Gold Brook High School
by PhantomRed
Summary: Two new transfer students arrive in a new school. They aren't normal high school students, they have secrets that will slowly be unravel by the certain events to come. BUT before that fights will break out and a love rivalry will spark. Luffy and Yusai will turn the boring high school into a fun and exciting adventure with there new friends.
1. Transfer Students

**Don't own any One Piece Characters except for OC's.**

 **There wont be devil fruits powers but there will be powers that didn't come from devil fruits. This will be mix with real life and super natural powers. Its not just a simply a high school romance. So I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Note: Robin and Hancock wont be adults in this and a few others.**

 **Transfer Students**

 **Morning**

(BEEP...BEEP)

(Click)

"Dammit!..(pressing down on alarm clock)...Luffy it's time" Yusai mummbled not getting up off his bed.

He had black hair, brown eyes and is the same height has Luffy. He's also the same age has him, seventeen. He was starting to wake up into the new morning. He just stopped the alarm clocked and called out Luffy who was sleeping in the other bed. He was living with him for the time being.

"Uh..just five more minutes" Luffy mumbled digging his face into his pillow.

They both were lying face first in bed. Then Shanks came in. He wasn't surprised seeing the two still in bed.

"awe...look at you two.. sleeping peacefully" said Shanks with a pleasant smile, pulling a bucket out.

(SPLASH)

"AH,COLD,COLD!" yelled the two jumping off their beds, shivering.

Shanks dump a bucket full of ice cold water on them. Its his ways of waking them up instead of yelling at them.

"Good your awake...it's time to get ready for your new school" he said.

"New school.. something i don't like" Yusai stated, rubbing his eyes.

"Me either" Luffy said with a pout.

"Well you better start liking it..(turned around)..I'm going down stairs..your breakfast is ready" Shanks told them leaving the room.

"Your uncle sure is something" Yusai said stretching his arms.

"Ya, shishishi...he is" Luffy said laughing.

They both got dressed in their new uniform. A black and gray blazer. They both had a red t-shirt underneath it. They both began to head down stairs where their breakfast is waiting for them. They finished eating and were ready to leave but Shanks blocked their path. He had a serious look.

"Now remember, you better not show what you have" he said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, we won't" Yusai replied knowing what he was talking about.

"Are you sure" he said raising an eye brow.

"Come one Shanks, you can trust us" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"Last time you said that, you almost blew up your old school" Shank's stated looking worried.

"Tch...it wasn't our fault...it was all him..(clenching fist)...people didn't get hurt so whats the big deal" Yusai exclaimed hating to think about what happen back at his old school.

"That's not the point, you were lucky people didnt get hurt but still..what if they did...what you two have is special and there is only a few with it" Shanks stated.

"Is that so, well then if thats all you have to say then..we should not be late for school...let's go Luffy" Yusai said leaving.

"what am I going to do with him...hi Luffy can you watch him for me?" Shanks asked.

He looked at him and his eyes widen in what he was seeing. Luffy had food stuff in his mouth. He swallowed and nodded. He then took a chocolate bar that was on the counter and left the house.

"Why did Dragon leave me these two" Shanks said crossing his arms, sighing.

XXX

The two began walking to their new school.

"You know Luffy, it might be hard finding friends here" Yusai exclaimed.

"Maybe, but it will be fun finding them" Luffy said grinning.

"True, still I wonder how our old friends are"

"Oh, Hi Yusai do you think we will be in the same class"

"Maybe"

"I hope this school isn't boring...I want to have fun..(smiling)"

"If school can be fun...oh well, there is something better than fun"

"Better than fun...Meat!.(drooling)"

"No, a girlfriend"

"A girlfriend...but we had ton of girl friends at our old school" Luffy stated not knowing what girl friend means.

"No, not girls who are our friend" Yusai said couldn't believe how innocent he is.

"So what do you mean?"

"Luffy one of these days...I will slap you"

"Shishishi….your weird Yusai"

"(Eyes widen)...what was that feeling" he said feeling something strange in his gut.

They both stopped in front of the school gate. Yusai squinted at the school. " _was the feeling coming from the school"_ he thought.

"Yusai, whats the matter?" Luffy asked with a confused look.

"Probably nothing...well, let's go...Luffy"

Two began walking entering their new school called Gold Brook high school. The two are very close friends. Luffy looked at Yusai who was walking in front of him. He felt happy having him around. His uncle allowed him to live with him so he can go to the same school with him. He looked straight at the school and couldn't hold the excitement he has in him. Yusai smiled feeling his energy.

 **Homeroom**

" _So bored" th_ ought the orange haired girl looking out the window.

"Hi Nami" whispered Vivi poking her. She was sitting behind her.

"Uh..(turned around)..whats up Vivi?" Nami asked with a smile, moving her long strain of hair over her ear.

"Have you heard, there's two new transfer Students coming to this classroom" said Vivi excited to seeing new faces.

"I heard about that too" Robin joined in. She was sitting next to Vivi.

"So what, there just transfer students, nothing special" Nami exclaimed resting her head on her hand.

"You do know that there is an empty seat next to you right...meaning one of them will sit beside you" Vivi stated.

"Why do I care" Nami said not caring at all.

"She probably thinks that one of the transfer students is a guy that will sit next to you and you might start liking him" Robin pointed out smirking.

"A guy, uh..I'm too good for any guy...I have many guys wanting a taste.(sitting up straight, showing her figure).. of this but I turned them all down because I'm not interested in dating anyone, just being free and having fun is all I need" said Nami with a smile.

"You know having fun and being free with someone is much better than being alone" Vivi stated.

"I'm not alone, I have you guys and Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, and that's all I need" said Nami with a smile.

"Uh…(looking at the door)...seems like there here" said Vivi with excitement.

Nami then stared at the door. _"_ _Let see what guys will fall for me this time"_ thought Nami watching the door.

(Knock...knock)

"Good class seems like the new students have arrived...let them feel welcome" said Miss K, the teacher of the class.

 **Outside of the door**

Luffy was in front of Yusai. He had a smile.

"Ready Luffy" Yusai asked.

"Ya..(smiling)..can't wait to meet them" said Luffy.

Then the door slowly open. Yusai saw the opening. He then pushed Luffy in first.

"Well then, tell me everything and I will be waiting on the roof" said Yusai with a smile.

"Wait what!" Luffy asked feeling confused, getting pushed in.

 **Homeroom**

Luffy was pushed through. He nearly fell.

"Wow, that was close" said Luffy.

He then looked around. He saw many students staring at him. He smiled nervously, feeling embarrassed.

"Well welcome..(looking behind him).. just you?" the teacher asked remembering there was two transfers students coming to her class.

"Uh..(looking behind him)..ya" Luffy answered with a grin.

"Well then, introduce yourself"

"(Faced the class)..(breathed in and out)..I'm Monkey D Luffy..and I love meat!" Luffy said to everyone with a big smile.

Everyone got confused expressions. _"_ _What a weirdo, saying you love meat to strangers..Ya he's the perfect man for me...ya right he probably is just another guy who will hit on me"_ thought Nami watching him intensely

"Well..(coughed)..Luffy you should take the empty seat beside Nami over there" Miss K said pointing to the empty seat.

Luffy started to walk to the seat. The three girls stared at him. Nami rolled her eyes and turned her head to the window. Her hand was supporting her head. Luffy took his seat not notice the stares he's getting by the two girls behind him.

"that's done, let the class begin" Miss K said to everyone.

A new day has started and a new story unfolds.


	2. Lunch Time

**Lunch Time**

 **Homeroom**

Class has started. Miss K began her lesson. Some students were taking down notes and others were sleeping, talking to girls, or picking their nose.

"Alright class, it's time for you to start studying on your own..you can study in groups or alone but don't be too loud" Miss k told the class.

"Yes!..(cheering).. hi Nami let's share notes?" Vivi asked Nami, leaning to her.

"Ya, sure" Nami answered with a smile and turned to her.

"Hi!.." Robin said poking Luffy's back with her pencil.

"Uh!" Luffy said who stopped picking his nose and turned to her.

"Wasn't there someone with you when you were at the door" she asked curious about the other transfer student that didn't show up.

"Oh, Ya" he answered plainly.

"So why didnt he come in with you?"

"That's how he is" he answered her.

"That's how he is?"

Nami joined in and turned to Luffy.

"What, is he afraid of being the center of attention or something" Nami said in a sassy tone.

"Uh.." Luffy was about to be speak but was interrupted.

"Wait, wait or is he embarrassed, a shy, anti social kind of guy" she said smirking.

"Nami...that's rude" Vivi said joining in.

"No" Luffy spoke calmly.

"No, that's all you have to say" Nami exclaimed not believing this guy.

"Yup, your right"

The three girls all blinked fast. They were confused on what he just said. Was all of Nami's guesses right.

"So is that why he didn't show up?" Robin asked already figured out what he meant.

Luffy then began to remember what Yusai told him last night.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Luffy, tomorrow at school, I'm not going in with you, so whatever people say about me...just agree with them" said Yusai with a smile._

 _"_ _Why" said Luffy with a confused look._

 _"_ _Because it's going to be funny when I proof them wrong" he said smiling evilly._

 _Flashback end_

"Ya" he answered her.

Sanji saw from across the room that the girls were talking to the transfer student. He left the girls he was talking to and began heading to Nami and the others.

"Well hello my three lovely ladies...is this idiot bothering you" he said kindly to the girls and glaring at Luffy who looked unaffected by it.

"No, were just getting to know each other" Vivi said nervously with a smile.

"Oh..(looking at Luffy)..you better not hurt these beautiful princess" Sanji exclaimed in anger.

"Shishishi...your eyebrow looks funny" Luffy laughed, pointing at his swirly eyebrow.

"Tch..well ladies I must be leaving now" he said leaving the group.

"So Luffy what school did you come from" Vivi asked looking interested about Luffy.

"Oh, Gold Rich Academy" he answered her.

"Isn't that the school that almost got blown up" Nami exclaimed hearing the school on the news once.

"I heard that in the news, were you in it" Robin said looking curious about what happen at that school.

"Uh…(sweating)..no!" Luffy said shaking in fear.

"So what happen?" Nami asked not remembering what she heard in the news.

"Some say a bomb was placed in the school and other say a student was involved" Vivi answered her.

"A student...have you heard anything about it Luffy?" Robin asked him because she can tell by the way he acted that he knows more than hes letting on.

Luffy began sweating not knowing what to say. He tried thinking of an excuse but nothing was coming to him.

"Uh…"

(RING...RING)

"Oh, seems like its lunch time …(got up)..gotta go!" Luffy said running out of the class.

"That was weird" Nami exclaimed how he reacted.

She looked at where Luffy ran off too. This got her interested on what really happen in Luffys old school. " _Maybe this day wont be boring after all"_ she thought.

 **School Yard**

It's lunch time and everyone were sitting outside. Nami's group were eating at their table.

"So, I hear that there is a transfer student" Zoro said not knowing that he's in the same class has him.

"Of course you wouldn't know, half the time your asleep in class, you Idiot" Sanji said to him.

"What you call me, swirly brow" Zoro said in anger,

The two hit heads and began bickering with each other while everyone were talking.

"So I saw you guys talking to Luffy, what is he like" Usopp asked wanting to know.

"An idiot...that's all I can say" Nami answered not really caring.

"Nami dont be harsh, he's kinda nice" Vivi exclaimed kindly.

"Hi, look over there" Robin said looking at Luffy who was walking aimlessly.

"Why does he look lost" Zoro asked.

"Just like you mose head" Sanji stated knowing that Zoro has bad sense of direction.

"What did you say" Zoro said clenching his teeth with anger.

"Should we ask him to join us" Vivi suggested.

"Why?, we barely even know him" Nami answered not wanting him to join them.

"That's not good...Luffy is heading into Arlong and his group" Usopp said in fear.

Arlong the schools toughest bully. He makes people shake in fear with his muscular tan body. His uniform looks tight on him causing it to split down the middle showing a hidden tattoo he has.

"Who, that Scum...just let him be" Nami said looking at her lunch.

" _Now where is the cafeteria…(grrrr)..I'm sooo hungry…"_ thought Luffy with his stomach growling not really looking at whats in front of him.

(Thud)

Luffy then bumped into Arlong's back who turned and faced him. He was glaring at him with his murderous eyes.

"Sorry about that" Luffy said kindly and started walking away.

"Who do you think you are" Alrong spoke in anger blocking his path.

Luffy tilted his head a bit looking confused. Then two other people joined the group. One guy had spike white hair that is buff named Hatchan and the other is also muscular but taller with plae skin and dark hair. They look menacing to everyone watching them surround Luffy who had a plain look.

"hi aren't you that new transfer student" Hatchan asked hearing rumors about the new transfer students.

"Ya(smiling)..Monkey D Luffy" he introduce himself.

"Oh so your new around here" Arlong exclaimed with an evil smirk.

"Ya, hi can you help me find the cafeteria...I think I'm lost" he asked hoping he knows.

"Of course, I will bring you to the cafeteria"

"Oh really than…" said Luffy but stopped when Arlong grabbed his blazer and hold him up with one hand.

"I'll take you there personally, so you should be honoured" Arlong said grinning evilly.

The three looked at Luffy with evil smiles and he just look unaware on whats going on.

"Hi, you three...put him down!" Yelled a girl from a far.

"Uh, school president..(thud)" Arlong said dropping Luffy.

The two men went beside Arlong. The school president came and had an angry look. She has blond hair and blue eyes.

"Arlong, I thought I told you, no fighting in school grounds" the president said in anger.

"I wasn't.. president Kira...I was just showing this transfer student where the cafeteria is" said Arlong acting innocent.

"Oh really, from where I was standing you were about to punch him"

"I would never do that" he said fake being hurt.

"Right..you should leave here...I will take care of the transfer student"

"Ok, school president...lets go men"

Then the three left the area. Luffy started to get up from the ground and wiped the dirt off from his uniform. Kira went closer to him.

"Sorry about that, hi I'm Kira" she said raising a hand to him.

"Oh, I'm Monkey D Luffy" he shook her hand.

"Well its great to see you..sorry for what just happen to you"

"What happen to me?" he felt confused on what she was saying.

"Uh, just a minute ago"

"..."

"When Arlong grabbed you"

"Oh, no he was going to show me to the cafeteria which reminds me…(grrrrr) I'm soooo hungry" he said grabbing his stomach.

"If your hungry, I will show the way to the cafeteria"

"Really!...Thank you..Thank you….shishishi" he said with a big smile.

Then the two headed to the cafeteria. Nami's group saw the whole thing and were surprised on what happened.

"What just happen, a minute ago Luffy looked scared shitless and the next he's all happy with the school president" Nami said in anger, feeling a little pain in her chest seeing how friendly he was with Kira.

"He didnt look scared" Robin exclaimed remembering how calm he was.

"Come on Robin, anyone shits there pants if they see Arlong"

"Not me" Zoro said crossing his arms.

"really Marino" Sanji spoke not believing he wouldn't be afraid.

"You got something to say" he said seething his teeth.

"Well I dont care, i just want this boring day to end" Nami said sighing.

Everyone started to leave the table for class. A shadowy figure can be seen on the roof. _"_ _Wow, so there is some interesting people here after all…(smiled)..this school might be fun after all"_ Yusai thought who saw the whole thing with Arlong unfold. He felt excited knowing there's some strong people in this school.

XXX

(RING...RING)

The ending bell has ranged Everyone began to leaving the schools grounds. Nami's group where outside already. They were saying bye to each other until they notice Luffy.

"Seems like hes leaving alone" Robin suggested.

"What, you thought the other transfer student will show up" Nami guessed.

"Ya, I want to meet him" Robin stated smirking.

"Why do you want to meet him?" Zoro asked feeling weird hearing her say that.

"He sounds interesting" she answered him smiling.

"Interesting? I dont think so" Vivi stated.

"Heads up, seems like Arlong and his men are walking toward Luffy" Sanji spoke seeing them head toward Luffy with pissed off expressions.

"H-he's probably going to beat up Luffy for bumping into him , s-so we should go" Usopp suggested shaking in fear.

"I agree with him" Nami said not caring what happens with Luffy.

"Wait, were not going to help him" Vivi asked worried about what might happen to him.

"We don't know him, so why should we get involved" Nami pointed out crossing her arms.

"She got a point there" Zoro spoke agreeing to her.

"You guys can go, I'm going to stay and watch" Robin said smiling mischievously.

"Why?" Nami asked not understanding why she would.

"Might be interesting" she answered feeling excited to see who Luffy really is.

Robin began to walk behind the bushes where she can see a clear visual on Luffy and crouched down. Everyone had doubts on this but Sanji wouldn't leave her alone unprotected and followed her. That didn't sit well with Zoro having the two alone so he did the same. The three that are left decided to follow them with a sigh. Now the six were hidden watching what will unfold in front of them.

XXX

Luffy was walking without a care in the world. He had his arms behind his head. " _hmm, I wonder wheres Yusai?"_ he thought until he saw a shadowing figure cover him. He turned around and saw Arlong and his men.

"Hi, your the guy from Lunch...uh..alro or alrone" he said trying to remember his name.

"Its Arlong!" he yelled in anger.

"Uh..shishishi, forgot" Luffy laughed by his reaction.

"i think it's time we finish what we started before Kira ruined our fun"

Luffy stepped back a bit when they walked closer to him. He wasnt afraid, just confused on what was going on. He did notice that their eyes were dark and cold. That gave him a bit of information on what was going on but still didn't feel scared.

"I will show you not to mess with me….i rule this school, so you better…(clenched fist)..treat me with respect." Arlong said in a cold tone, glaring at Luffy.

XXX

"Oh, no!..Luffy is going to get it" Usopp said in fear.

"Shouldn't we help him" Vivi asked looking worried.

"Not our problem" Zoro said standing up.

"I hate to say this...but i agree with him, we don't know any martial arts or have any weapons...we will get our self beat up if we interfere" Sanji stated pulling a smoke.

"Well his body might be butchered only leaving his torso so the police can identify the body " Robin said thinking out loud

"Whats wrong with you!" Usopp asked shocked she would ever think that.

"What do you think we should do Nami?" Vivi asked her orange haired friend.

This whole time Nami didnt say anything and just paid attention on what was about to happen. _"_ _Why doesnt he run away...does he think he will win with those scrawny arms"_ she thought looking at Luffy physically. She doesn't want to admit it but she is worried about him. She wanted to help but her legs wouldn't move. She clenched her teeth and got up from hiding. Her hair was covering her eyes. There is only one thing she can do and that's lead her friends out of this safely and not Luffy who's just her classmate. _"This isn't our problems, its his.."_ she thought in anger.

"We should go" she said quietly slowly walking feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

Everyone looked at each other with doubtful looks and began following her. Vivi was surprised and felt terrible for leaving Luffy but what can she do.

(Crunch)

Everyone stopped walking when they heard a crunching noise. There eyes widen with shock.

"You should stay and watch…(biting a apple)...you might learn something" Yusai said leaning against the school blocking their path.

His eyes were focused on Luffy. They looked dark and distant. No one didnt even know he was leaning there. Zoro was the most shocked feeling his body shake from the sight of him. " _who is this guy"_ he thought.

"Who the hell are…" Nami said in a sassy tone until she saw his piercing brown eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

They didn't look human to her. She stepped back a bit feeling that he might attack her. Sanji saw her reaction and went in front of her.

"Hi!...dont you glare to this pretty lady" he said in anger.

"Glaring?...(looking confused)...never knew I was doing that…(looking at Luffy)...probably because the fight that is about to happen...just gets me, pumped" he said grinning.

Everyone couldn't believe that he was enjoying this. Usopp hide behind robin who looked scared herself and that tells everyone something since she always has a calm expression in any situation. Then they all heard a loud smash that sounded like someone throwing a punch. They turned their heads and gasped at the site.


	3. After School

**After School**

Arlong threw a punch with his right arm at Luffy who notice it.

 **(Smash)**

Arlong eyes widen with shock seeing his punch caught by Luffy's hand so easily.

"What!" He said in anger couldn't believe his punch was stopped.

Luffy began looking at his arm and twisting it a little seeing how big it is.

"Wow, you sure have a big arm...you should not go throwing it around or you might hurt someone" Luffy stated looking disappointed at him.

Arlong looked pissed and pulled his arm away and began punching him repeatedly but every time Luffy was dodging them with ease.

 _"_ Wow your fast.. shishishi" he said laughing.

"Stop moving you little brat!" Arlong said in anger.

"This is fun" Luffy said grinning which made Arlong angrier.

XXX

 **(Crunch)**

"If only he wasn't an idiot...this would be more entertaining" Yusai said after taking a bite from his apple, sighing.

"How can he move like that" Usopp said in amazement.

"he got his punch with one arm so easily" Vivi exclaimed.

"He may look weak but he's strong" Yusai said finishing his apple getting off the wall.

He began walking out of the bushes. He was throwing the finished apple up and down on his hand.

"Don't judge him by appearance alone…(stopped walking).. because you will be missing out on who he really is" Yusai finished.

Nami rethought everything that happened today. It wasn't a normal boring day. She met a transfer student named Luffy who isnt like the other guys. He acts dumb but she always sees a smile on his face. Even know, he's facing Arlong who is getting angrier by the minute, his smile is still on his face. That silly smile that makes her smile. Robin notice her expression and smirked thinking how much fun it would be to tease her friend.

"Seems like you like what your seeing, Nami" she said smirking.

"(Blushing)..N-no I dont!" She yelled flustered.

Robin giggled at her reaction. She soon stopped when a yell is heard.

"HI!...WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled an anger female.

XXX

Arlong stopped and saw the owner of the yell. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Let's go…(running)..were not done here" he said to Luffy in a cold tone.

He tilted his head in confusion. He then turned to the angry female coming to him. He smiled at her.

"Oh, Hi! Kira" he said grinning.

"Dont Hi Kira me...what was happening here" she said crossing her arms.

"Uh, what do you mean" he asked not understanding the question.

"Dont play dumb...you were involved in a fight in school grounds...your coming with me…" she said pulling his ear.

"Ouchhhh!" He screamed in pain getting pulled by her.

She then turned her head to the bystander's. She squinted trying to figure out how many were there.

"You better come out!" She yelled to them in anger causing all them to jump from hiding.

XXX

"I-ts Kira!…" Usopp exclaimed in fear.

"We need to get out of here" Nami said to everyone.

"Why?.." Yusai said staring at Kira who was coming closer and closer and for some reason he started shaking.

"Because she's the student council president...if she finds us who knows what she will do" Usopp answered his question.

"COME OUT" she yelled once more causing everyone to hit tail and run.

"Here.." Yusai said throwing his apple at Nami.

"What!..why the hell give it to me!" She asked catching it.

"Throw it away for me!" He yelled from far away.

"HI IM NOT YOUR GARBAGE LADY!" she yelled at him.

She then noticed that she was all alone. She began to move until she felt someone grab her ear.

"Ouch!" She screamed in pain.

"Oh, it's you Nami...what are you doing here?" Luffy asked calmly even though Kira still was grabbing his ear.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in anger.

"Why?"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET BEAT UP BY ARLONG, THE SCHOOLS STRONGEST BULLY"

"Really?" He said not knowing that Arlong was fighting him.

"YES YOU MORO…"she yelled until her ear and Luffys ear was pulled.

"OUCH!.." the two screamed in pain being pulled by Kira.

"Thats enough you two...you're coming with me" Kira said pulling them into the school.

XXX

"Alright...I want this room to be spotless...you won't leave here until you're done, you hear!" Kira said glaring at Luffy and Nami who nodded.

She then smiled and left the room. The two were in their homeroom classroom. They were in charge for cleaning the place for tomorrow. It was their punishment. Kira left them a bucket, a mop and brushes. Nami was brushing the desk while Luffy was cleaning the board.

"Why do I have to do this…" Nami said in anger brushing the desk hard.

She stopped and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked at the window and saw the sky turning dark. _"_ _Oh no...Bellemere is going beat my ass for not coming home after school"_ she thought fearing what her mother would do to her.

"You can go…"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Luffy spoke. She turned to him and saw him washing the boards. It was strange seeing him clean without annoying her. She forgot he was even there. It dawns on her that it was just the two of them in one room. No one was in the school and Kira probably already left. Just her and Luffy. Her face began to heat up. She snapped out of it when he spoke.

"I can handle this on my own…(faced her)...so you go on ahead" he said smiling to her.

"W-why?" She asked surprised.

"There is no reason for you being here...I was the one fighting Arlong" he said going back to washing the board.

That's when she felt guilt wash over her for not trying to stop the fight. She put a hand over her chest and clenched her uniform. Her eyes were covered with her hair.

"What, are you mad…that I didn't go and help you…if you want an apology from me, I don't have one...you brought that on yourself...I wasn't going to let my friends get involved with you and that bastard...so don't you think I feel bad leaving you.(looking down).. anyways we aren't friend so why should I.." she said feeling pain in her chest.

Luffy stopped brushing but didn't turn. He made a small smile. Nami saw it from where she was and felt anger rise up.

"(Clenched teeth)..why are you smiling about!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing.. shishishi" he laughed and went back to cleaning the boards.

"Hi!..now why are you laughing!" She yelled stepping forward.

"Your funny!" He said grinning.

That ticked off Nami. She took the mop out of the bucket. She tightened her grip on it.

"I will show you what's funny" she said in a cold tone.

Luffy felt confused and turned around. He was shocked when a mop headed his way. He dodged it but it still kept coming to him.

"N-nami..w-wait!" He said in fear.

"Now who's laughing" she exclaimed kept on attacking him with the mop.

Luffy was running around in the classroom trying to get away from the scary orange haired girl. Nami was on his tail with fire in her eyes. Luffy was getting hit left and right with the dirty mop. He then thought of an idea but he tripped and fell over.

"Awe...what's the matter, it seems like you cant dodge my attacks" she stated remembering how easy he dodged Arlongs punches so easily.

 _"_ _That's weird..why can't I.."_ he thought just realizing it. He snapped out of it when Nami smashed the mop right next to him so hard. He then got up and ran to the front of the classroom.

"You cant run from me…" she said enjoying chasing him.

(Splash)

Nami soon was drenched in water. She froze in place and dropped the mop. Her clothes were wet and her hair was down. Took her awhile to realize who did it from his laugh.

"Shishishi...got you!" Luffy said laughing at her reaction.

He then stopped when he felt a dark ora around her that made him shake in fear.

" LUU,FFY" Nami said in a low tone.

(THUD)

Nami pinned him down. Luffy protected his face with his arms from Nami's rage. She was breathing heavily looking down on Luffy. She couldn't take much more of this. She was tired, wet, cold and dirty but what she wasn't was mad or angry. No the opposite. She was enjoying herself. For the first time in school, she was having fun.

Luffy realize he wasn't feeling pain and put his arms down. He saw Nami staring at him with her bright orange eyes. _"_ _Wow, she has pretty eyes"_ he thought feeling relax. He also was enjoying himself.

The two kept on staring at each other for a long period of time until Nami snapped out of it when she realized what position she was in. She blushed and got off him. Luffy looked confused. She was about to call him out for making her sit on his waist but when she saw his expression, it showed an innocent boy confused on what just happen. Anyways it was her fault after all. She smiled on how silly she was being.

"Why are you smiling?" Luffy asked sitting on the floor.

"I'm not smiling" she lied still smiling.

"Yes you are.."

"No im not!.."

"Yes you…"

"I said I'm..(beep)" she stopped and felt her phone ring.

She pulled it out and saw that her mother was calling her. _"_ _Oh no, I'm dead for sure.."_ she thought fearing what her mother will do to her. She answered her.

"Hi mom…"

 **"** **WHERE ARE YOU…"**

"I'm still at school, I thought today would be a normal boring day but turns out a new transfer student is some type of martial arts kid and he fought against the toughest bully in school and…"she said rambling about her day.

 **"** **Nami.."**

"And Kira.."

 **"** **Nami"**

"Kira made me and him stay after school.."

 **"** **NAMI!"** She shouted over the phone.

"Yes ma'am!" she said in fear.

 **"** **I know"**

"You know...how?"

 **"** **Robin told me all about it...I just called to see when are you coming home"**

"Oh..well" she said looking around the class seeing how much mess she and Luffy did.

"Leave this to me Nami"

She turned to Luffy who was grinning at her. She didnt know what to say. He then spoke again.

"You said it yourself...we aren't friends..(getting up)..but I think we are…(grabbing the mop from the floor)...you should go home, your mother is waiting for you...I'll tell Kira that you stayed with me until we were done" he said began moping the floor.

"But Luffy…" she said unsure of herself.

"It's alright" he said smiling.

Nami couldn't help with arguing more. She Ran to the exit and stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw Luffy cleaning without any complaint.

"Thank you.." she said quietly walking out.

"Your welcome"

She froze when she heard his voice. She smiled and began walking. She put her phone next to her ear.

"I'm coming home now...set the bath please" she said smiling, sounding happy.


	4. The Other Transfer Student

**The Other transfer student**

Night has fallen and a certain orange haired girl arrived at her house.

"Mom, I'm home" Nami called out entering the house.

She took of her shoes and made her way to the stairs.

"Wait a minute!.." Bellemere spoke from the kitchen.

She walked out wearing a green square patterned shirt. She had her hands on her waist.

"So what happen?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh..(looking at her dirty clothes)..this idiot pour dirty water on me" she said stretching her uniform showing how dirty it is.

"That's not what I mean"

Nami looked at her with confusion. She then saw Nojiko rising up from the couch in the living room that she was laying on.

"She's talking about the boy she heard over the phone" She said smirking at her.

"Uh?"

"We heard your little talk...it's cute how he spared you the work by doing it all by himself..and from your tone sounded to me that you wanted to stay with him a little " she finished.

"WHY WOULD I, HE'S CHILDISH AND A MORON" She yelled walking up the stairs, stomping her feet every step she takes.

"Your bath is ready" Bellemere told her.

"THANK YOU" she yelled still angry.

XXX

(Splash)

"Gosh, why the hell did they have to eavesdrop" Nami said in the bath.

Bubbles covered her entire body leaving only her head uncovered. She was angry at Nojiko for saying that. She didnt want to help Luffy. It wasn't her fault she was there in the first place. It was because of his fight that caused her to stay and watch it till the end and then in trouble. She was framed.

Nami raised her arm up, seeing the water drip down from her skin. Her eyes looked sad and her face showed regret. Here she is taking a bath while Luffy is cleaning the classroom all by himself. She looked out the window and saw how dark it is. _"_ _He must be at school still"_ she thought and shaked her head. She didnt want to think about him.

She stood up. The soap and water slide down from her body. She put one leg out and grabbed a towel from the rack. She wrapped it around her chest. She grabbed another one and wrapped her hair with it. She got out of the bathroom and headed to her room.

She turned on her lights. She had a large bed in the middle with a night table beside it. Large shelves filled with books and picture frames of her, her sister and her mother on the wall. A window beside her bed with pink drapes. Her floor was covered with a gray carpet that was soft. Her feet always feel nice on it. She walked to her cabinet that what the height from her feet to her chest. There was jewellery on it. Mostly bracelets and necklaces.

There put on display because they were given by her mother and sister. They mean so much to her. It makes her smile seeing it. She changed to her pj's and went to bed until she heard a knock.

(knock)

"Come in" she said sitting on her bed.

Her mother came in. She had something in her hand. She threw it to Nami who caught it.

"It's a tangerine, your favourite" she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why give me this now?" She asked not knowing what to do with it.

"You can eat it or save it for later...Nami you do know what you should do tomorrow" she said with a serious face.

Nami looked away not wanting to be reminded. She then felt hands turn her. She looked into her mother's eyes.

"Nami, this friend of yours…"

"Hes not my Friend!" She yelled.

"So who is he?"

"H-hes just a classmate"

"Just a classmate?...(sigh)..well this classmate of yours did you a favour, so what do you do when someone does you a favour?"

"I will do something nice for him ok" she said not liking how she needed to repay Luffy.

Her mom smiled and got up from her bed. She walked to the door but stopped and looked back at Nami who placed the tangerine on the night table.

"Good night" she said to her daughter.

"Goodnight, mom" she said going to sleep.

Bellemere smiled and turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

XXX

A new day has begun. School bell ranged. The halls were crowded with students heading to class.

"Phew, made it" Nami said making to class.

She looked around and was surprised on what she was seeing. _"_ _Wait is this my class?"_ She thought seeing how clean and spotless the class was and the smell changed from farts to cool fresh air.

"Hi Nami!" Vivi waved to her from her seat.

She faced her and saw Luffy dead asleep on his desk with drool spilling out from the corner of his mouth. She felt guilt strike her seeing him looking like that. _"_ _He must have stayed up all night doing all of this"_ she thought with sadness.

"Hi Nami"

Nami spiked up hearing a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Kira.

"O-h, h-hi Kira" she replied shaking in fear.

"I see this room is spotless has ever…good work" she said scanning the room.

"Oh..u-uhm Thank you"

"Everyone can you please take your seat" Miss K said walking in.

"Well, I must take my seat…" Nami told Kira and walked away from her.

Kira looked at Nami suspiciously and then at Luffy. _"_ _Wonder why she's looks like she had a goodnight sleep, to get room this spotless you need to stay up all night and Luffy is a perfect example of that"_ she thought looking at him and remembered something she had to do and left the class

XXX

"Hi, Vivi" Nami said taking her seat in front of her.

"Sorry" she replied.

"Sorry?" She turned to her with a confused look.

"About yesterday, we all left you..sorry about that"

"Dont worry, I'm not mad…"

"But didn't Kira punish you"

"S-she did..(looking at Luffy)..but..(looked back at her)..it wasn't that bad" she said grinning nervously.

"Really?" Robin said taking her seat smirking at her.

"(Bushing)..w-well actually…it was hell, try dealing with this idiot for a day…" she said pointing at the sleeping Luffy.

"So nothing...happen?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"No!..nothing happen" she said quietly remembering her being on top of her.

Her face burned up until they heard a noise in front of the classroom.

"HI!...LET GO SHE DEMON!"

"SHE DEMON!...(SMASHED)..THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR SKIPPING YOUR FIRST DAY!"

Everyone all except for Luffy, had their eyes on two people in front of the class. They saw Kira dragging someone with multiple bruises. She faced Miss K.

"Sorry Miss K...this here is the other transfer student" Kira said raising him to her.

"O-oh, w-well, t-thank you" she said in fear seeing how violently she is.

The transfer student escape from Kira's hold. When he faced the class, Nami and her friend's eyes widen in shock. Kira then elbowed him.

"Introduce yourself.." she said in a cold tone.

"(Eyes scanning the room)...the name's Yusai" he said glaring at everyone.

 _"_ _Those eyes"_ Nami thought shaking under his gaze along with everyone in the class. Yusai brought something that caused everyone's nerves to shake. Zoro was the only one glaring back at him but that didn't mean he didnt feel what everyone feels. _"_ _He seems interesting"_ he thought feeling a little excitement within.

"W-well, y-you c-can s-seat w-wherever y-you w-want" Miss K said hiding behind her binder in fear.

Yusai slowly walk down the aisle that caused everyone he passes to freeze up. Nami met his eyes. It terrorized her seeing him again, with those cold brown eyes. Meeting him the first time was worst enough. Her heart was racing the closer he gets. He then stopped beside Luffy's desk who was the only person not affected by his presence. Nami eyes widen when she saw Yusai's hand go up. Then time froze around her. The hand began heading to Luffy's neck. She felt herself panic for what he was about to do but didnt have the courage to help Luffy. Then it happened which surprised her.

(CLAP)

Time returned when Luffy's hand stopped Yusai's by the wrist. It surprised everyone but the fact that he's still sleeping through all this. Yusai smiled down on him.

 _"_ _Seems like our training last night is working"_ he thought freeing his hand and walking to the empty seat at the back of the class.

Everyone then breathed easily. Nami was still in shock. Her mouth was slightly open seeing how Luffy did not move or even wake up and yet he stopped an attack that she thought he would die from. She kept on staring at Luffy and didnt even notice that her name was being called.

"Nami…"

"..."

"Nami!" Vivi said notching her arm.

"Uh, what…(facing her)..oh, hi Vivi" she said a little tensed.

"Are you ok"

"Ok?..y-ya, of course, why shouldn't I be" she said nervously smiling hiding her fear.

"That Yusai guy was scary...I felt shivers go down my spine..i thought I would die from his gaze, literally" she said still shaken up.

Nami also felt that way. She rubbed her arm that started getting cold. She turned to Luffy and wanted answers on how he stopped that attack.

"Luffy…"

"..."

"Luffy, wake up!"

"..."

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled in frustration but he still didn't respond to her.

"Isn't he a heavy sleeper" Robin said noticing he didn't budge a bit.

"How come you look well rested Nami?" Vivi noticing she didn't look tired at all.

" .." she said trying to figure out what to say.

"She is right, why you are looking stunning today...how long did you stay up cleaning here, Nami?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh..uhm.." she replied. _"_ _Oh crap, oh crap...they know something's up"_ she thought feeling uneasy.

"Meat!"

The three girls heard a voice behind them that made someone rise up so fast.

"WHERE!" Luffy said fully awake looking in every direction.

"Luffy!" Nami said shock seeing him wake up by hearing the word meat.

"Oh…(face her)..hi Nami" he said grinning to her.

She couldn't believe he's smiling at her. She then felt the stares of the curious girls behind her. They sensed something changed between them. Nami then thought of an idea.

"Luffy..(smiling)..why not tell Vivi and Robin how long..We!, Stayed here cleaning" she asked in a kind tone hoping to distract them from their crazy ideas.

"Oh, ok" he said plainly.

The two girls waited for his answer. He turned to them. Nami gulped also wondering how long he's been up.

"Uh, when does school end?" Luffy asked.

"At 3:00" Robin answered.

Luffy had his hand under his chin thinking. _"_ _If 3:00 was when school ended, around 3:30 we were caught then near 4:00 I left so that must mean he finished at…"_ Nami thought until he spoke.

"4:30" he said blankly.

"WHAT!" Nami yelled before the girls reacted.


	5. Apology

**Apology**

"What did you say!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

Everyone in class heard her and turned their heads. She didn't notice them and just had her eyes on Luffy who was shaking in fear.

"What do you mean 4:30...you couldn't have cleaned everything in that short period of time...you would need to have superpowers to clean all the mess we did" she exclaimed.

Luffy started getting nervous under her gaze. There was also something that she said that shook him. He was sweating bullets in what to say. _"_ _What should I do...what should I do.."_ he thought not thinking straight until he saw a familiar face behind Robin and Vivi doing something.

 _"_ _Dont do it"_ Yusei thought making a X with his arms from where he was sitting hoping Luffy gets the message. Luffy saw it and understood but wasn't the only one. Nami looked at the direction he was looking at and saw the scary transfer student. _"_ _Does he know"_ she thought and looked at Luffy who still was looking at him. A tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Nami ask holding her anger in.

"Oh, uh...well…" he started but got interrupted.

"Nami"

"..." she didn't respond, she wanted to hear Luffy's answer.

"NAMI"

"..."

"NAMI!"

"WHAT!" she shouted turning to who was calling her and froze.

Miss K was in front of the two. She had a creepy smile that sent shivers down her spine. She then looked around the room and notice everyone was staring at her.

"Are you done?" Miss K asked holding her rage.

Nami blushed from embarrassment and calmed herself down. She nodded. Then class began once again.

XXX

(RING...RING)

The lunch bell ranged. Everyone started leaving the classroom. Luffy was putting books in his bag until someone approached him.

"Hi, Luffy" Vivi said to him.

"Oh, hi Vivi"

"Do you have anywhere to eat?" She asked.

"Uh, well…" but before he can finish he saw Yusai making an X and walked out of class. "No..dont think so"

"Good..(smiling)...why not join us for lunch" she said turning to her group of friends.

Luffy turned his head seeing them. He can tell by the way they look that they were fun. He smiled and nodded accepting her offer. He didn't notice Nami was looking away from him with her arms crossed with a disapproval look.

In the lunch area. The group sat in their usual table with a new member. Luffy sat at the edge beside Vivi and in front of Zoro. Nami was between Robin and Sanji on the other side where Zoro is on and Usopp was beside Vivi. There was an awkward silence in the group ever since Luffy joined them. Vivi wanted to break it so she spoke first.

"So, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to Luffy" she asked everyone.

"Why, I dont know why he is even here" Nami spoke not liking this.

"I agree, its not right having him here….Right Namii-swan" Sanji said next to her with heart shaped eyes.

"Hi, I'm Robin" she said to Luffy.

"Robin!" Nami said in shock.

"What, it might be fun having him here" she said smiling to her.

"I'm Usopp, the leader of the group" he said.

"Really!" Luffy said amazed the long noise is the leader

"Ya, they are loyal subjects…" he exclaimed smiling proudly.

"Hey, don't believe him...there is no leader for this group….(faced Luffy)..I'm Zoro" he said with a serious face.

"Well that's done...let's eat" Nami said,

Sanji started to pass out bento boxes he made for him friends. When they opened it, it was shining brightly. They all had incredible lunches except for Luffy who had two sandwiches. He looked at his and everyone else's and was drooling on how delicious it looks from their glow. Vivi saw his reaction and smiled.

"Sanji made us all lunch, do you like it" she asked.

"Woah, did he really...it looks so good" he stated can't look away from them.

"Well, thank you" he said appreciating what he said.

Everyone began to eat their lunch. Luffy finished his so quick but was still hungry. His stomach was growling wildly. He looked at everyone and saw how much they were enjoying their lunch. He couldn't help it and began stretching.

"Hey!" Everyone said noticing how Luffy was eating their lunch from where he was.

"Look how fast he's eating our lunch" Usopp stated, amazed seeing how he can hardly see him eat.

"Doesn't he have an appetite" Robin said giggling.

"Hi, stop eating my lunch" Zoro pulling it away from him.

Luffy didn't like how he did that but kept eating the others. While everyone was yelling at Luffy. There was two people seeing something wrong. It would take perfect eye sight to see it. The two girls notice Luffy's arm was longer than before. " _His arms…"_ Nami and Vivi thought until food splattered on Nami's uniform.

(SLAP)

"HI, THATS ENOUGH" she shouted slapping his hand away.

"But I'm hungry" he wined.

"SO GET YOUR OWN FOOD"

"But i finished it"

"Not my problem!" she said not caring anymore.

"Luffy why not share with me" Vivi suggested.

That's when Nami's ear twitched.

"Really...you mean it" he said with stars in his eyes.

"Ya…(bring her spoon up)..say ah" she said showing the spoon full of chicken.

Luffy opened his mouth. Right before the food went in his mouth. Nami was watching the whole thing like everyone else who were shocked seeing this but for her it was different. Seeing Vivi's smile and how kind she was to him today. She started to wonder. _"_ _Does she...like him"_ she thought then suddenly felt pain in her chest that she didn't like. She clenched her uniform.

"Viviii-swan...why feed that idiot" Sanji said weeping after she fed him.

"Because...I felt bad yesterday" she said quietly making everyone look down slightly.

"What happened?" Luffy asked reading the mood.

Usopp was about to talk but Vivi was quicker. She hadn't forgotten about yesterday and it was eating her inside.

"The fight you were in...we didn't try to stop it..we all were too scared of our own safety than yours...I'm sorry" she said bowing her head.

Luffy eyelid relax it self. He looked at her and the others. He then remembered what Nami said the other day.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I wasn't going to let my friends get involved with you and that bastard"_

 _Flashback ended_

He understood why they did what they did. He crossed his arms and thought long and hard figuring out what to say. He then smiled. The next action he did shocked everyone but most importantly Nami who started to tighten her fist.

(Pat..Pat)

"I understand Vivi, you don't have to worry...I'm a lot tougher than you think...I can take care of myself...and also, if your ever endanger...I will come to you" he said grinning his signature patting her aqua blue head.

Vivi blushed from the contact she was getting and what he just said. She then looked up and saw a boy who wasn't mad or hurt. Just happy. Her heart started beating fast and felt her face heat up.

"Hi, dont touch my Viviii-swan!" Sanji said with teary eye.

"Wow" Robin stated amazed on the scene in front of her.

"Why is her face getting red?" Usopp asked.

Zoro smiled moving his head from left to right. There was crunching noise that no one notice since they were concentrated on Luffy and Vivi. There was a hand crunching piece of the table. Nami couldn't get her eyes off the two of them. Anger was building up inside of her that she doesn't understand. _"_ _Why do I feel like this"_ she thought.

XXX

It's near the end of the day. Class was almost over. The teacher had some news for everyone.

"Alright everyone, settle down...I have important news, our class is going to a field trip to...Smile Corp" she said smiling.

Yusai and Luffy eyes widen hearing the name. Everyone were happy hearing about the trip. The teacher then continued.

"Now, now...for this trip our class isn't just going...another class is coming with us...I have here permissions forms that your parent of guardian must sign for you to come so please hand it in" she said sternly.

"Trip, trip..no school" Nami said with a smile.

"Smile Corp, what is it exactly?" Vivi asked not knowing it.

"How the hell should I know, I'm just happy we're leaving this boring school"she said with a happy attitude until she saw Luffy.

Her happiness toned down a bit seeing him look not his cheerful self. He looked depressed with his hair covering his eyes. It worried her a bit. The other girls didnt notice and kept having their conversation.

"To answer your question Vivi, Happy Corp is a corporation in creating human enhancing drug that helps humans reach a level that know human ever reaches" Robin answered her.

"But don't drugs harm humans?" She said not liking drugs of any kinds.

"Well not these kinds, it isn't a pill or a solid substance...I heard that it's in a liquid form that you put into your body...it causes your body to transform...your genetics change and gain powers like the power to heal, and gives you super strength"

"That amazing...so it can cure dieases"

"Yaes...I actually want to work for that corporation when I'm older...they have much more to offer than that"

"So tomorrow must be a dream come true for you"

"Ya, I cant wait to learn more about the corporation" she said with a huge smile.

Nami heard what Robin said but had her eyes focused on the boy who had his head on the desk. _"_ _Whats wrong with him"_ she thought not liking the way he looks.

"Hi, Luffy…(RING).." Nami said quietly until the bell ranged.

That's when he got up and started walking to the exit. Nami stood up wanting to chase him but everyone was blocking her path.

"Luffy!..wait!" She said trying to get his attention but failed.

She saw him leave the class with his head down. She then felt a hand touch her arm. She turned to the person.

"Nami, are you ok?" Vivi asked.

"F-fine..why do you ask?" She lied.

"Why were you calling Luffy?" Vivi asked looking worried.

"Oh, uh…"

"Hi guys are you coming" Sanji said from the exit.

"Oh, Ya!...we should leave...don't want to stay at this boring school" she exclaimed smiling nervously.

She started walking to Sanji and the other guys. Vivi did as well but felt a weird feeling in her gut. Robin in the other hand saw something different about Nami.

XXX

Nami and the group got outside and was surprised to find Luffy and Yusai talking at the exit.

"There's Luffy!" Vivi said shock seeing him with Yusai.

"Ya and t-that scary guy.." Usopp exclaimed hiding behind Zoro.

"Knock it off" Zoro shrugged him.

"They seem close" Sanji said looking how normal they act together.

"Ya" Nami said quietly.

Her legs started to move on their own. She didnt know why but the picture of seeing Luffy in class didn't sit well with her. Everyone were confused on why she was going to them.

"Nami!..dont you know where your going...that Y-yusai guy is there" Usopp said nervously but she didn't reply.

"What do you think she's doing?" Vivi asked.

"I think she wants to talk to Luffy" Robin answered.

Vivi felt a sting in her chest hearing that. She looked at Nami and couldn't help but follow her.

"I will ask her" she said and walked.

"You too Vivi!" Usopp said in shock.

"I'm not going to stand here and let the pretty Ladies go off on their own" Sanji said also walk to them.

"Sanji…" Usopp said but then saw Zoro and Robin pass by him. "You guys too!"

He then realized he was on his own. He started to shake and decided to go with them. It's safer with them than being alone.

"and that's our plan Luffy..so.." Yusai said until he heard foot steps.

He turned and saw Nami and her friends coming to him and Luffy.

"Luffy!.." Nami said raising her voice.

"Hey!..Nami" he said waving to her with a smile.

That made her blink a couple of times. _"_ _What!..hes smiling"_ she thought confused on how his mood change.

"What happen in class?" She asked him.

"..uh?" He asked not understanding what she said.

"Right after the teacher said we were going to Happy Corporation...you weren't your silly, idiot self"

Yusai eyes widen with surprise. _"_ _Good work Luffy...now she's on to you"_ he thought not liking how this is going. Luffy mood went down. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. Then Yusai came in and put one arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry Miss..but my friend and I must be going..so see ya!" He said turning the both of them and walking away.

"Never knew that Luffy has any friends" Nami said with her arms crossed not liking how he spoke to her.

Yusai then stopped walking. He smiled and turned his head to her.

"I never knew orange haired girls can make friends rather than pumpkins"

"(Tick mark)..what!"

"Me and Luffy live together under the same roof...we hang out together and train"

"Train?" Zoro said interested.

"Ya... martial arts..in matter of fact...we trained the whole day yesterday"

"All day Yesterday!" Nami said shocked.

"Ya...after he cleaned the classroom...we trained until morning"

"But how could he have cleaned all the classroom so quick just by himself"

"There's is more to him that you or anyone knows…(turned around)..so you better not underestimate him" he said put Luffy on his back.

There was a bubble of snot expanding under Luffy's noise. Through all this he was fast asleep. Yusai began walking away leaving shocked classmates. His minded was clouded with a thought making him boil inside. _"_ _Smile Corp... the place where it all started"_ he thought glaring at what was in front of him.


	6. Smile Corp

**Smile Corp**

The day has come for the field trip to Smile Corp. Miss K class arrived at the building. It was massive.

"This place is amazing...and I thought we were going to some dump" Nami stated, looking at the building.

"(Smiling)..can't believe I'm here" Robin said happy seeing the place.

"Well anyone would be happy if it's their dream to work here" Vivi said happy for her friend.

"It's just some building, there's many more like this one" Zoro exclaimed not impressed.

"Well it makes sense since you don't know the difference from one thing to another" Sanji stated.

"What you say" Zoro asked seething his teeth.

The two started bickering. Vivi notice Luffy and Yusai were looking different. She couldn't quite place it but they seemed like they weren't impressed at the building either.

"Hi, Luffy, Yusai..whats your thoughts on our trip?" Vivi asked.

"Nothing for now" Yusai answered.

Vivi didn't get much out of his answer and spoke with Luffy.

"So how about you Luffy?"

"Looks great" he answered plainly.

 _"_ _That's all"_ she thought imaging he would be jumping for joy. Someone also thought of that. Nami overheard their conversation and wondered the same thing. _"_ _Whats wrong with those two"_ she thought. Miss K snapped everyone out of what their doing and stood in front of the class.

"Alright Everyone, the other class has arrived, we can go in now"

They all turned around to see which class was going with them. Nami was shocked including Yusai. _"_ _She's here"_ they both thought shaking in fear. Kira was part of the class. She felt eyes were on her and turned her head. Nami shocked up when she looked at her and Yusai hid behind a few other classmates. Kira waved to Nami with a smile and she waved back smiling nervously. She stopped noticing Arlong and his friends. _"_ _Why are they here"_ she thought not liking this. The two class began heading in.

XXX

The place was massive with many scientist moving around, working. Robin was living in a dream world seeing the place. She was amazed seeing the technology they use and the systems they operate. Then her eyes landed on someone famous.

"Hello everyone my name is... Caesar Clown" he said smiling.

He had long hair with a white lab coat. He's the head of the corporation and is well known of his genius with the human enhancing drug. He created many medicine that cured multiple diseases. He's on the news most of the time and talks about his successes.

"Hey, Robin...who is that guy?" Nami asked not liking how he looks.

"He's a famous scientist known throughout the world for his advance knowledge"

"The guy with the mess up spiky hair" she said not believing it.

"(Giggling)..yes"

They stopped talking when Caesar began to speak.

"So you must be here to see what Smile Corp has to offer...well I will tell you first that I created this corporation so I can make humans better than they are now...we humans are limited in our capability to go beyond our limits that's why this facility contains the solution or our upgrade"

A scientist came to him holding a suitcase which he opens in front of him. Caesar smiled at the contents in it. He grabs the tube of clear liquid and shows it to everyone.

"This here is the drug known has the Smile Formula"

Everyone were amazed seeing it but some weren't. Specifically, Luffy and Yusai. They looked at it with no facial expression.

"That's a dumb name" Nami said crossing her arms.

"(Tick)..who might you be...girl" Caesar asked in anger with a scary smile.

"Why call it smile, cant you call it something more inventive"

"Well girl...there is a reason why its called Smile because once you have this inside you...you will smile at the upgrade you get"

"Doctor Clown...have you finally finished it" Robin asked with curiosity remembering that it was still in development.

"Yes we did...the enhancing human project has been done, all thanks to me..and this is prove of it" He said showing the tube.

"Are you sure that's real" Yusai spoke glaring at him.

"Of course it is!...how can you ever doubt my work"

"I'm not doubting...im just wondering if you may show us a presentation by using the Smile Formula on you"

The rest of the class began to talk among themselves. They also wanted to see what the new drug can do. Caesar began sweating bullets seeing everyone wait for his decision. _"_ _Oh no…(looking at Yusai)..who is that brat"_ he thought. He looked at the tube and thought of an idea.

"Ok..(walking)..i will..(slip).. Whoop's"

(Smash)

"Seems like my clumsiness got the better of me" Caesar exclaimed sitting on the floor.

The tube broke on the floor by Caesar tripping. Yusai smirked seeing him fall. _"_ _Clever...but just wait, I will expose what the real purpose of the drug"_ he thought. Caesar got up and wiped the dust off him.

"Well then, I think it's time for the tour…since it's a big building, you should be in groups of three, there are many paths ways so enjoy...AND DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!..I will be in my lab" he said walking out.

"Ok class, time to put yourself in groups" Miss K said.

"Hi, Luffy want to explore with me?" Vivi asked with a smile.

"Ya sure" he grinned.

"Can I join too" Kira asked.

"sure, the more, the better" Luffy said.

"Vivi-swannn why go with that idiot" Sanji said weeping.

"Sorry but maybe next time"

Nami felt a sting in her chest watching the scene. She had no clue why but hearing the fact that Vivi and Luffy are in a group together, got her blood boiling. _"_ _Luffy might do something perverted like he did with me...I should watch them"_ she thought and began walking to them until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Nami..where do you think your going" Robin asked.

"N-nowhere" she said looking away.

"Well why not we partner up"

"Y-ya sure, why not" she said smiling.

 _"_ _Maybe he might not do anything after all since Kira is there, so why do I feel like I'm being choked"_ she thought until her eyes led to Yusai. She began thinking. _"_ _Yusai, he might give me answers about Luffy, I need to know if he's not going to hurt Vivi since it seems like she likes him"_ she thought and began walking to him. She froze a few feet away. She started to shake. Her body still remembered how he made her feel. Scared and nervous. _"_ _Maybe I shouldn't"_ she thought and saw Robin walk pass her.

"Yusai, you dont have a group right, so why not join me and Nami?" Robin ask kindly.

"Group with you two…(looked at Luffy who is talking with Vivi)..sure"

The group's were decided. Sanji, Zoro and Usopp were in one group. Arlong and his friends were in another. Luffy, Vivi and Kira were another. The groups then separate and began exploring the building.

XXX

Nami's group were walking in the ground floor. They were in a room with containers of chemicals and tanks filled with creatures they never saw before.

"So freaky" Nami said looking at the tank.

"That's rude...there living creatures like us" Robin stated.

"Well there still ugly..look at me, my beauty can make any man fall to his knees"

The two heard a chuckle. Nami looked who did it and glared at him.

"Why are you laughing at" she asked in anger.

"Just the fact you think you're more beautiful than these creatures...i think it's the opposite"

"You probably never saw someone has beautiful has me before and can't tell the difference..you probably already fall for me" she said in a sassy tone smirking.

"Nope…(stopped walking)..I never thought that" he said glaring at her.

Nami felt fear rush right through her. She felt like his eyes trapped her and was able to see right through her. He then spoke.

"i can see right through your tough girl act..I can see the real you, and I fear that one day that you will do something that will make me question if you're a friend or not"

Hearing his last words made her snap out of her fear which turned into anger.

"Friend?..when were we friends because I can't recall ever we were"

"We aren't but...whos a friend to Luffy is a friend to me"

"Friend of Luffy…(clenched fist)..we aren't friends, I don't know why he thinks I would ever be friends with him...my only friends are Robin, Sanji, Vivi, Zoro, and Usopp..thats it"

"You may say that but it isn't for you to decide who's his friends...no matter what you say or do, he sees you has friend"

"But we aren't!..." she shouted.

"(Faced her)..you can say that a thousands times but I can't believe it since when he came back late from school, he told me he made a new friend...named Nami, she was fun, crazy, interesting, nice, kind , caring, and beautiful" he finished.

Nami was stunned by this. Hearing that Luffy thought of her like that after just meeting her for one day. She had her head down covering her eyes.

"Did he really say that" she said quietly.

"Ya, that's all he talked about that day while we were training"

"He must be an idiot then because I dont think the same as him, he's annoying, a weirdo, lazy, a big idiot…i don't like him"

"Nami, I don't think you mean that" Robin said in a soft tone.

"I do...I don't care how many times I have to tell him that we aren't friends, I don't know what goes through his thick skull...I know my friend's, we've been through so much together...i trust them, I know that I don't definitely trust Luffy...he probably says I'm his friend because he likes me and wants me to be his girlfriend like every other guy.."

She stopped when she heard Yusai laughed. She and Robin were confused on his reaction. He was tearing up laughing.

"Girlfriend...that's funny...you know what he thinks a girlfriend is... actually, why not you ask him" he said smirking to her.

He began walking away from the two with confused looks.

"You know that you dont mean what you said...I can see that you started to like him a bit...and saw the little hint of jealousy when you saw Vivi and Luffy together"

"Me jealous of that idiot!..ha, ha, ha..dont make me laugh, I'm glad he's talking with someone else besides me" she said walking away.

Robin looked back at orange haired girl.

"Are you sure"

Nami tensed up a little but continued walking. _"_ _I don't like him...I DONT"_ she thought trying to get rid of the pain over her chest.

XXX

"So this is the famous Smile Corp" Kira stated looking around.

"It's so huge, wonder if we will get lost" Vivi said and faced Luffy.

He didnt look himself. He's neither happy or sad just had a blank expression.

"Luffy, have you ever been in this place before?" Vivi asked.

"No"

"So shouldn't you be jumping for joy"

"Hmm, I can't explain it but being here makes me feel weird inside"

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"i dont like this place"

"You don't? How come?" Vivi asked.

She's surprised seeing Luffy act like this. It was like there is other side of him other than his cheery self. He's more serious and mature. Even his face looked more handsome to her. She felt her face blush thinking about it. _"_ _Who are you Luffy" she_ thought wondering how much does she knows about him. It wasn't until he spoke that the two girls fell down feeling dumb.

"There isnt any food" he answered.

(THUD)

"Thats why!..sheesh…(small smile)..but your right" Kira exclaimed.

"Oh well, maybe I might be wrong" Vivi said quietly.

Luffy didn't react to them except just looked forward. Even though his stomach is growling. He felt something off about this place. _"_ _It's different from before...I need to talk to Yusai about this"_ he thought and began running.

"Hey!" Kira shouted.

"Wait Luffy!" Vivi yelled.

XXX

Nami's group were entering a new room. There were many scientist working along with a certain woman with a purple shirt underneath her lab coat. She had long black hair and big hoop earrings. She was yelling at the scientist.

"How dare you get in my way...I should toss you out"

"You can't talk to us like that...your just a teenager, you shouldn't order us around"

(Smack)

"How dare you say that...my name is Boa Hancock, who works under Caesar himself, I helped design the Smile Formula not like you...scum" she said after slapping one of them.

"Wow, isn't she a bitch" Nami stated.

"I agree with that, she might be scarier than Kira" Yusai exclaimed.

"Boa Hancock" Robin said quietly.

"Do you know her, Robin" Nami asked.

"No, but i have read that she was picked by Caesar because of her intelligence and her resources"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Shes rich, she belongs to a wealthy family who is mostly made up of women"

"Made of women, she must of have a father so she can be here?" Yusai asked.

"Yes but I meant that all the families connected with her line conceive girls so she has many sisters"

"I think Sanji would be in heaven if he meets her" Nami stated.

"Well she was voted to be the most beautiful women but she's just like you"

"Like me!...me and that big boob bimbo" Nami asked being offended.

"Well not your personality but that both of you don't want to date"

"Why, she can get any guy with her beauty..and for Nami, I understand" Yusai said.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Well why not tell me"

"I don't want to have a boyfriend because I want to be free and enjoy life instead of being bored"

"That's surprising…(smiling)..your just like me"

"Like you" she said with disbelief.

"Ya, but im free...I do what I want, I dont follow anybody..I decide my life"

"Really...(chuckling)..so why are you in school if your so call..free"

"Because I want to be"

"You want to be, why..it's soo boring"

"From your perspective but not mine"

Their conversation was cut when a loud noise can be heard from across the room.

(SMASH)

"ouch!..who dare to hit me" Hancock said on the ground.

"Oh, sorry!.." Luffy said giving his hand to her.

She looked up at him and froze for the first time. _"_ _That face...that smile, is it.."_ she thought and looked at his hand. She was afraid to take it but did it. Luffy pulled her up.

"There you go, sorry" he apologized again.

"Whats your name?" she asked in a rude tone.

"Monkey D Luffy" he answered with a grin.

" _Luffy!" She thought_ surprised hearing his name. She began to smile from the happiness she's feeling. _"_ _Its him"_ she thought but was interrupted when she heard female voices.

"Luffy!..why did you run?" Kira asked making it to him.

"Luffy" Vivi called out.

She then noticed he was holding Hancock's hand. Vivi did too and felt anger rise in her. With one glance she didn't like her.

"Whats going on here?" Nami spoke walking to them along with Robin and Yusai.

"Oh, Nami!..well.." Luffy started but got interrupted.

"Who are you" Hancock said in a cold tone.

"I'm Nami" she answered not liking her tone.

"Why are you doing here"

"A field trip"

"Oh, so you must be the school where my Luffy goes than"

"M-my Luffy?" Nami asked confused.

It confused everyone including Yusai. " _Who the hell is she, I never seen in my life...but seems like she knows Luffy seeing her hand hasn't left him"_ he thought surprised. Vivi than spoke.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked.

Hancock face went red. She let go of Luffy and was holding her cheeks. She was shaking her body from left to right with a smile.

"Girlfriend?..you think we are?...maybe.. actually of course" she said with her eyes closed off.

She was trapped in her imagination. She didn't notice that everyone was walking away from her.

"Hey wait!" She shouted at them.

They shocked up and slowly turned to her.

"Hey, Luffy do you know her?" Yusai asked pissed.

"I don't think so" he answered.

"Well seems like she does to me" Nami said in anger tone.

"Where are you going, Luffy?" Hancock asked kindly.

"Oh, um.." he said not having answer.

"He doesnt have to tell you" Nami spoke rudely.

"I'm not talk to you, orange"

"Orange!, you bug eyed freak"

"uhh, how dare you..Luffy who is this women to you?"

"She my friend" he answered with a smile.

"Were not friends, stop saying that"

"Well, friend of Luffy, where is he going?" Hancock said crossing her arms with the deadliest glare.

"H-hes…"

 _"_ _Why did he have to say that!..that idiot!, Now I'm put on the spot, what the hell should I say...why do I even care..I don't think I can stand her stare much longer"_ she thought thinking of an answer and remember something she was told to do.

"H-hes going on a date with me" she answered without thinking.

The room went quiet. Everyone were surprised except for Luffy who didn't know what's going on. Nami realize what she said and blushed.

"W-well actually we're just going to eat together for lunch in a mall so…(grabbed Luffy)...c-come on Luffy" she said with the biggest blush.

She dragged Luffy leaving everyone confused on the spot.


	7. Lightning the Spark

**Lighting the spark**

"Hey.."

"Whats the matter"

"One of our cameras went off"

"Might be malfunctioning, we need to call the repair guy"

"Maybe"

"Where was the camera anyways?"

"The back entrance, specifically the docks where the trucks come in"

"Well that shouldn't be too important for us to call Caesar over"

The two security guards were in the surveillance room. They had been watching everything that was going on in the building. One of the screens became static that was moderating the back entrance. Another had Nami grabbing Luffy by the arm.

XXX

"Nami" Luffy said confused on why she was pulling him.

"I dont want to hear it!...i dont care what your relationship with that big titted bimbo..(tightening her grip)..I'm doing this because I promise my mother I would do something nice for you...so shut up and let me take you out but you're buying!" She exclaimed.

"That's not a nice thing to do" another voice said.

The two stop walking when they saw Yusai and the others walking to them. They all wanted to escape from Hancock. Vivi felt her heart ache seeing Nami holding Luffy's arm and Robin smirked seeing how normal Nami looks holding Luffy's arm.

"Shouldn't you pay since you offered" Yusai said smirking.

"I dont need to pay anything, taking Luffy to a place to eat is my way of paying him back" Nami exclaimed.

"Fine but we're coming"

"Fine, I dont care…"

The two stare off with fire in their eyes. Luffy can feel their rage and wanted to escape but Nami wasn't letting go. Robin intervened.

"But Nami, I thought you were taking him on a date" she said.

"W-well..(blushing).. i-i had to think of something to get away from the witch..I wasnt going to actually go out with him" she said and turned to Luffy.

Her faced turned full red seeing her arm was still linked to his. She got away from him. She didn't know why it took her this long to realize it but it felt natural to her. A strange feeling started to grow inside her. She shaked her head ignoring the new thoughts in her mind. Her face was back too normal and was replaced with a serious one. She turned around and continued walking.

"Let's go...we should all get something to eat"

Yusai sighed and followed along with Luffy who looked like his normal self. Vivi didn't like how Nami reacted. She started to feel that she might have feelings for him. _"_ _Nami.."_ she thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Robin who smiled sweetly.

"Let's go" she said kindly.

She nodded and smiled. The two began walking. Kira followed along wondering why Nami doesn't like Luffy. She thought that day she put them together cleaning the classroom would make them friends. Her eyes lead her to Yusai who brought Luffy aside of the group. Her eyes squinted to him. " _Yusai.."_ she thought.

XXX

"So Luffy, did you notice something" Yusai asked.

"Ya, this place...they changed things, the place that we got in is fixed and more heavily protected"

"Really…(smiling)..that won't be to hard"

"Had a feeling you would say that"

"I dont plan on leaving empty handed this time…but first we need to get away from your friends"

"Aren't we going to eat?"

"We will eat after"

"But im hungry" Luffy stated with his stomach growling.

"Stop thinking with your stomach...do you know how important this is, we need the information if we want…."

"What information?"

Yusai and Luffy heard Kira behind them. Yusai turned to her.

"Information about this trip, there probably is an assignment so we better find all kinds of information" he said causally.

"That's smart of you" Kira said with her arms crossed.

She was still suspicious of them. She felt something between the two that didn't feel right to her. Even though Yusai looked his normal self she can see that he's hiding something in his eyes.

"Namiii, Robin!, Viviiii, Kira!" Sanji yelled running to them.

Zoro and Usopp followed behind. Sanji was crying in front of the girls. He felt like he was in hell without seeing his precious girls.

"Are you lovely ladies ok….(glared at Yusai and Luffy)..did you hurt them" he said in anger.

"Sanji, were fine...they didn't do anything to us" Vivi stated with a warm smiled that made Sanji melt.

"Seems like you guys had a great time" Nami said sarcastically seeing their frowns.

"It's just some building" Zoro said.

"Ya, some building that you easily got lost in" Usopp exclaimed.

"I wasn't lost...i was exploring"

"Just admit that you were lost moss head" Sanji exclaimed.

"What did you say cry baby"

"You heard me"

The two were against each other with anger in their eyes.

"Stop you two...were all going to eat..do you guys want to come?" Nami asked bored.

"i would love too...Nami!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever" Zoro said with his arms crossed.

"Your the coming too?" Usopp asked Yusai and Luffy.

"Ya, Nami did offer" Yusai answered.

"She offering...that only happens once every blue moon"

"Hey!..I offer sometimes" Nami stated with uncertainty.

"Let go already...I'm hungry!" Luffy wined.

"Fine lets go" she said with irritation.

Everyone all agreed and began heading out to the exit. Nami was still leading the group but with Luffy beside her who was annoying her with questions about the food their going to eat. Sanji was talking with Vivi and Robin with hearts in his eyes. Zoro had Usopp beside him so he didnt wander off and get lost. Kira was near Yusai who felt like her eyes were burning into him. _"_ _She might be a she demon, but she's observant"_ he thought looking over his shoulder at her. He felt that she will be trouble for him in the future.

XXX

"Boss, we're here...what do you want us to do"

 **"** **Good, I hear that a school is on a field trip there...why not you guys scare them a bit...it will be a perfect diversion for me, also if the guy with the cold stare ask you any questions, answer him"**

"Yes Boss"

The communicator turned off. There were twelve men wearing black suits with helmets on hiding their identities. They were ordered to infiltrate Smile Corp by their boss who is unknown. One of them dropped a bag that was full with artillery. Each one took out a handgun out of the back and some didn't need it. They were skillful in close combat if it was necessary against teenagers inexperienced in fighting. They began spreading out and started their plan causing a panic so their boss can enter without him dealing with trouble.

XXX

(BANG..BANG)

Loud bangs can be heard echoing in the laboratory. The fire alarms went on. Students and workers were panicking from the gunshots being fired. They all were running out of the building for safety except for Caesar who is in a secret room which has surveillance of everything that is going on in the building. They were scientist with suits covering their appearance with him.

"Caesar... shouldn't we be leaving"

"No!..we can't leave this building with all my research, I dont know who is behind all this but I'm not going to let them steal my work"

"What about the students"

"Who cares about them!...they aren't our problem, right now we must seal certain parts of the building so they won't enter room 99"

"Yes sir"

Caesar started biting his nails. He was sweating because he was nervous about who was behind this. _"_ _He can't be coming for me now...not when I'm so close into manipulating the drug"_ he thought.

XXX

"What was that!" Nami said in fear.

"S-sounded l-like gunshots" Usopp exclaimed nervously, hiding behind Zoro who was also nervous.

"Someone must want to steal the smile drug" Kira stated.

"We need to get out of here quick…its not safe anymore" Sanji exclaimed sweating.

Everyone were shaken from fear except for Luffy and Yusai who looked calm. _"_ _Whats going on here"_ Yusai thought. He never thought someone would attack the laboratory now. He sensed something was wrong. Luffy in the other hand was looking at Nami who looked shaken in fear but this was different. She looked more terrified than anyone else. She was hugging herself slowly going down on her knees. Luffy eyes widen sensing danger. He began running to Nami. Yusai sensed it too and looked behind them. Men with black suits were heading their way.

"Guys...Run!" Yusai yelled out.

Everyone looked back and saw the men. They froze from fear for a second until Yusai spoke.

"RUN!" He yelled once more.

They snapped out of it and began running the opposite direction except for Nami who couldn't make her legs move.

"Nami…" Luffy spoke softly.

"No,no,..." she kept repeating herself with her hands on her head.

Luffy looked at the upcoming men and at her. He nodded to himself and grabbed her arm. He began forcing her to run.

"Luffy!.." she said shocked by this.

He didnt answer her. He kept running with her behind him. The two were far behind the group. Yusai notice and looked behind him seeing Luffy with a serious expression. Yusai understand what he was going to do and turned back. Luffy began turning his head look for something. Nami was confused what he was doing.

(Bang...bang)

"Luffy!.." Nami yelled out from the sound of gun shots.

She squeezed his hand. Luffy felt it and began running faster. He then found what he was looking for. He tightened his hold on Nami and pulled her against his chest. Now Nami had her head in his chest. Luffy watched the men about to shoot. He pulled out something from his pocket. _"_ _Hope this works"_ he thought and threw metallic balls at them.

(Explosion)

They explode causing white smoke to cover the men. It soon vanished leaving the men confused. They looked around for the two that they were following but they were completely gone. They decided to look for the others and began running in their direction.

(Thud)

"There gone" Luffy said after closing the janitor door.

Him and Nami hide in a small janitor closet with no lights and was crowded with supplies. Luffy and Nami were cramped. Luffy still held Nami against his chest. He can feel her shivering. She had a tight hold on his shirt.

"Nami.." he said quietly.

She didn't respond. She felt her life was about to end hearing the gunshots. Thoughts of Nojiko and Bellemere raced in her mind. She didn't want to leave them yet. She gripped his shirt more. Tears slowly slide down her cheeks. She soon felt Luffy moving away from her but she stopped him.

"Don't" she said quietly with her head down.

"Nami..the bad guys arent out there...it's safe"

"That doesn't mean they're not in the building"

"But…"

"Luffy those were bad guys with guns that can kill us with one shot...why aren't you shaking..why aren't you scared..why aren't you panicking about this" she said with frustration.

She didnt know why the guy who acts like an idiot and thinks about food a lot, is calm about the situation they are in. She doesn't understand him at all. It's making her mad not knowing who he was. She then heard him speak.

"I've been through worse" he said blankly.

"W-wait you have?" She said sounding confused.

"In my old school where me and Yusai came from...it was different than yours"

He paused waiting for her to speak but she didn't. Instead she had her ear against his chest looking at the door. She stopped shaking but that didnt mean she wasn't still scared. Hearing his heart was calming her down. Luffy continued.

"it was a school full a people that are strong"

"So like bullies?" She suggested.

"Not really, somewhere but they were brought down by someone stronger than me or Yusai"

"Who was he?"

"He's dangerous, I never felt scared of my life seeing him up close...just being in his presence makes my body go numb"

"Uh, just like Yusai when he introduced himself"

"I must of have been asleep"

"(Chuckling)..you were"

Luffy smile hearing her chuckle. He continued.

"ya, actually Yusai knew more about him than me"

"How, was he his friend or something"

"No, he never said those words about him...but he did say he's dangerous and it's his fault"

"His fault?..I don't understand"

"Me either, I didn't want to ask any more questions since it wasn't for me to bud in...also the fact that he plans on taking care of him on his own"

"Sounds to me like he's afraid almost"

"It's possible...that day, our eyes were open to the truth on what we were up against"

"What day was that?"

"When half our school exploded"

"I heard about that...people say there was a bomb planted in a room"

"No, there was no bomb...a fight happened instead"

"A fight!..how can a fight cause an explosion to happen"

"This isn't any normal fight Nami...I rather not say more; I don't want you to get involved"

Nami felt the strange feeling again. A warm sensation in her chest. She never noticed how long she was talking to Luffy or even that she was at all. She thought having a conversation with Luffy would be involving food or something stupid but instead, it was something interesting. Something that she wanted to know more of. Mostly about Luffy.

"You cant leave a girl hanging you know"

"W-what?"

"Finish the story"

"But Nami…"

"Whats wrong…(looking at him)..I'm a tough girl or do you think I'm weak like that big titted bimbo" she said thinking about Hancock.

"No, I never thought you were weak...I think your strong Nami"

She blushed hearing that from his mouth. She wasn't going to let that emotion stop her from saying more. She breathed out and talked.

"O-ok then so whats stopping you from telling me?"

"Yusai told me I shouldn't tell anyone...or they might get endanger"

"So your going to listen to Yusai and not me" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Wellll" he said looking the other way.

(Thud)

"Ouch!" Luffy said after getting punched by Nami.

"The answer is me, you idiot" she said crossing her arms.

She saw Luffy struggling to think. _"_ _It must be bad if he's forcing himself to shut up"_ she thought but she felt like she needed to know more about him. No matter the cost.

"How about we keep it a secret between us" she suggested.

"A secret…"

"Ya, doesn't it sound fun"

"I guess so"

"So tell me…"

"Later.."

"Later?..why not now"

"Nami..(crossing his arms)..did you forget about the bad guys with guns"

"Oh ya…" she said totally forgetting about the situation they were in still.

Luffy saw the frown on Nami. He couldn't help seeing that. Then an idea popped in his mind.

"Why not after all this, we go somewhere just the two of us and I will tell you then…" he said grinning.

That brought her smile back along with her mood but that changed when she realized there was people with guns that can kill them out there still. Her mood went down once again.

"Whats wrong?" Luffy asked worried.

"How do you know if we're going to get out of here...those guys have guns...we could die" she said with her head down.

She then felt a hand against her cheek. It made her look at Luffy. Her eyes widen seeing a serious expression on his face.

"I won't let that happen Nami, I'm going to protect you and get you out of here safely...and we will talk right after all this and after dinner cause I'm still hungry...and I'm paying so don't give up"

Nami was surprised but grateful. She knew that he meant every word. She smiled and giggled at how he was still thinking about food. She touched his hand and brought it down. She squeezed it and nodded.

"Ok, but I want a fancy restaurant not some cheap sandwich shop" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Ok" he said laughing.

It made Nami laugh but stopped when she realized what just happened. _"_ _D-did Luffy ask me out on a date...and I accepted!"_ She thought with shock. Her faced turned bright red. _"_ _Did he plan this...no, no, he doesn't even know what a date is…"_ she thought looking at his innocent expression. _"_ _Maybe..it..might..be..fun, he isn't boring..heck, he turned every boring day into a interesting one...and it's not really a date since we're going out has..fr, no, classmates eating some dinner and then he's going to tell me what happen at his old school..that's it"_ she thought assuring herself.

"Nami.."

"..ya"

"Let's go"

Nami hesitated and looked at the door. She was still afraid but she felt that she was in good hands. She squeezed his hand telling him that she's ready. Luffy nodded and opened the door. The two began running, with their hands lock together.

XXX

"There's the exit" Vivi stated seeing the exit sign.

Everyone were running from the bad guys who were catching up to them. They all felt nervous on getting caught except for Yusai. It wasn't until a different alarm went on that a metal wall began coming down in front of the exit. Yusai's expression turned dark. _"_ _Caesar_ " he thought.

"Whats going on?" Zoro asked wondering why it was coming down.

"They planning on locking us in" Sanji answered not liking this.

"W-we won't make it!" Usopp Exclaimed in fear.

The wall was a few inches above the floor until it fully slammed down on it. When hearing that, everyone knew that they were trapped. They heard footsteps stop behind them. The twelve man blocked their only escape. Usopp hide behind Zoro and the girls hide behind Sanji who rather have himself become their shield. Yusai in the other hand was in front of the two with cold eyes, glaring at the small camera in the corner of the room.

XXX

"Sir, what about the students that are left"

"Who cares" Caesar said stretching his arms.

"But…"

"Leave them be..(seeing the screen)..we will just say they die protecting the drug"

Caesar stared into the screen which had Yusai and everyone. He couldn't help but feel afraid seeing Yusai's glare. He felt uncomfortable even though he was in a room, somehow he felt has if Yusai was right in front of him.

 **"** **Caesar** "

He spiked up hearing his name being called through the screen. He leaned in close to hear better.

 **"** **Don't think this is over"**

(Smash)

Caesar eyes blinked rapidly when the screen turned into static. He felt shivers go down his spine hearing his voice all cold and deep.

XXX

Sparks came out of the camera which had a ninja star in it. Yusai threw it so no one can watch over what was about to happen. He turned to the men with the guns. He gave them a stare that made them step back a bit. There guns were raised to him. Yusai put his hands in his pants pocket. He began stepping forward.

"Why not put the guns away...and let us..(stopped walking)..use our fists" he suggested smirking.

Laughter can be heard coming from the bad guys. They couldn't believe what he just said. Yusai grinned at their reaction. He lifted up his hands from his pockets.

(SMASH)

Guns can be seen banging on the floor with stars in them.

"There much better…(clenched fist)..now it's even" Yusai said glaring at them.

They were surprised on what just happened. They entered their fighting stance, they don't plan on underestimating the boy again. The people behind Yusai were shocked in what just happened.

"How did you.." Kira spoke first.

"Training, and also good tech from Luffy's father"

" _Luffy's father"_ Vivi thought wondering about who is Luffy's father. Even though they saw what Yusai can do, they knew that it won't help them. It was one against twelve.

"Sanji..Zoro" Yusai said in a cold tone.

They looked at him wondering why he called their names.

"I'm going to need your help...I can't fight in these conditions"

"Our help..are you nuts, we can't fight these guys...you might have some ninja training with those stars but we are just high school students who dont know how to fight" Sanji exclaimed.

"So are you going to give up hope on leaving" Yusai asked.

Sanji eyes widen. He put his head down and clenched his fist. He was scared. He didnt know what he can do except think negatively on the situation. It wasn't until Yusai spoke again that his mind changed.

"You dont need to know how to fight to fight your enemies….what you need...is a reason to fight!..(faced him)...once you find that, you just let your body move...let the angry take over...let your fire burn inside you…(clenched his fist in front of him)...don't let anything or anyone stand in your way…(glaring)..i know you and Zoro can fight...I saw it when I first met you two, that's why I'm waiting for the day….that I get my chance to fight both of you, but for right now...I'm going to spark the fire in you" he said grinning.

Yusai pulled out three ninja stars from his pocket. He pointed them to Sanji but his eyes were on someone else. Sanji eyes followed his and looked behind him. Then his eyes widen realizing what he was about to do.

(Smash...smash...Smash!)

Vivi, Kira, and Robin eyes widen from the sheer feeling of fear. Yusai threw the stars at them but missed and pierced the wall behind them. They all felt their heart pop out of their chest feeling how close the star was to their necks. Yusai smiled at Sanji's reaction which made everyone look at him. Sanji had his foot on Yusai's arm that threw the ninja stars. Right before he threw them, Sanji slammed his foot on Yusai's arm adjusting the target so they wouldn't hit the girls.

Sanji looked at Yusei with murderous intent. He felt hate against Yusai for almost hurting the ladies. He felt the surge of anger boiling inside him that wanted to be released. It wasn't until he saw Yusai's grin that he snapped out of his anger a bit.

"Good…(grabbed Sanji's foot with his free hand)..you can get me back after were done here" Yusai said and pulled his foot away his arm.

It left a red shoe print that would cause anyone to scream if they were slammed with a shoe but not Yusai. He was calm and relax. No anger in his eyes. Sanji stood up still feeling his blood boiling. Yusai then faced Zoro.

"I can see the fire is already inside you but...you're missing something"

"(Small smile)...it was funny seeing Sanji reaction...I don't fight with my hands or legs..(glaring)..i use swords" Zoro exclaimed.

It didnt surprised anyone that he would say that since they knew that he lives in a dojo where he practices his sword skill. He could have brought it up but he couldn't bring his weapon to school or anywhere except at his dojo. So what was the point to bring it up in the first place. Yusai smiled and reached down his pockets. Zoro was confused on what he was doing. Yusai then threw something at him. He got it and looked at two wooden sticks, size of a pen but fatter.

"Whats this?" He asked confused why he gave him this.

"Just an invention that I created...it might not be what you're use to but it's similar"

Zoro didn't understand what he was saying until he pressed down on the wood. Suddenly they extended into two long bow staff the size of him. He was surprised that something little became something huge. He tightens is grip on it and felt how durable it was. Yusai turned around and faced the enemy.

(Crack)

He cracked his knuckles and slam his fist into his hand. Zoro and Sanji stepped forward and stood beside him. Ready to fight.

"Won't this be fun...it could have been four on twelve but…(looking at Luffy and Nami hiding behind the wall)..Luffy has his on troubles dealing with a bossy she demon" he stated.

Nami had a tick on her head and wanted to beat up Yusai but she had Luffy gripping her hand telling her not too. The two heard everything and saw everything that happened. They decided to hide instead of going and help. Even though Luffy wanted too so badly but he had to watch Nami.

"So...shall we begin" Yusai said grinning with excitement in his eyes.


	8. Dinner

**Dinner**

The bad guys began charging to them. Yusai ran in first and began using what he learned against the enemy. He began punching and blocking their punches. He soccer kicked one of them with force that made them smash into the wall. Four more came up to him. He clenched his fist and ran to them.

The rest were heading to Zoro and Sanji direction who looked ready for them. Zoro held the bow staffs tight. He glared at the men coming to him with cold eyes. When they were close enough, he charged in. He began blocking their punches with the bow staff's and pushing them back. His eyes kept on shifting to each one predicting their next move. They stopped and he made a X with his weapons against a strong punch. The weapon took most of the blow, Zoro clenched his teeth trying to push the punch back. He soon notices the enemy was wide open and took it. He took him out but notice more of them coming and striked their chest. He targeted the one running right to him. He gripped the bow staff and closed his eyes. He imagined himself in a dark space, alone with no sound insight. He soon sensed the enemy's move and opened his eyes.

(Thud)

The suited man fell down behind Zoro who went right through him with incredible speed, knocking him down. There was still more and Zoro grinned seeing them.

Sanji had his hair covering his eyes. _"_ _I'm not going to let you hurt these lovely ladies"_ he thought and showed his burning passion in his eyes. He began using his legs to trash them. Some were able to handle it until Sanji kneed them under their jaw.

"I won't let your filthy hands touch any of these wonderful ladies" he said and kept on fighting.

Yusai sighed after knocking two down. He noticed something during his fight. _"_ _There enhanced... meaning…(seeing the two getting up)..they will keep on getting up unless..(clenched his fist), I cant use it..but knowing that they are enhance tells me something very important about who's behind this"_ he thought and closed his eyes. He punched his left palm and kept it there. He began focusing his mind.

The enemy saw Yusai left himself wide open and decided to attack him. Yusai sensed them coming but he stayed in the same position.

(SMASH...THUD)

"What are you doing...it's no time to sleep" Zoro said knocking two down with his bow staff's pointing at the enemy.

"Hes right..didint you say you wanted a fight" Sanji exclaimed after kicking the enemy aside aside.

The two had their backs to Yusai, so they can see upcoming enemies. They were confused on why Yusai was standing doing nothing. There minds wandered to the men that were knocked out before, getting up heading toward them.

"Dont worry about me...just worry about yourselfs" Yusai said calmly with his eyes still closed.

"What are you saying, we can't leave you to die by these bad guys before i do" Sanji stated not forgetting what he almost did to the girls.

"and what about our fight...you can't just run away by getting yourself beat up" Zoro exclaimed.

Yusai smiled at their words but still stayed in his position.

"Don't worry I dont plan on dying...not until I finish my problem but for right now...whats important is to get everyone out of here...no matter what" Yusai said.

"(Smiling)...how can you, we are trapped with no means of escape"

"In order to be free you must break down the challenges that are in front of you" Yusai said and slowly opened his eyes.

He was staring at the metal wall. He clenched his right fist tight. He began stepping forward. He pulled his arm back that started to changed colour from his fist. His hair was covering his eyes. He got near the wall and stared at with murderous eyes. The next thing he did shocked everyone in the area.

(SMASHED)

Yusai punched the metal wall making a huge hole. When he brought his arm back, the colour went back too normal. Not everyone saw it except for Kira who was most shocked seeing what he just did. " _W-was that haki?"_ She thought knowing what it was. The enemy were shocked with words and stopped fighting Zoro and Sanji. Yusai had his back at everyone. Light from the outside was shining through Yusai. They can feel the wind from the outside. Yusai did too but also sensed something else.

(Smash)

In a quick flash, Yusai had one of the bad guys up against the wall with his hand gripping his neck tight. He stared into the guy with coldness in his eyes. Everyone was shocked what he did. Even Luffy who felt something was wrong and got out from hiding with Nami following behind. No one can hear it but Yusai mouth moved saying something to the guy he had in his hold. The guy answered him.

"Yes"

(Thud)

After that Yusai dropped him and began walking out. His blood was boiling from who set this up.

"Yusai, where you goin?" Luffy asked.

"You guys should leave here...I don't think these guys won't come after you...I will meet you at home Luffy" he said he ran off.

He pulled a smoke ball and smashed it on the ground. Smoke covered him until the wind blew it away leaving revealing no one. Luffy was confused why he's acting like this but did what he was told. He pulled Nami and started running. The two got outside. After them, the rest followed deciding not to think over what happened much longer.

XXX

Everyone were far away from the building. They were behind Smile Corp which was a grassy area with trees spreading across the area. They were exhausted and tired.

"T-that was close" Usopp said shivering from fear.

"Ya, I thought we were done for" Vivi stated sweating.

"Good thing we had Zoro, Sanji and Yusai protecting us" Robin exclaimed smiling.

"Anything for you girls, I would risk my very life" Sanji said dramatically.

Zoro was resting, with his back against a tree. He was tired from today. Luffy was staring at the building with a serious expression. His hand was still locked with Nami who looked at him with a worried expression.

XXX

Sparks can be seen flickering from broken control panels. It was dark with just the small lights from the machines that weren't destroyed. Footsteps can be heard. There was a mysterious figuring hidden within the darkness. He was walking to a steel door. He stopped walking after sensing something behind him. His bright white teeth shined through the darkness from grinning.

"It's been awhile..Yusai" he said not turning to him.

Yusai's right hand turned into a fist. Steam started coming off from it.

XXX

(EXPLOSION)

Everyone eyes widen seeing the top corner of the building exploded into flames but not just any flames.

"What just happened!" Usopp said in shock.

"Did those bad guys plant a bomb?" Vivi questioned.

"No or there would be smoke and fire but that isn't neither of those" Robin answered her.

"What the hell is that..black fire" Sanji said noticing the fire consuming the bright red fire.

"That's impossible, there isnt such things of black fire" Robin stated, amazed seeing them.

"Well it is...it's there and it seems like it's consuming the normal fire by so much" Zoro exclaimed who woke up by the explosion.

"I don't think those are normal fire" Kira said pulling her phone and turning on her camera.

She began zooming in so she can have a better look. She wasn't seeing anything until a shadow of someone in the flames that looked more crimson red than orange.

Luffy was watching it with a worried expression. Nami notice it and tried making him look at her by squeezing his hand. Since that didnt work. She thought of something else.

"Luffy.." she said quietly to him.

He didnt answer.

"Luffy, whats wrong?" She asked in a worried tone.

(SMASH)

Then a loud smash was heard. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. It seemed like the crimson fire was punched to the other side of the building by the black flames.

"Did that just happen" Usopp asked not believing his eyes.

"Ya" Vivi answered not believing it too.

The crimson flames soon went out except for the black flames that kept on burning. Kira slowly put her phone down. She was shocked from what she saw.

(Ring...ring)

Everyone turned their attention to where the ringing was coming from which was in Luffys pants. He reached into his pants with his free hand and pulled his phone. He answered it with the same expression.

"Hello"

 **"** **H-hi L-luffy"**

"Yusai"

 **"** **I-im going to be home late"**

"why?"

 **"** **w-well...some of my ribs are broken along with my arm but that's not the reason...I'm just really, really...tired"**

"Ok then"

Luffy hanged up and put his phone in his pocket. He noticed everyone was staring at him. He was confused on why.

"Well?" Nami spoke first.

"Well what?" He asked.

"That was Yusai...what did he say"

"Oh, he's coming home late"

"He must have escaped if he told you that" Sanji suggested.

"Of course he would...did you see the way he fights...i wonder if I can learn to be strong has him" Usopp said thinking.

"Well…(standing)..there is no reason to stay here" Zoro stated and started walking.

Everyone else agreed and began walking except for Luffy who was still look at the black flames. Nami was still with him and felt his grip weakening. She can tell that something is on his mind and doesn't plan on leaving him. She tightens her hold and began pulling him.

"Uh, Nami!"

"Shut up"

"What are you doing"

"What do you mean!..didn't you promise me your going to tell me the rest of your story"

Luffy spiked up. _"_ _She remembers..not good"_ he thought hoping that she didnt remember. He tried thinking of a way to get out of this. He felt his stomach growl that made his light bulb shine. He pulled Nami making him be the one dragging her.

"Hey!" She said shocked that he did that.

"First dinner" he said rudely.

"fine!" she said with a hint of anger.

XXX

The two began going to dinner until Nami got distracted seeing jewelry through a store window. They went in and began looking around the place. It was filled with many different types of jewellery. Luffy was amazed seeing how shiny they were. Nami was staring at the ones in the case. The store clerk told her that she can try them on.

She accepted and began wearing many different kinds. She had many rings on her finger and three necklaces on. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how good she looks. Luffy smiled seeing her so happy. She took the jewellery off and saw one that got her eyes. It was separate from the rest and not has expensive. It was hanged up in a rectangle case on top of the desk case. There were multiple of necklaces but one stood out from the rest.

It was a silver chain necklace with an orange tangerine with one green leaf.

"How much is this" she asked the clerk.

"Oh this…(looking at the necklace)..30 dollars" he answered.

"Wow"

She pulled out her wallet and checked if she had the money but only had a ten dollars. She felt sad not having the amount.

"Dont have enough...I will get it next time..come on Luffy" she said in a sad tone leaving the store.

Luffy turned around from the mirror and had multiple of chains and rings on. He blinked seeing Nami leave.

"Wait!" He said taking everything off.

XXX

Nami walked ahead of Luffy who saw her depressed look. He got beside her and asked.

"Are you ok Nami?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be" she answered in a sassy tone.

"Ok...are you hungry?" He asked feeling his stomach growling.

"No" she said looking away.

Then her stomach growled making her blush from embarrassment. Luffy chuckled and grabbed her hand which surprised her. He started pulling her.

"Let's go to dinner" he said with a smile.

"w-where are you taking me?" she asked flustered holding his hand.

"I know a place" he answered grinning.

Nami had no clue where Luffy was taking her. She felt like she walked around the whole city. Her legs were tired and she was tired. She just wanted to go home, take a long bath and sleep. Then she remembered why she was with Luffy. _"_ _His story...he hasn't finish telling me everything"_ she thought and started to wonder if he was distracting her so he wouldn't tell her. Her eyes widen noticing they both stopped walking.

"Luffy.." she said about to ask why they stopped.

"We're here...took a while, couldn't remember the location" he said letting go of her hand.

"That's why we walked all across the city!...I should beat you!" She said raising her fist to him until she noticed what was behind him.

Her eyes widen in amazement. She started walking, passing Luffy. She stopped at the edge and had her hands on the railing. She was looking out at the beautiful ocean but what made her legs move is the beautiful sunset so close to the ocean. It was bright and made the sky look like it was on fire. The different shades of colours look like they were dancing in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful" she said softly.

"Ya it sure is" Luffy said leaning on the rail next to her, staring at the sunset.

Nami wasn't surprised seeing him next to her. All day he kept on surprising her making this just an ordinary thing. She smiled until a thought pop in her head. It was when Yusai told her about what Luffy thinks a girlfriend is. Part of her wanted to know if he had been in a relationship with a girl or even is in one now. She looked in the corner of her eye at him. Then the strange feeling returned to her again when she saw how the sun light was making Luffy glow. It made her heartbeat speed up. " _Wow, when did Luffy get so handsome...what!..no, why am I thinking this..stop, it Nami"_ she thought to herself. She began banging her head until she heard a voice making her stop.

"What's the matter Nami?" Luffy asked confused about her expression.

"(Blushing).. n-nothing's wrong..(nervously smile).. enough about me, uh..Luffy, d-do y-you have a g-girlfriend?" She asked nervously.

"Ya.(smiling)..you.."

That made Nami freeze up. She could hear her heart beating louder and louder. Her face turned different shades of red. The strange feeling began growing stronger and stronger that she didnt know what she was going to do until Luffy spoke again.

"Vivi, Robin, Kira...and a few old girlfriends in my old school" he finished trying to think of more.

(SMASHED)

"OUCH!"Luffy said rubbing his head after Nami karate chopped him to the floor.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT A GIRLFRIEND IS!" she yelled furiously.

"really..(getting up)..so what are girlfriends?" Luffy asked.

"Uh,.w-well..(playing with her fingers)..i-ts when two people care for each other deeply.." she said until she got interrupted.

"So like me and Yusai...does that mean he's my girlfriend"

(SMASHED)

Luffy was smashed into the ground again. Nami had steam coming out from her head having to deal with Luffy's idiocy. _"_ _I know why you wanted me to ask him now Yusai...just wait until I get my hands on you"_ she thought planning getting her revenge. Luffy got up and stepped back away from Nami with fear. She sighed looking how scared he was.

"No Luffy...just forget it, aren't we going to eat" she asked crossing her arms.

"Right come with me" he said walking away.

She followed him. They didn't go far from where they were. There were tables out with umbrellas in the middle of them. She noticed Luffy talking with a man that nodded to him. She took a seat and waited for him. She wondered what he was doing. _"_ _Why is he talking to him"_ she thought with her chin on her hand.

"Thank you" Luffy said to the man.

He began walking to Nami with two hands full of food. One had steak with fries on the side and the other was the same. He got to her table and brought the two plates down. He sat in front of Nami.

"Whats this?" Nami said confused looking at what he ordered.

"Food" he answered plainly.

"Were going to eat here"

"Ya, this is my favourite place to eat...the cook makes good steak"

"Ah,uh...didn't I say I wanted to go to a fancy Restaurant"

"But this is better than a fancy restaurant" he said in a serious tone.

"(Sighing)..fine" she said about to grab the second plate.

(Slap)

"Hey!" Nami said bringing her hand back after Luffy slapped it away.

"This is my food!"

"Your food!..where's mine then?" She asked.

"Well i dont what you want"

"Then ask me!"

"Fine…"

"Too late..(stealing one of his plate)..this is your fault" she said and ate a fry.

"Yusai's right...you are a she demon" Luffy said crossing his arms not liking her stealing his food.

"(Menacing smile)..a beautiful she demon..and don't forget it" she said giggling at his reaction.

Luffy forgave Nami stealing his food and started eating his. The two ate and finished. It became dark out and Luffy and Nami were walking on a bridge. Luffy looked up at the night sky. He smiled. _"_ _Yes, this is my chance"_ he thought smiling seeing Nami's back.

"So Nami.." he said with his arms behind his head.

"Ya" she said not looking at him.

"It's dark out...i think we should go home and call it a night"

"No"

"Ok then...good night…(blinked)..wait what, no?" he exclaimed confused on what she just said.

"You heard me...you still haven't told me the rest of your story"

 _"_ _Crap she remembers"_ he thought hoping she didn't.

"But Nami...it's dark out and I think your mother will be worried if you stayed out with me all night"

"So come to my house...that why she wouldn't worry and I get to hear the rest of your story" she exclaimed and turned to him.

Luffy was surprised what she just said. She didnt give him a say in it and grabbed his hand and began running with him behind. _"_ _I'm not going to let you run away that easily"_ she thought.

XXX

It was a long walk but they were a few houses away from Nami's. For the whole walk, the two were casually talking about their favourite music to family. Nami was told about Shanks and how Luffy thinks of him has the best uncle. He didn't mention his father which made Nami curious but left alone for now. They reach the topic on Luffy's brothers.

"You have brothers" Nami said in a surprise tone.

"Ya, Ace and Sabo, there my older brothers" he answered her.

"Where are they?"

"There in some academy, cant remember the name, we barely see each other has much"

"I also forgott where my Sister goes to school, it's some type of weird place she keeps on saying whenever she comes home…so why do you barely see your brothers?"

"The academy is far from here and they live near there"

"oh, that must be sad not seeing them has often" she said looking down.

"(smiling) don't worry, when they do come and visit me, we have a blast"

"(smiling)…ok then"

The two reached Nami's house and continued their way to the front.

XXX

The door opened. Nami came in along with a nervous Luffy.

"Mom I'm home..I'm going to be in my room" she said walking to the staircase.

"Ok Nami.." she said in the kitchen with her back to her daughter. "Oh and welcome home sweetheart and welcome home boy I never meant…" she said and stopped what she was doing.

She spun around and saw Luffy about to go up the stairs. Luffy sensed danger and turned around and saw a scary mom. She started walking to him.

"Nami..who is this boy with you and why is he going to your bedroom" She asked her with a scary smile.

"He's Luffy, my classmate, he's going to help me with homework" she answered her.

"Really…(glaring at Luffy)...you better not hurt my lovely daughter" she said inches away from him.

"I would never hurt Nami" he said looking at her straight in the eye.

Bellemere was surprised how brave Nami's 'classmate' was. It's been awhile since she met someone who can handle her glare. She smiled and looked at Luffy. She pointed a finger to him.

"You listen up Luffy...there are rules in this house you must follow...number one..If you sleep on it, make it up

...if you wear it, hang it up..

…if your drop it, pick it up..

...if you eat from it, wash it…

...if you open it, close it..

...if it cries, love it…I have two more but that's when we have pets but you get the point, remember it whenever you come to my house"

"Yes, I will" he said shocked about how much rules there are.

"Good..(smiling)..i'll leave you two on your homework"

She went back to the kitchen. Luffy sighed and began walking up the stairs. Nami opened her door and walked in.

"Sorry, my mother is strict with rules…(sitting on her bed)..well are you going to tell me your story" she said looking at him.

Luffy closed the door behind him and looked at Nami. He didn't know what to say. He didnt want to tell her. Even though he promised her at Smile Corp. He just felt like if he says to much, she might get involved. He took a chair and sat the opposite way you should seat. He had his arms crossed on the head rest with his head on them.

Nami could tell that he wasn't going to talk. She wasn't going to give up. She wanted to know more about him. More about his past. She felt it in her heart that if she does, she can call him her friend. _"_ _If he won't talk..i will first"_ she thought and got off her bed and sat on the floor with her back against her bed. Luffy was confused why she did that.

"I get why you won't talk...so I will tell you why I don't think of you has a friend even though you did so much things for me that I am thankful for, I wish I can see you has a friend but my mind won't accept it...the reason is...when Bellemere adopted me and Nojiko"

XXX

Yusai was walking on a side of a building near smile corp. He had one had on the wall, keeping him from falling. He felt weak and tired. His uniform was ripped and there were blood stains on it. " _damn it, need to keep moving"_ he thought continued walking slowly. His head was slightly down. His vision started to blur. He felt himself slowly falling. Right before he blanked out, he saw someone running to him.


	9. The past of two pt 1

**The Past of Two part 1**

"your probably shock that I was adopted….you see me and my sister were orphans, we didn't know our real parents and we didn't care too much about them... when Bellemere took us in and made us her daughters, me and my sister were finally happy finding a place we can call home and a family we can come home too...when I was around twelve years old, something happened to us that made it difficult to make friends...when Bellemere was a Marine, she met a new recruit who she welcome happily in her squad, after her work..she sometimes brings her squad over….it was scary at first meeting them but we got use too them…(smiling)..some nights we play poker and I end up winning, I have a good poker face…(frown)..those nights soon ended when that night happened"

She hugged her legs against her chest. Her eyes showed sadness in them which Luffy notice but didn't act.

"Our home was broken into...me and Nojiko were kidnapped by masked man wearing black clothing...we were both scared and terrified for what would happened to us...we didn't know why we were kidnapped but it wasn't until we heard one of them say they wanted the secrets of a weapon the Marine has...a few hours later Bellemere came with her team in the building we were held at...when she saw us, we can tell how worried she was from her expression...we were screaming and yelling at her to save us..then the gunshots started..the two of us were frightened and held each other close... some of the kidnappers were killed except for the leader...Bellemere was near to us but was blocked by the leader...she held her gun at him who slowly took off his mask...after it was off..(tighten her grip on her arm)..we were all shock seeing the new recruit..we didn't understand it, Bellemere brought her gun down and screamed at him trying to figure out why he did all of this...his expression never changed, not from her screams..not from our tears...it was the same cold expression...it didn't seem like he was listening to Bellemere...what happened next shocked us and scar me and Nojiko, Jameson pointed his gun at us and before he shot us...Bellemere shot first...I froze seeing him fall, seeing someone who I use to play poker with..someone who came to our house and had fun with all of us ended up betraying us made my world turn upside down...Bellemere ran to us and hugged us tight..we can hear her cry on our shoulders…(smiling)..after that incident, Bellemere re-signed and became a full time mother who works a decent job in a bank..not that exciting has a Marine but it brings money to the table..the memory of that day still haunts my thoughts sometime and the heartbroken expression Bellemere showed after seeing someone she trusted pointing a gun at us, that's why I dont just let anyone be my friend...i don't want that feeling of being betrayed or having my trust broken...that's why before I even made friends with Robin, Vivi, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and even Kira...i got to know them first..it took maybe three months and for Sanji five since he was a pervert that I didn't want to have as a friend but he prove to be a good guy...now that I got to know each one, im able to trust them…(faced Luffy)..and for you and Yusai..you still are strangers to me..I dont have a clue who you are or if how you act is the real you..like one moment you act like an idiot and the next heroic!..I don't understand you at all" she mumbled the last part in her arm.

Luffy had his eyes on her the whole time. He didn't react to what happened to her or even tried to confront her. He just sat there looking at her with his blank expression. The room was quiet for a second until he spoke

"Sounds to me you don't want friends" he spoke with a serious tone.

"What!..how could you say that" she replied a little hurt.

"Because, instead of having friends...you have a family, you created a bond with them that is much greater than a friend, I see it when you guys are with each other in school and can feel the feelings you all share...you care for each other, you trust each other, you have fun with each other..your definition of a friend is a family...which is different from my definition of a friend"

Nami was shocked by his words. She never realized it before. _"_ _A Family.."_ she thought. Thinking back about the fun times and sad times she had with her friends, she never thought of them has just normal friends. Robin and Vivi were like sisters with one of them teasing her and the other taking care of her. Kira is like an older sister who watches over them from afar but she is there. Sanji and Zoro were like brothers who fights with each other but will protect them from any danger. Usopp is like a younger brother who easily gets scared. She made a small smile. _"_ _A family is what I have"_ she thought and soon remembered what Luffy was about to say his friends were to him.

"So what does Friends mean to you?" she asked curious.

"I decide who my friends are" he answered.

"That's all!" she said shocked about his answer.

"Yup"

"After all that meaningful speech about what friends mean to me..I thought it would be deeper"

"You over think things Nami, but you are lucky" he said getting of the chair.

"Lucky?"

"Ya..it must be nice having a family always with you" he replied sitting next to her.

"But dont you have brothers, an uncle and parents"

"Ya but you have more...I barely see my brother's or my uncle, my parents..well my father works in this big company and for my mother…(hair covering his eyes)..I dont have one"

This surprised her. She never thought he wouldn't have a mother. She started to understand better on why he let her leave him to clean the classroom by himself and wanting her to return home safe. He knows what it's like not having a mother and didn't want Nami to miss out on the feeling of having one. She felt her chest heat up. She then realized how close Luffy was to her. She hugged herself tighter trying to control her emotions. She soon remembered someone she forgot to mention.

"How about Yusai...isn't he family to you since you two seem close"

"(Small smile)..you would think that but we can't be" he said in a sad tone.

"Can't be?..aren't you guys close"

"Ya"

"So why not!?..i dont get it"

"Because Yusai said so"

"Yusai said so.." she said quietly.

"Ya, there is a reason and it has to do with our past together in our old school"

"What does your old school have to do with this...weren't you friends in that school?"

That was when Luffy started unbuttoning his uniform. Nami felt uncomfortable. She had one hand covering her face so she wouldn't see him taking off his shirt.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing" she stuttered with a big blush.

He didnt answer and kept stripping his clothes off. Nami shut her eyes not wanting to see Luffy naked. _"_ _This can't be happening... could I have been wrong about him..he's just like all the guys that wants to get in my pants"_ she thought starting to feel anger rise up. She snapped out of it by Luffy's voice.

"because of this" he spoke softly.

Nami blinked in confusion behind her hand. She slowly brought her hand down. Her eyes were barely open not wanting to see his naked chest. It wasn't until she saw something she needed all her focus on. When she fully opened her eyes, they became wider from what she is seeing. She felt her hands shake and unbearable pain strike her chest. There was a huge scar shaped like an X on Luffy's chest. Nami was lost with words seeing it. Without realizing it, her hand was slowly going near it. Her middle and index finger soon touched the middle of his scar. She couldn't believe Luffy would have this hiding underneath his uniform all this time.

"W-who, d-did this?" she stuttered quietly.

The answer made her blood boil and her anger burst.

"Yusai"

XXX

"chew!" Yusai sneezed and sat up on the bed. "Somebody most be talking about me"

He woke up from his rest and found himself in a room. There was a white dresser next to a table with a big mirror above it on the wall. He looked to his left and saw how dark it is outside through the window. _"_ _Shanks will be pissed"_ he thought and lifted his arms noticing he was bandaged up.

What he can tell from his observation is that he is in an apartment but didn't know who's. He brought his legs to the side of the bed. His feet touched the cold floor. He closed his eyes. He started listening to every sound in the apartment. That's when he heard footsteps heading to the room he is in. He opened his eyes and stared at the door. He clenched his left fist. The door knob started to turn. Yusai was ready to jump at who was coming in. The door then opened.

Yusai was a few feet away from the door with one fist a few inches away from a forehead. He froze in place seeing a familiar face that can only cause him to shake in his shoes.

"She demon…" he said quietly.

(SMASH)

"THATS WHAT I GET FOR HELPING YOU" Kira yelled after hitting Yusai to the floor.

"Ouch.." he growled getting up.

Kira calmed down and realized that she hit Yusai who was badly injured already. She felt a sting of guilt strike her chest. She slowly bent down to help him up. Yusai saw her coming closer. He put his head down and turned himself around causing him to lay on his back. This surprised Kira.

"So tell me, why is the school President..here?" He asked with his arms crossed, looking up at the ceiling.

"This is my apartment" she answered quietly.

By the way he is acting, she can tell he didn't want her help. She stayed in her position with her legs bent and with her hands on them.

"Well then the question should be..why am I here?" He asked not looking at her.

"uhm.."

"Don't lie...from the bandages on me I can tell you tried to take care of my wounds..I'm guessing you have some clue on how I got them so I won't ask it but I will ask..why.." he said the last part coldly.

She looked down feeling like bringing him here was a bad idea. She was trying to figure out a way to say what she was thinking. She snapped out of her thoughts when Yusai spoke again.

"Why help me?" he asked once more in a deeper tone.

"B-because...I can't help what i saw"

"Meaning?" He asked confused.

"When I saw you fighting against those black suited guys, you seem to enjoy yourself...i never saw someone with that much joy in their eyes and when you used..Haki"

Yusai eyes widen hearing her say Haki. He was surprised hearing it from her.

"H-how do you know about it?" He asked.

"A former teacher who use to teach at the dojo near the school, taught me about it once before he left...his name was, Rayleigh"

XXX

Nami had her hair covering her eyes. She clenched her fist which was on Luffy's chest.

"That…" she said clenching her teeth. "That, bastard...how could he, how could he do this too you"

"Nami it's fine" Luffy spoke sensing her anger.

"No it's not!" She exclaimed looking at him with hate filled eyes. "How could you think this scar on your chest is fine!..Luffy, this is serious not some joke, you could have died with something like this"

"But i didnt" he spoke blankly.

"Ya but.." she said not having words to say what she was feeling.

"Nami...I showed you this so I can tell you my story with Yusai"

"But.." she stopped when she felt Luffy grabbed her wrist and gently brought it down.

"I heard you out so it's only fair to listen to me" he said softy.

Nami felt her blush seeing Luffy's serious and yet gentle expression. She listened to him and looked in front of her but her hand didn't leave Luffy's instead she intertwined them. She leaned on Luffy's shoulder not caring what he thinks. She's still mad about him taking the scar on his chest lightly. She deserved to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Ok..but after you're done I'm going to give your head one of my special punches to knock some sense into you about Yusai" she said with a bit of anger.

"(Smiling)..alright then"

XXX

Silence filled the room Yusai and Kira was in. After hearing Rayleigh's name, Yusai stopped talking. Kira felt like she said something wrong.

"So this Rayleigh guy knew about Haki?" Yusai asked.

"Ya..he told me about three types, one is called armament Haki which you showed when you broke the wall, it allows you to use your spirit as armor..the second is called observation Haki which you probably learned since you were able to react fast against the attacks back at the Smile corp, its a sixth sense of what is around you and the last one is called conqueror's Haki which certain people have but I never saw you use it so I'm not sure if you know it, it's a rare Haki that overpowers the will of others"

"..are you able to use Haki?"

"..(small smile)..no, Rayleigh said it takes lots of concentration and determination"

"He's right, using armament Haki is still new to me..I'm able to use it if I fully concentrate on one part of my body and I can't hold it for long"

"It's still impressive"

"(nod)..the observation Haki I'm ok with and the third...well I don't have it"

"It is rare only a select few has it"

"A select few, uh"

Kira nodded and sat down on the floor. She leaned against her bed looking at her mirror. She reached into her pocket and pulled her cellphone out. She turned it on. Yusai's view was covered with a glowing screen with a picture of him flying off the roof with crimson fire around him. He smiled at the picture Kira has on her phone.

"Well that isn't a good picture of me" he said playfully.

"Stop playing around...tell me that what I'm seeing is real" she asked looking down.

"Ya its real..so what are you going to do"

Kira turned her head to him who was already looking up at her.

XXX

"Me and Yusai weren't friends beginning of the first year...we barely even talk..we just pass by each other in the hallway..we were even in the same class together and every time I always see him alone in the corner looking at the window with a serious face, I didn't bother to go and talk to him mostly because I was hanging out with my friends..(smiling)..you should know the Yusai you see now isn't the same has back then, he was more isolated, distance and depressed"

Nami was surprised about that but didn't show it in her expression. Instead she kept her reaction to herself. Luffy did it for her and she will do it for him even though her mouth wanted to move, she had respect for Luffy even though he may act dumb sometimes. He proved to her that he can be silly sometimes and be serious for the right times. He isn't what she thought when she first met him. From what happened today, she started to think of him has a friend but her heart was feeling something else. She didn't want to open that yet, there are still things that are bothering her which would be Yusai and Luffy's past.


	10. The past of two pt 2

**The Past of Two Part 2**

The lights were off but it wasn't completely dark. The light from the moonlight came through the window creating a white glow that bounces off the bed to Luffy and Nami's head.

Nami never left Luffy's shoulder or let go of his hand. She still was in the same position when Luffy started to tell his story.

"Yusai and me weren't friends...just strangers until one day…"

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy was walking from school. He had his arms behind his head looking up at the blue sky. He passed by many buildings. His stomach began to growl._ " _I'm soo hungry..the lunch Shanks made wasn't enough..need more"_ _he thought rubbing his stomach._

 _"_ _Urgh!...urgh!"_

 _Luffy stopped walking after hearing grunts. He looked at his right seeing an alley way. It was shaded by the buildings but he could see people far in it._

 _"_ _Urgh!..let go!"_

 _Luffy can tell by the tone of the voice that the person was endanger. He started running in to see if he can help. He passed by dumpsters and stopped on trash on the ground. When he reached the person that was in trouble a bright flash blinded his vision._

 _XXX_

 _Luffy's eyes slowly opened. He tried moving but felt his body weighing a ton._

 _"_ _What the.." he said to himself shaking his body._

 _He was chained up from shoulder to his waist. He tried breaking free but couldn't and fell face first._

 _"_ _Ouch.."_

 _"_ _You shouldn't move alot" said a deep voice._

 _"_ _Uh.."_

 _Luffy looked up from the ground and saw Yusai leaning against the wall also chained up. He took in his surroundings and notice that he wasn't in the alley way anymore. More like a sewer._

 _"_ _Where are we?" He asked the only person with him._

 _"_ _Don't know?" He spoke without any emotion._

 _Luffy frowned by his answer. He tried breaking free again but failed. He sighed giving up trying to break the chains with his strength. Even though he is chained up, probably kidnapped, one thought was in his mind._

 _"_ _(Stomach Growling)..Soo hungry" Luffy complained rolling on the floor._

 _He stopped rolling and is now facing the ceiling that looked wet and rocky. He can tell that he wasn't in a room because of how the ground was rough instead of smooth. There wasn't has much light. He tried figuring out where he was but he needed help. He looked up at Yusai._

 _"_ _Hi, your name is Yusai" he said remembering his name from school._

 _"_ _Ya" he said quietly._

 _"_ _I'm Luffy...why not we get out of here..(grinning)"_

 _"_ _Whats the point" he said in a depressing tone._

 _"_ _The point?..mmm, for one thing we can get something to eat"_

 _"_ _Your thinking about food in a time like this"_

 _"_ _Hey!..you can never stop thinking about food"_

 _"_ _(Small smile)...Luffy, that name rings a bell, you go to my school right"_

 _"_ _..ya"_

 _"_ _And we have the same homeroom"_

 _"_ _..ya"_

 _"_ _That's ironic..we both ending up here"_

 _"_ _why?..(looking up)"_

 _"_ _because we don't talk with each other in school and yet here we are...but it's mostly because it's force"_

 _"_ _So we're we kidnapped?"_

 _"_ _Ya...it would have only been me, you just had too join in"_

 _"_ _..sorry" he said feeling bad._

 _"_ _Don't worry...we arent the only ones"_

 _"_ _(Eyes widen)..not the only ones"_

 _"_ _(Looking at his left)..the kidnappers took a few more from our school...i don't know why or even care, I just want answers"_

 _"_ _Why are they doing this..(clenched teeth)..i dont get it!"_

 _"_ _Not sure...I don't think they kidnapped us specifically for ransom"_

 _"_ _Why do you think that?"_

 _"_ _(Smirk).. because there isnt any point kidnapping someone who has no parents or any family"_

 _Luffy laid their shocked about what he just said. Yusai, the guy who always sits at the end of the class, is all alone. He had no one to say welcome home or talk too. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yusai's chains. He looked up and saw Yusai standing looking to his left. He began walking._

 _"_ _Hey..where you goin?" Luffy asked._

 _"_ _To see who kidnapped us"_

 _"_ _Oh..wait for me"_

 _Luffy began to roll himself left to right. Yusai looked over his shoulder watching him struggle. He took a step forward._

 _Luffy finally got up but when he did, Yusai was gone. He was confused where he went._

 _"_ _Yusai!" He shouted causing echo's through the tunnels._

 _There was no answer. Luffy decided to take the path where he saw Yusai go in. The further he goes, the darker it gets along with the temperature dropping. He walked about 30 minutes and haven't found Yusai or the exit. During his walk, he only heard water dripping and his stomach growling. He was so hungry that he thought he would die from starvation._

 _Soon his eyes spotted green light coming from the left side of the tunnel. He walked to it and stood frozen in place. He saw people wearing his school uniform on the ground with chains around them. They all looked like they were sleeping. He slowly started to walk pass them._

 _"_ _Aaaarrrrghhh!"_

 _Luffy heard a painful scream coming from further within the room sounding like Yusai. He looked at everyone on the ground._

 _"_ _Im going to come back"_

 _He started running with his chains still on him. It was getting brighter the farther in he goes until he entered a bright room. His eyes adjusted with the green lights. While his eyes were adjusting, he saw white figures coming to him._

 _Flashback paused_

Luffy stopped talking which made Nami confused. " _Why did he stop?"_ She thought looking at his facial features. She tried figuring out what's stopping him but he showed no emotion. Maybe it was because it was hard for him to remember. Nami never knew Luffy also got kidnapped along with Yusai and the fact that Yusai didnt have anyone before he became friends with Luffy. She couldn't believe that the way he acted around Luffy back then was not like today.

She nodded to herself deciding she was going to comfort Luffy, it seems hard for him to continue.

"Luffy, it's ok if you don't want to continue…(small smile)..I shouldn't make you tell me your past..I never knew that it would be similar to mine, you don't have to say anymore because…(smiling)..I think of you has my Fri…" Nami said but got interrupted.

"Got it!" Luffy said with a victorious smile.

Nami blinked a few times trying to figure out what just happened. A second ago he was quite and now he looks happy.

"Uh, Luffy...whats wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, uh…(sweating)..just trying to figure out what to say next..(grinning)" he answered nervously.

Nami looked closely at Luffy who was sweating bullets. She sensed that he's hiding something again. He always gets like this when he's trying to hide something. Luffy gulped seeing her expression. He felt her eyes burning into him. He needed to distract her. He coughed and continued.

"Now where was I.."

"Luffy.." Nami was about to say more until he stopped her.

"No,(shaking his index finger in front of her)... remember Nami, until I finish"

Nami shut her mouth and had a sour look. She was not happy about what he just did. _"_ _Luffy, right after this..your dead"_ she thought glaring at him. Luffy sensed his life was endangered but continued.

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy is seen face first on the metal floor. The room was dark with little light. He tried getting himself off the ground by lifting himself with his arms. He felt like his energy was sucked out of him. He soon heard footsteps. White smoke started flowing out from somewhere. He looked up and…_

 _Flashback paused_

"Hey!" Nami yelled.

"W-what!" Luffy said flustered.

"What happened with you being chained up and hungry along with what you saw?" Nami answered.

"Oh..(nervous smile)...it's not important, so I skipped it"

"Luffy...you can't do that"

"Uh" he said scratching his neck with his free hand.

"Luffy.." she said quietly.

She looked at him seeing that he wasn't going to tell her more. _"_ _So even now, he's still not going to tell me everything…(looking at her hand connected with his)..the thing he must be hiding must be worse than being kidnapped..(tighten her hold)..i should let him finish and hope someday, he will tell me everything"_ she thought and looked and Luffy who looked confused from her tightening his hand. He was surprised seeing a warm smile on her expression.

"I will stay quiet..so just finish you story" Nami spoke kindly.

Luffy made a small smile and nodded.

XXX

"Nothing" Kira said to Yusai.

"(Blinked)..what?" He said with his head tilted.

"I'm not going to do nothing" she said and open the picture on her phone and deleted it.

Yusai was surprised with her action. He turned himself and sat up. He faced her observing her expression. She felt weirded out and spoke.

"What!" She yelled not liking his stare.

He didn't respond and brought his hand up in front of her. She was confused why he did that and stared at his hand. Her eyes widen seeing a crimson flash for split second on Yusai's palm. She flinched when Yusai's hands was a few inches from her face.

From what she can tell from the coldness in Yusai's eyes, he was going to shut her up with his power.

"Second thoughts" he said coldly staring into her with no emotion.

Kira felt goosebumps from his tone of voice but she didn't show fear through her expression. She showed that she wasn't affected by his intimidation. It worked on her last time but not anymore. She can see through his cold dark eyes that he would never hurt her because of one thing. The thing she realized back at Smile Corp when Yusai broke everyone free.

"I'm not afraid of you because i know that you wouldn't hurt me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes..(small smile).. because I'm your friend"

Yusai smiled from her answer.

XXX

Luffy continues his story.

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy slowly got up. He was breathing heavily, staring at the white smoke. He soon heard footsteps. They weren't fast or loud but it didn't stop him from shaking. He can feel the vibrations from each step underneath his feet._

 _Suddenly, someone came out from the smoke. Luffy's eyes widen in shock seeing a familiar face._

 _"_ _Yu..sai" he said weakly._

 _He was standing horizontally from him, not looking at him. His hair concealed his eyes and expression. Luffy sensed something was different about Yusai. He stepped forward a bit until he felt his heart beating faster and faster. It was like there was a force pushing him away from Yusai the closer he gets but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He mustered all his courage to shout his name._

 _"_ _YUSAI!"_

 _Luffy breathed heavily after that and stared at Yusai who heard him but didn't respond. Instead he slowly turned to him. The sound of liquid dripping to the floor echoes between the two. Luffy froze from shock seeing Yusai's hands covered with blood._

 _Flashback paused_

"W-what happened to him?" Nami asked unable to restrain herself from interrupting but her curiosity pushed her.

"(Frowning)..I don't know?" He answered her in a sad tone.

"You don't.." she said quietly looking at his arm.

"I didn't ask...but I don't think he was acting himself"

"Not acting himself?" She said in confusion.

Luffy continued the story.

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy stared at Yusai's bloody hands. He swallowed the gulp stuck in his throat. He slowly looked at his face._

 _"_ _Yu." He said quietly but stopped._

 _His eyes widen. He heard another splash but it wasn't from the blood on Yusai's hands. Instead, it was the water from his eyes. They looked lifeless with tears sliding down his cheeks. "He's crying" he thought confused. He showed no emotion and yet he was crying._

 _Flashback paused_

"He was crying" she said softly.

"(Nodded)..that was when I knew that something happened to him that made him do something he didn't want to do...so I decided I was going to get him out" he said with a serious expression.

Nami could see that he means it by his eyes and his expression. She saw it once before in Smile Corp. She made a small smile from the fact that Luffy was always like this even when she didn't know him. She soon heard him continue

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Yusai...we need to get out of here" Luffy spoke._

 _He didn't respond and stood they're with a lifeless gaze. Luffy clenched his teeth and ran up to him._

 _"_ _Come on, Yusai.." he said and grabbed his wrist._

 _When he done that, Luffy felt him grab his wrist. Luffy soon found himself upside down against the wall after being swung by Yusai._

 _"_ _Yusai.." he said weakly confused why he did that._

 _Luffy got up and looked at him. His was surprised seeing Yusai run to him. Luffy saw that he was about to punch him and covered his face. Yusai contacted Luffy's arms which were in a X. He then kneed him making Luffy spit._

 _"_ _Urgh!" Luffy said stepping back. "Whats the matter Yusai"_

 _No response again, just a cold dark expression. Yusai is slowly walking toward Luffy. He had his right hand clenched. Luffy is up against the wall. He had his hair covering his eyes._

 _"_ _If you wont talk…(breathing)..than I will have to beat it out of you!"_

 _He made a fist and swung at Yusai. He clenched his teeth pushing his punch into Yusai's fist who connected with his. They soon separate and continued punching each other until Yusai kicked his stomach._

 _Blood splattered from the two on the ground. Luffy felt exhausted and can see Yusai also is too. He wasnt going to give up. He charged in and punched him once more also getting a punch back. He hit against the wall. Luffy slowly pushed himself off it._

 _"_ _Yusai, no matter how much times you hit me..I won't fall!..so snap out of it and let's get out of here!" He shouted at him._

 _Yusai's head tilted down a little making his hair cover his eyes. Luffy suddenly felt the room getting hotter. What happened next surprised him_

 _Flashback Paused_

Luffy stopped and took a breath. Nami in the other hand was annoyed that he stopped in other cliff-hanger and wanted to rip his hair off. Luffy was taking longer than usual so Nami spoke.

"Luffy are you going to continue?" She asked with sassy tone.

"Oh ya..(grinning nervously)..well we fought again and thats how I got this scar during our fight"

"That's a short description with lots of holes...Luffy tell me everything" she asked impatiently.

"That's all..we fought with all of our strength ending with ones of us on the ground"

Nami can tell he's hiding something again. She sighed and let it go. She soon realized that Luffy didn't tell her who won the fight.

"So who won?" She asked.

"..me but barely"

"Barely..how bad did Yusai hurt you?"

"Alot that I could taste my blood"

"What did he do to make you taste your blood..and also why are you still friends with him if he nearly killed you!?" She asked frustrated.

"Because Nami..he wasn't himself..he told me himself, the kidnappers that captured him took him and did something that made him lose control of his body"

"So it wasn't his fault" she said calming down.

"Well he think it is.." he said looking down.

Nami felt Luffy's hand tensed up. Seeing his expression and mood go down tells her that he doesn't blame Yusai for the scar. So, no matter what she's says, he will not change his mind. Now she felt guilty for telling him Yusai was a bad guy. She looked at him and decided to cheer him up.

"Well it's over now..(smiling)...that fight you both had happened in the past so there isn't any point in worrying about it...your friends now, that's all that matters..so cheer up" she said in a caring tone.

Her smile slowly went away seeing Luffy turning his head away from her and felt his hand leave her's. She was confused by this and tried seeing his expression but half his face was covered by shadow. She felt scared why he's acting so strange.

"Lu-ffy..whats the matter?" She asked quietly placing her hand on his shoulder.

XXX

"Now you know my weakness" Yusai stated, crossing his arms.

"Weakness?..is that what you think friends are too you" she asked curious.

"No, they give me strength but there is someone out there who thinks it is"

"Who would think that?"

"(Glaring)..the one person I'm planning to kill" he spoke coldly.

"K-kill" she stuttered feeling fear seeing his expression turned cold but stayed put.

"Long time ago, the old school I went too...I had no one in my life"

"No one...don't you have parents?" She asked in a caring tone.

"I dont know...the truth is, my memory about them or anything until I was 15 is a complete blank"

"T-that's horrible, not being able to remember anything about your parents or how you grew up"

"Ya..but it didn't bother me"

That shocked Kira. How can anyone be fine with not knowing anything from your past.

"My life was lonely sure...but it was also relaxing, I had no care in the world"

"Relaxing..you think loneliness is relaxing..(frowning)..what I think loneliness is sad, not having someone there to take care of you or give you love...i dont know what I would do if I was in your shoes"

"Aren't you living alone...I didn't sense anyone else but you in this apartment"

"That's different, I moved out of my parent's place so I can attend school like any normal person would" she answered feeling sad.

"Well, you shouldn't think about it too much...since I found my memories"

"What!?..I thought you said you didn't remember"

"I didn't until someone told me that I can get my memories back... thinking it back now, it was the worst decision I made" he said looking up.

"Why is it.. shouldn't be good?"

"You would think so...I was glad I got them back but they weren't all good memories plus the people who gave me them got something else from me and I got something from some them"

Kira didn't understand what he was talking about. He looked back down and stared at Kira with lifeless eyes. Kira never saw that expression on Yusai's face before. It breaks her heart seeing it on him since he usually is in high spirits.

"The people who got me used me, creating something that I plan to kill because he's nothing but evil that came from my decision...he's someone you dont want to mess...once he targets you, your life will turn into a game to him"

"Who is he?" She asked frighten from his answer.

XXX

"It's not over.." Luffy spoke breaking the silence.

XXX

"I rather not say..i dont want to endanger you since you did so much for me...but there is also another reason"

XXX

"Yusai told me something that I hate"

XXX

"I did say that I also took something from the people who gave me my memories...it wasn't actually stealing, it was more like it accidentally got inside me…(looking down)..it something that changes who I am completely…(stared at Kira)"

XXX

"He told me…"

XXX

"There will be a day that the thing inside of me will take over my mind causing me to lose sight of everyone I care about and turn me into someone cold and dark...I won't have control of my body or mind, the current me will disappear and the new me will be someone who will cause chaos and hurt the people I call my friends" Luffy and Yusai said.

XXX

"So that's why…" Both said.

XXX

"When that day comes, Luffy will be the one to end my life"

XXX

"I would end his life"


	11. Changes

**Changes**

(Slap)

"Ouch!" Yusai yelled holding his red cheek shaking his head.

Yusai didnt understand why he got slapped by Kira and is going to find answers but once he looked at her, his anger disappeared. Tears were sliding off her cheeks. Her hair covered her eyes. Yusai eyes started to widen seeing her cry.

"Y-you.."

XXX

".. Idiot" Nami said with her head down.

She had her two fists on Luffy's chest who is confused why Nami punched him. Before he could talk, Nami lifted her left fist and hit Luffy again and then with her other fist. She continued repeatedly.

"Why, why!..why.." she said quietly, in anger.

She hit him one finally time, stopping with her fist still on his chest. Luffy started to get worried seeing her head still down.

"Na.."

"Shut up" she spoke aggressively. "Just, shut up"

She couldn't control her temper. What Luffy said pulled the last string of patient she has. She couldn't believe Yusai would ask him to do that, right after he gave him that scar. She is angry at him along with Luffy. Part of her knows that there is no reason to be angry at Luffy but what reaction did she need to show other than anger. Anger about the situation Yusai put Luffy in and anger about the fight between the two she didn't want to happen. No part of her wanted two friends to fight until one of them loses their life. Luffy eyes widen after seeing a tear fall from Nami's cheek.

"Why..(sob)..do you have to fight again..you barely survived the first one, what do you think will happen the second time..(sniff),what happens if, if you don't win..I don't know..(shaking her head)..what I would do if y-you.." Nami stopped unable to finish her sentence.

Its too much for her to imagine a life without Luffy. Her heart couldn't take it. Her tears continued to fall not caring that Luffy is watching her break down. She soon felt Luffy's chest pushing her fist. Luffy is getting closer with his hair covering his eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _..if it cries, love it"_

 _Flashback ended_

Nami eyes widen from shock. Luffy had his arms behind her back, bringing her close to his chest having her head on his shoulder.

XXX

Kira still had tears falling and not looking at Yusai. Her anger with him reached to the point that she never reached before. Asking someone, asking your friend to end your life. That makes her blood boil and makes her heart hurt. She soon heard Yusai speak.

"Your giving me mix signals here..first you smack me then tear up..(scratching his head)..I don't understand..(looking down)..there is no reason to anyway" he said in a depressing tone the last part.

"No reason..(clenched teeth)..no reason!.." she spoke in anger couldn't believe would say that.

"Ya..(faced her).. because Luffy said no.."

XXX

"I dont plan on killing Yusai, he's my friend..i promise but Nami, i don't think I can not fight him because that's the only way I can help him like last time...so I promise to you Nami, I won't die when I fight Yusai" Luffy said into her ear softly.

Nami couldn't help but tear up on his shoulder, holding in her cry. She knew that he meant it, and couldn't help but feel happy.

XXX

"Too bad, but makes sense since when i asked him I didn't know him too well until I started to hang out with him more making what I asked him a dumb idea…(stand up).oh well, nothing I can do..(started walking)..time to head back to Shanks so see.." Yusai said until he felt Kira holding the corner of his shirt.

"Do you care about your life?" She asked quietly.

Yusai hesitated to answer.

"Because I see someone who wants to die under that act you put up hiding what you truly feel" Kira spoke.

Yusai had his hair covering his eyes and stepped forward but felt Kira's grip tighten on his shirt.

"I'm not letting you go, I don't know what happen to you in the past but I know that hearing you say those things acting like it's nothing makes my heart...hurt" Kira said and let go off his shirt.

Yusai stood their shocked hearing her say that. _"_ _Her heart hurts"_ he thought thinking back what she said. Suddenly he felt two arms around him.

"I can't just let you think that the only way is to end your life, I bet you, Luffy thought so too and also Nami, Robin, Shanks, Vivi, Sanji, Zoro, or Usopp would feel the same way...open up your eyes Yusai, you don't have to be alone in this, you have people that care for you and if you died...think about how much you would be hurting them..along with me, so please..let me help you" Kira said with her head on his back facing the wall.

She heard no response. She slightly closed his eyes, feeling sad not hearing his response.

"...ok" he spoke quietly.

Kira eyes widen. She slowly turned her head having her forward against his back. She started tearing up.

XXX

Luffy and Nami are seen sleeping in each other's arms against the bed with Luffy's head on her head and her head against his chest and a blanket covering the two. The sound of the door closing softly wasn't heard.

Bellemere let go of the knob. She smiled after seeing how Nami looked comfortable sleeping in Luffy's arms. _"_ _Seems like my baby is growing up"_ she thought and went down stairs with a warm smile.

XXX

Lights were turned off. It is dark in Kira's room with just only the moonlight coming through the window. Kira is seen on her bed under her covers still awake. Yusai is seen laying on the floor next to her bed with a blanket on him and a pillow under his head.

Kira decided for him to stay for the night since it was already dark out. Yusai fell fast asleep except for her who's still up. She couldn't fall asleep from the long day she had. She pulled out her phone she is holding. She turned it on.

 _Yusai_

 _647-245-7788_

She stared at Yusai's phone number he gave to her and what it means to have his number.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _If you want to be part of this...we need to stay in contact" Yusai said facing her._

 _"_ _So let's exchange phone numbers" Kira suggest._

 _"_ _So when I need you, I will call you" Yusai told her._

 _"_ _Ok, likewise"_

 _Flashback ended_

She smiled and turned off her phone. She placed it on her night table and went to sleep.

XXX

"Hey, boss...i think we're lost" Hatchan said.

"I know that, idiot" Arlong spoke.

"where exactly are we?' Kuroobi said.

The three were still in Smile Corp. When the alarms went on, they couldn't find the exit and were trapped deep in the building. They found themselves in a low light hallway.

"We can't call anyone since the service here sucks…if you weren't bad in direction, we could have left here hours ago" Arlong exclaimed in anger.

"Sorry, but weren't you the one leading?" Hatchan replied.

"(Punch his arm)..Shut up!"

(Clap)

The two stopped talking after hearing a clap. They turned to the dark part of the hallway that the clap came from.

(Clap,clap,clap,clap)

"Who's there!?" Arlong said in anger.

"Just someone who enjoys seeing you guys argue" the voice in the shadow said.

"Oh really…(clenched fist), show yourself"

"Show myself...sure why, not"

Arlong soon saw someone coming out of the shadows but stopped midway only having his feet and torso visible but his face is hard to see for Hatchan and Kuroobi but not Arlong. He knew that face glared at him.

"Whats the matter, I thought you wanted to see me"

"I know you...you always hang around with…" Arlong got interrupted.

"Got the wrong person buddy..you see, I'm much more stronger and wiser..(grinning)..but it's good that you know the person and by the way you look at me, I can tell you dislike him"

"Not has much has his friend but he's close...ever since they arrive my reputation in school of being the one higher than everyone is ruined"

"Ah..so you grave power and authority, am i right"

"Yes, and I would do anything to obtain it"

"Really..(grinning)..I can help with that, you see there something I want but there are steps to obtain it and just my luck, you three were here and probably for the best I use you three than some weakling...so shall we"

"What are you…" Arlong said until he froze in place from the person appearing in between them so fast.

His black hair sway covering his eyes except his wide grin. Jimbe eyes widen seeing white coloured tubes on his hands with a needle. In a blink of an eye, the person pierced the three and jumped back into the shadow.

The three soon fall on their knees, scratching the floor so hard from the pain they're feeling.

"UURRRGHHH!"

The three cried out unable to handle the pain while the person that caused it grins in the shadow. Their tone of voices soon turned deeper.

"Good, seems like it's working...now after that's done, it's time to start..the game" the figure said sounding happy.

The shadows of the three on the ground started to change.

XXX

The sun has risen and the new day has begun. A certain orange haired teen started to wake up from her deep sleep. Nami slowly opened her eyes. She had the best sleep with her pillow. She slowly turned her head and realize she wasn't laying down on her pillow or on her bed.

Instead she is sleeping on Luffy's arm. She felt her heart quicken and her face heat up. _"_ _Luffy!...oh, ya I invited him in but not to stay for the night!"_ She thought and stared at the sleeping Luffy. Seeing him sleeping calmly made her not want to wake him up. She also felt his arms around her so she couldn't move anyways. She sighed and smile on how she got in this situation. Since she didn't want to wake up Luffy she decided to sleep some more. She snuggling in his arm and placed her hand on Luffy's shirtless chest which reminded her of what he said last night.

She moved her hand along the scar. It caused her to feel uneasy and interested on how Luffy could he even handle something like this. _"_ _I'm not going to let anything like this ever happen to you, even if I have to face Yusai...i promise"_ she thought to herself.

"NAMI!..WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Nami shock up after hearing her mom yell and also when Luffy suddenly woke up.

"Breakfast!" He spoke with a smile.

(Smash)

"That isn't what you say in the morning, idiot" Nami said after punching him.

"Oh, sorry Nami..(rubbing his head).. goodmorning" he said grinning.

"(Blush)..g-goodmorning" she stuttered shyly.

(Ring..ring)

A cellphone began to ring. Nami watched as Luffy began going through his phone. He answered it.

"Uh, hello"

XXX

(RING..RING)

Yusai slowly opened his and started to reach for his phone that is ringing beside him. Kira is seen barely awake, sitting on her bed from the noise of the ring tone. Yusai answered it, laying on his left side.

XXX

 **"** **BOTH OF YOU GET HOME NOW!"**

XXX

Bellemere is seen making breakfast in the kitchen. She suddenly heard racket coming from upstairs. She looked at the staircase and saw Luffy jumping down looking like he saw his life flash before his life. He began running out of the house leaving a confused Bellemere. She then heard footsteps coming back.

"Thank you Bellemere for letting me stay" Luffy said with his head in except his body and ran out.

"(Blinked)..you welcome" she said quietly.

XXX

Kira fully woken up after seeing Yusai leave the house so fast not even saying good morning to her. She clenched her fist in anger.

(BEEP)

She blinked after feeling her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw a message.

 _Yusai: Thanks for letting me stay and the other stuff...you might not be bad but you're still a she demon_

Kira sighed and smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy over what he texted her except the last part.

XXX

Nami chuckled against her bed from Luffy's reaction when Shanks called him. She brought the blanket close to her. Her eyes blinked after realizing that she didn't have a blanket when she was with Luffy and neither of them could have put it on them if they were both asleep unless by someone else. She soon connected the dots.

"MOM!"

XXX

Yusai is seen running to Shank's house. _"_ _Crap, I forget to text him but I thought Luffy told him"_ he thought until he saw Luffy running also.

"Luffy" he said looking confused.

"(Head turn)..Hey Yusai" he said waving to him.

"Where were you?" He asked while running.

"At Nami's place"

Yusai blinked while he is running. He kept his eyes on Luffy with no emotion on his face. It took awhile for him to understand that Luffy stayed the night in Nami's place. The thoughts going through his mind were that Luffy got tricked in going or was kidnapped by the she demon but from his appearance, he showed no sign of injury. That would mean, he wasn't force to go in. _"_ _Why was he at Nami's place then?..and slept over...hmm"_ he thought until he reached Shanks house.

Yusai stopped next to Luffy who also stopped in front of the door. The two-gulped sensing danger behind the doors.

"Ready" Yusai spoke.

Luffy nodded. Yusai did also and grabbed the door knob. The door soon opened.

Once the door opened, nobody was waiting behind it. This didn't make them feel relief just more nervous about where he is. The two walked in quietly trying to find Shanks. When they passed by the living room, they saw him sitting in his chair with one leg over the other, watching the two. They both gulped from his serious expression.

"H-hey Shanks.. g-goodmorning" Yusai stuttered from fear.

"To you too..now would you guys tell me where were you last night?" Shanks asked giving a glare.

"I slept over in Nami's place" Luffy said without his hesitation.

 _"_ I was kidnapped by a she demon and slept at her apartment" Yusai answered sweating.

"So you slept over at girl's homes" Shanks said not believing it.

The two nodded violently. Shanks sighed and put on his warming face.

"Well it's nice to see you guys back but next time you should text or call first, I get worried about both of you, you know..(crossing her arms)" Shanks said smiling.

Yusai felt uncomfortable and looked away. He felt weird hearing him say that. Luffy in the other hand smiled and nodded.

"Good…(smile gone), now there's something I must tell you" Shanks said in a serious tone.

This got Yusai's attention. His tone of voice changed so quick and his expression too. He knew for a fact that what he had to say is important.

"I've been your guardian for a long time...i had fun with both of you, I can't imagine my life without you guys, that's why this is going to be hard to say…i'm going to be leaving"

That shocked the two. Yusai thought it was a joke at first but Shanks expression and his eyes tells him that it's not a joke. He felt apart of himself ripe away. It felt familiar somehow to him. It was like he felt it before.

For Luffy he had his head down and with his eyes covered with his hair. His hands were clenched. He felt more depressed in Shanks leaving. It is hard enough not having your brothers around all the time or a father, now his uncle who is always there for him is going to leave him too. He didn't want that.

Shanks saw their reactions and felt bad about this but he had reasons why he must leave. He stood from his chair and looked at the heart broken boys.

"I dont know how long it would be until I come back.." Shanks got interrupted.

"Why are you going?" Yusai asked quietly.

"A friend I work with is in trouble in the other side of the world, he asked me to help him...I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't important"

"So where are we going to live since you aren't going to pay the bills?"

"(Smiling)..Don't worry Dragon will be covering the bills but not to this house" Shanks said and put his hand in his pocket.

Yusai heard a metal sound and saw Shanks through something at him and got it. It is a pair of silver keys.

"Whats this?" He asked confused.

"Keys for your new place the two of you will be living...it might be difficult to adjust but i know that you both will" Shanks said with a smile that soon fade when he looked at Luffy who still was in the same position.

He turned around. Yusai raised an eyebrow on what he is doing after hearing something opened. His eyes widen after Shanks turned around.

"Luffy, I know this must be hard for you but just know I will be coming back and that's a promise, so…(planted a straw hat on Luffy's head) take care of my hat for me when I come back" Shanks said grinning.

Luffy's eyes widen after feeling Shank's favourite hat on his hand. He touched the edge of it. He grabbed the top and brought it down so it covered his eyes. Tears started to fall.

"I..(sniff)..will" Luffy spoke through his tears.

"Good, I wish you both the best...I hope we see each other soon"

(Click)

The two stayed in the same spot even when Shanks left minutes ago. There was no sound or conversation coming from the two. Yusai clenched the hand with the keys. He began heading up stairs. He stopped on the first step.

"Hey.. Luffy, it's ok if you dont go to school tomorrow, I'm going to bring everything to our new house so just do whatever you want" Yusai said and heard the door close.

He started walking up the stairs.

XXX

The sun is setting creating a light violet sky.

(Thud)

Yusai dropped his suitcase in front of their new home. He is surprised seeing it isn't like their old home. It is more like a two-floored dojo with its own wall border around it. He passes through the wooden doors and began pulling his suitcase to his new place.

(Click)

He unlocked the door and entered. The wooden floor is spotless. The living space is huge and there is a small table in the middle of the floor. He dropped the suitcase and walked towards it. There is a chessboard with black and white pieces on it. He saw a folded note on it. He picked it up.

 _For Yusai,_

 _I know how much of a genius you are, you may not act like it but I see lots of potential in you. I know that you dont know your parents or any relatives but remember you always have a home with me and Luffy, don't forget. I hope this gift will help you in your path you create._

 _P.s Take care of Luffy, he may not be smart has you but has a strong heart so watch over him while I'm gone._

 _Love, Shanks_

A drop landed on the letter then another and another. Yusai had his eyes open with tears falling onto the note. He didnt react to Shanks leaving at first until he read this letter that broke the mask he was wearing. He felt depressed about him leaving. He slowly sat down in front the chess board. He stared at the white piece's until he grabbed a pawn, moving it forward once.

XXX

The water sparkled under the orange sky. Luffy is seen sitting near a river on a grass hill. He had his arms on his knees. He had Shank's hat slanted on his head covering his face. Knowing that he won't be seeing Shanks for a long time, pained him. He found himself alone.

XXX

In a dark room with only a slight blue glow revealing the figure outline. The male figure is seating in front a table which he had one hand on.

"The preparations are set, now it's time to create the fire..(tapping finger on table)..and you guys will spark it"

Three more figures are hiding in the shadows. Their appearance isn't invisible but their outline is. They are tall and bulky. The middle figure grinned revealing his sharp white teeth.

"What would make you think we would follow you" said a deep voice.

"(Smiling).. because, I'm much stronger than you, I can end your life's in a split second but i need you to carry out this plan but after that you can do whatever you want with your new-found strength, even try to kill me but spoiler alert...you will be the first to fall under me"

"..fine then, we will do has you ask for now..(glaring)"

"Good, it's time to begin this game…

(Clank)

...Yusai"

The figure slammed down a Kings chess piece on the table.


	12. Chess Piece

**Chess Piece**

The next day…

It's Monday, everyone began going to school like normal. The weather is perfect, no cloud in the sky and the temperature is cool. The school bell hasn't rung, the students still were arriving to school.

Nami just arrived in her class and had a smile on her face. She couldn't stop remembering the night she spends with Luffy and the story he told her. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth. Her thoughts were interrupted by Vivi.

"Nami.." She called out waving to her.

"Good morning Vivi" she responded going to her seat.

"My, my, dont you look happy today" Robin spoke smirking.

"w-what I'm happy every day" Nami said flustered.

"Not this happy, your usual look bored and uninterested...here I thought you would still be haunted from the incident in Smile Corp" Vivi exclaimed.

"Well I'm not anymore" She said with a wide smile.

"Did Luffy help you through it" Robin asked smiling.

"(Blushing).k-kind of" she said quietly.

Vivi eyes widen with surprised hearing she admits it. She smiled at how happy she looks, even if it hurts her a bit. She did plan to go for Luffy but after seeing how they interact with each other in Smile Corp, she knew that they have something she can't go between.

"That's great..I'm happy for you" Vivi said to her with a smile.

"So what do you think of Luffy now?" Robin asked curious.

"Well now I think of him has a friend" Nami answered her.

"Are you sure it's nothing more.."

Nami face turned bright red. She turned to Robin and was about to speak until her eyes landed on Yusai who is looking out the window. The memories of the night with Luffy emerged causing her hands to turn into fist. The image of Luffy's scar appeared in her mind, causing her blood to boil. Her expression turned from happy to cold. She didnt notice her friend's reaction toward her change of mood. Her focus is on Yusai who slowly turned and faced her.

"Yusai!" Nami shouted in anger causing everyone to look at her.

Yusai didnt flinch from her shout. Instead he showed no emotion looking at her. _"_ _Whats gotten into her"_ he thought noticing how dark her expression is.

"Luffy told me about how you both met and about what you said to him…"

Yusai eye twitched. _"_ _So he told you...hmm, I thought she doesn't care about me or you but from her tone of voice and expression, you were able to break into her heart...now I have to deal with her anger"_ he thought sighing and looked away from her.

"(Tick mark)..Hey!,I'm talking to you!" Nami shouted to him comically.

"Nami settle down" Miss K said coming into the class.

Everyone faced the front except for Yusai who is staring out of the window. Nami had her arms crossed in frustration. _"_ _That guy..i need to talk with him"_ she thought tapping her arm. She soon realized something was missing. She turned her head to the empty desk near her. _"_ _Luffy, is he coming late"_ she thought wondering why he isn't at school yet. Her attention moved to Miss K who began to speak.

"Alright Class I have some great news…" she spoke.

Suddenly steps can be heard entering the class shocking everyone including Yusai.

"I proud to present.."

Black shiny hair swayed elegantly.

"Our new student, Boa Hancock" Miss K finished.

"WHAT!" Nami and Yusai shouted standing up from their desk.

"Where's Luffy!..I thought he is in this class" Hancock said unable to find Luffy.

"He sits next to Nami" she answered looking at Nami.

"Nami..(looked at her)..orange head their" Hancock said to her.

"You, why are you here?" Nami asked in shock.

"Because my Luffy is here"

"(Eye twitch)..my Luffy..he's not yours!"

"Are you sure...he must not have told you about us" she said smiling.

"About us?..what are you talking about?" Nami said confused what she meant.

"Settle down Nami..(looking at Hancock)..Miss Hancock, please take your seat" Miss K told her.

"(Looked away)..show me where my beloved Luffy sits" Hancock asked rudely.

"Next to me!" Nami answered glaring at her.

"You!..where is he?" she asked looking at the empty desk.

"I-I dont know?" Nami answered taking a seat.

Hancock started walking to Nami's desk. While she passed by many students, every male had heart shape eyes except for Zoro and Yusai. Sanji couldn't help but feel excited seeing a beauty like her. _"_ _Who is she, and how does she know Luffy"_ Yusai thought sitting back down.

"Tangerine, find yourself another desk" Hancock said to Nami.

"Excuse me!..why should I!"

"Because I must sit beside him not someone ill matter like you"

"(Clenched fist)..you bit.." Nami said until she was interrupted.

"Dont say another word Nami!" Kira shouted entering the room.

"Kira.." Nami said surprised seeing her here.

"I could hear you two from down the hall..(looking at Hancock)..you should take a seat"

"Not until Tangerine gets out" Hancock told her.

"Her seat is assigned to her..so you need to find one that it isn't in use"

"Tch, well I dont see any" She said crossing her arms.

(Thud)

"Here, sit right in front of the class" Kira said after placing a desk down in front of her.

"Hmph" Hancock said whipping her hair.

She took her seat in front of the class. Kira sighed from the trouble Hancock cause. Her eyes soon landed on Yusai who looked deep in thought staring at the window. She faced Miss K.

"Sorry for all this...I will be leaving now" Kira said and left the classroom.

"W-well class time to begin"

Nami crossed her arms and laid her head on them, facing towards Luffy seats. _"_ _Where are you"_ she thought feeling uneasy without him here next to her.

XXX

School is over and everyone began leaving. Nami's group were outside already.

"Jeez, that women sure is noisy" Zoro said talking about Hancock.

"Well she does have a loud mouth" Usopp spoke.

"That beauty!..can be as loud has she wants around me!" Sanji exclaimed twirling.

"What do you think is her and Luffy's connection" Vivi asked Robin.

"There's no connection!" Nami answered before Robin.

"How do you know that...she looks like she knows Luffy" Robin stated calmly.

"Well he doesn't know her!..he told me himself"

"When was that?"

"Oh..(sweating)..uh" Nami said nervously until seeing Yusai walking.

She felt the need to talk to him and to get her questions answer. Yusai sensed her coming but didnt turn and kept walking.

"Yusai!" Nami shouted and blocked his path.

Yusai stopped walking and stared at her.

"Where's Luffy?" She asked.

"I don't know?" He answered.

"How could you not know...you both live in the same house"

"Were not together 24 seven..(walking passed her)..but you should look for him yourself" he told her. _"_ _He might need it"_

Nami watched has he walked away from her. She didn't understand what he meant. She clenched her fist from irritation in not knowing where Luffy is. She decided she was going to look for him and began running.

Yusai felt a gust of wind pass by him and stopped walking. He noticed Kira leaning against the wall waiting for him. She had a serious expression. Yusai sighed and continued walking with Kira who began following him.

XXX

 _"_ _Luffy, where are you.."_ Nami thought looking around the city. She searched in many streets but no luck. She was going crazy going everywhere just to find him. _"_ _Ok, think Nami, where could Luffy be?"_ She thought to herself and began remembering his favourite place he took her. She smiled and began running.

Once she arrived, the tables were empty. She made a frown and turned around. She continued slowly walking toward the ledge. She put her elbow on it and placed her head on her hand. She gazes into the horizon. She felt depressed not able to find him. She closed her eyes and felt the wind going against her face. It is calming her down. She smiled from the warm feeling. Once she opened her eyes, she spotted something green from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and saw a small hill of grass with a river flowing into the ocean. Her eyes widen soon spotting a straw hat. _"_ _Wait a minute..is that"_ She thought noticing her school uniform. Her smile widen.

"Luffy!" She shouted and began running.

She found stairs and began going down them. She started running to Luffy who is sitting looking at the river flowing. Nami began to run slower and slower until she was walking. She saw something different with Luffy. She couldn't see his face under his hat. Also, the fact that he didn't answer her made her angry so she decides to get his attention.

"Whats up with your hat…" Nami said with her hand inches away from his hat.

(Slap)

Nami eyes widen after Luffy slapped her hand away from his straw hat. Nami brought her hand close to her chest and rubbed it. She didn't know why he did that and felt hurt. She soon heard Luffy speak.

"Sorry.." he said quietly not looking at her.

Now she knew something was wrong and from the way he isn't facing her means something bad had happened. She decided to sit next to him looking at the river flow. It was quiet for a moment until Nami spoke.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong?" she asked not facing him.

"..."

"Luffy, you can't sit here all day"

"..."

"You know you miss a big lesson today!"

"..."

"In the cafeteria, they were giving out free steaks and they were good..(smiling)"

Still no answer or reaction from him. She felt frustrated in him not talking.

"Fine then..if your not going to talk..I will leave" she said about to stand.

"Shanks left" he finally spoke.

Nami sat back down. Hearing what he just told her made her understand why he's acting like this. She knew Shanks is his uncle and is the only family he see's every day. When that type of person leaves someone, it leaves sadness but in this situation, it leaves someone being all alone.

Luffy eyes widen by the surprise hug Nami gave him.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't be down in the dumps because he left, don't think your all alone...you made me worry when you weren't at school" she spoke.

"You were worried?" He said confused.

"Of course silly..how could I not be,..i know its sad that your uncle left but you have memories of him right, has long as you have the memories you created with him, your never alone.."

Nami went back and looked at him straight in the eye. She could see dry tears on his face. She smiled softly, rubbing his left cheek. Having a better look seeing his face with the straw hat, she couldn't help but blush. _"_ _Wow, never knew having something like this would make Luffy look…"_ she thought until her eyes landed on his lips. Her heart started beating fast. She felt herself heat up inside. Her head started to lean forward on its own. She soon stopped inches away from Luffy's face when his lips move.

"Nami…" he spoke softly.

Nami jumped away with the biggest blush across her face. Hearing her name from Luffy caused her insides to explode. She couldn't control it and was about to do something she didn't know she would. She breathed in and out calming herself.

"Nami, are you ok?" Luffy asked after her reaction.

"Y-ya, so were you going to say something?" She asked curious.

"(Nodded)..Thank you, I needed that" he said smiling to her.

He then stood up and stretched his arms. Nami soon found the Luffy she knows. He is back to himself and she couldn't be happier. She is surprised seeing a hand in front of her. She looked up and saw Luffy's signature grin causing her to blush. She took his hand and was pulled up.

"So, want to eat?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ya..but this time you're buying" she stated playfully.

Luffy nodded and began walking side by side. Their hands soon intertwined. Luffy eyes widen after feeling weight on his left arm. He looked to his side and saw Nami leaning against him with a smile that made him smile. The two were heading to the closest place that serves food which is Luffy's favourite place.

Nami decided to wait for him at the table while he went to get their lunch. She couldn't stop smiling seeing him walking away. Everything felt right to her now. She doesn't want this feeling to end.

"You two look like the perfect couple"

Nami reacted to the voice next to her. There was a guy sitting in the table next to her, wearing a grey and white hoodie.

"W-we're arent like that" she exclaimed embarrassed.

"Your not?..uh, that's interesting" the male voice said.

(Thud)

Nami saw a white chess piece being played on the table. She is confused why he had one in the first place.

"Why do you have chess piece?" She asked curious.

"No reason...and this chess piece is the queen, just so you know" he said having one finger on top of it.

"The queen..." she said softly, confused.

"Ya, the one that stands next to…(thud)..the king chess piece" he placed a white king chess piece next to the queen.

"Arent there more pieces in chess" she said.

"Yes, but these two are what matters in my game...you see, the target is the king but the problem is...I can't get to it"

"Why?"

"My opponent is quite a challenge but there are ways to get the king and that's…(Thud!)..first dealing with the queen" he said placing three more pieces around the queen but are black.

"Those are pawns, right?"

"Yes..just pawns in my game, which is more than my opponent has"

"Dont you have the same amount of chess pieces on each side"

"You do but in our case, no..you see, my opponent has two which for me I have unlimited..that's why, he will lose and I will win" he said separating the king from the queen that is surrounded by the rook's.

"Isnt that unfair?"

"Nothing unfair...it's just another way of playing the game, you just need learn how to play it...Nami" he said the last part deep.

Nami eyes widen from shock hearing her name from him. When she was about to speak, she heard Luffy's voice and turned her head.

"Nami!" He said in a happy tone with their lunch.

She looked back and didn't see the mysterious man anymore. She felt goosebumps not seeing him anymore. Luffy notice something wasn't right with Nami.

"Nami, are you ok?" He asked her.

"Oh,..Ya, its nothing..hurry up and bring the food, I'm starving" she said with a smile.

Luffy then placed the food on the table and the two began to eat. On the table, next to them, the king and queen chess piece were left with the king in front of the queen.

XXX

The day was slowly ending. The sky is orange yellow. Nami is seen standing outside of a store with her cellphone against her ear.

"So Mom, I'm going to be coming home late"

 **"** **Why?..is it because of a certain boy"** she said teasing.

"M-me and Luffy are just friends"

 **"** **Friends!..so he isnt a classmate anymore"**

"(Blush)..no, he's my friend"

 **"** **Are you sure it's nothing moore"**

"M-mom!..I'm going to Luffy's place so see ya"

She hung up and sighed. She soon heard her heart beating. _"_ _Why do I always feel like this"_ she thought feeling warmth in her chest.

"Nami.." Luffy said coming out from the store.

"You got what you need?" She asked.

"Ya, sorry if I took too long" he apologizes.

"Dont worry, I just called my mom saying I'm going to come home late" she exclaimed.

"Oh, alright"

"So what did you buy?"

"close your eyes" he asked her.

"Uh, ok?" she said confused on why.

She did what he said and soon felt something cold going around her neck.

"Ok open them"

Nami did and looked down. Her eyes widen seeing what Luffy put on her. It is a necklace that had the colour in Tangerine and green leaf. She held it gently with one hand. She soon realized this looked familiar and looked at the store Luffy went in. _"_ _This place…"_ she thought remembering the first time she went in with Luffy.

"Last time you were sad that you didn't buy it so I bought you this and a thank you" he told her.

"A thank you..for what?" She asked confused softly.

"For helping me with Shanks leaving, sharing your story with me, letting me stay the night at your place, and for making going to school fun..because I get to hang out with you"

With that Nami hugged him with her arms around his neck. It confused Luffy making him blink a few times.

"I should be thanking you for making school fun for me...it was boring until you got here and..(tightening her hung)...also for being there for me in Smile Corp...I didn't know what would happen if you weren't there with me..so thank you" she spoke softly and let go.

Luffy smiled seeing the bright smile on Nami's face. He liked seeing it and never wants it to go away.

"So, should we go" Nami asked giving her hand.

Luffy nodded and took her hand.

XXX

During their walk, Nami couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. _"_ _Ok, ok, calm down Nami..it's just two friends spending some time together"_ she thought and bumped into Luffy.

"Hey..why did you stop all of a sudden" Nami said rubbing her noise.

"Were here" he said.

Nami eyes blinked and turned around. She and Luffy were standing in front of wooden doors. She is confused about why he stopped. She looked around and found no houses near by.

"Are you sure you're not lost because I don't see a house?" Nami questioned.

"No" Luffy said and unlocked the gate.

Once it opened, Nami is surprised seeing a house like dojo. The front yard is huge along with a small pond. The two began walking down the stone path. _"_ _Wow, so this is where he lives"_ she thought.

(SMASH!..SMASH!)

"What was that!?" Nami asked frightened after hearing bangs.

"Let see" Luffy said walking to the side of the house.

Nami followed him close behind fearing what was causing the ruckus. They started walking on the patio. The noise was getting louder and louder until they reached an open room and saw familiar faces.

"you need to do better than that if you want to take me down" Yusai spoke with bruises on his arms.

"(breathing heavily)..im not done yet" Sanji spoke exhausted.

The two were standing from across each other, glaring at each other. Along the side of the room, Kira, Vivi, Robin, Usopp and Zoro are seen watching the fight Yusai and Sanji are in.

"Whats going on here?" Nami asked in shock.

"Just a fight" Robin said normally.

"a fight!?..why exactly"

"Its ok Nami, this fight is between men…I must teach Yusai how to treat a lady with respect" Sanji told her.

He still had a score to settle with Yusai about the incident in Smile Corp and what he almost did to the girls he cherishes. Yusai accepted his request but wasn't going to just do nothing.

"(smiling)…Don't get involve, I've been waiting for a good fight even if my opponent just uses his legs and wears skinny black jeans..ah, maybe you should be called black leg Sanji..(showing his fist)…now give me all you got..(grinning)"


	13. Feelings Revealed

**Feelings Revealed**

The room is filled with chewing and utensils clanking against plates.

"This is sure good Sanji" Yusai said sitting on the floor, eating what Sanji made.

"Why thank you" he spoke appreciating what he just said.

"Uh, excuse me...what the hell is this!" Nami exclaimed in shock seeing them all friendly.

She and Luffy were sitting on the floor in front of the table that was placed there by Yusai. Sanji's great dishes were on it, creating a delicious smell that no one can resist. Luffy is drooling at the site of it but Nami had a tight told on his hand. He felt sadness take over not getting the food that is a few inches away from him and it doesn't help the rest of the gang eating in front of him as well.

"What..it's good food" Yusai said eating a piece of meat.

"Just a minute ago!..you were both going to fight" Nami exclaimed.

"Well i couldn't fight in an empty stomach and I knew Sanji makes the best food in the world"

"And I can't deny someone's empty stomachs" Sanji spoke.

"Im surprised you're not eating Nami?" Usopp spoke with food in his mouth.

"Uh..well..thats not what I'm worried about…(glared at Yusai)..you were going to do the same thing you did to…" Nami spoke until interrupted.

"In any fight, against a friend, foe or just someone I dont like...I give it my all..which I accept my opponent to do the same thing..(looking at Sanji in the corner of his eye)..but..(looking at the food)..there are people who don't so I have to push them to fight me seriously because a fight without giving your all isn't a fight" Yusai told her.

Everyone stop eating except for Zoro who smirked at what Yusai said. He also believed a fight should be giving your all. He liked the way he thinks and couldn't help feeling excited going against him.

"But that doesn't give you the right to do that too…" Nami said being cut off again.

"I must have a reason to fight someone in order to do what you're thinking, Nami…that's my motto..just like my motto of revenge" he said taking a sip of water.

"And whats that?" Robin asked curious.

"i don't kill them" he said slowly putting the glass down.

"That's not really getting revenge."Sanji pointed out.

"True..that way of revenge is boring...no my type of revenge is making the person feel completely destroyed...I will crush them until they give up..I ruin their minds..my type of revenge is beating them in a fight...that's more fun" Yusai said grinning.

Everyone felt shivers go down their spines hearing Yusai's type of revenge. They all decided to not get on his revenge list or they will have a taste of what Yusai has in mind.

Kira could see Usopp shaking in fear nonstop. She understands why, who couldn't from what Yusai said however she knew something that kept her nerves steady. She brought one hand on Usopp shoulder.

"Dont worry Usopp...Yusai wouldn't dare hurt or let anything bad happened to any of us because... .his friends..am i right Yusai" Kira smirked to him.

Everyone were shocked by what she said and slowly turned their heads to Yusai who's eye twitch and had a lopsided grin. He felt himself get stabbed by his own words.

"Y-your right" Yusai said looking away embarrassed.

"That's a relief" Usopp said exhaling.

"Aren't you kind" Robin said smiling.

Everyone nerves soon calmed down and were smiling again until they heard Yusai speak again.

"But if only they dont do something stupid or there will be consequences" Yusai spoke sipping his soup.

"C-consequences" Usopp stuttered.

"(Placed the bowl down)..I dont know, you just have to wait and see" Yusai said and continue to eat.

"Well you don't have to worry about that since all of us here aren't the kinds of friends to back stab each other" Robin told him.

Yusai stopped eating and looked at everyone. He is surprised seeing their smiles after all he said. He thought they would turn tail and run but instead they stayed. He made a small smile and kept on eating.

Everyone else went back to eating to except for Luffy and Nami who already ate. Robin notice this and the fact they were holding hands. She felt the need to brighten the mood after what Yusai told them.

"So Nami..why are you not eating?" She asked her.

"Oh..i just ate" she answered.

"Really when.."

"After school...me and Luffy…" she stopped herself figuring out what Robin was trying to make her say.

"Y-you and Luffy.." Robin repeated with a smirk.

"(blushed)..w-we ate already!..ok" she said flustered.

"It doesn't seem like Luffy ate.." Usopp exclaimed seeing the drool pool Luffy made.

"I'm sooo..Hungryyy, Nami can you please let go of my hand" Luffy told her.

"Let go?..(she looked down)..what!?" She said letting go and moving away from him.

She didn't release she was even holding his hand. From the fear of what happen when she got here, her hand must have held Luffy's for comfort. She felt embarrassed and had the biggest blush on her face. Vivi and Kira notice and giggled from her reaction.

"I just remembered something today...hey Luffy, did you and Boa Hancock ever dated?" Usopp asked him.

Nami twitched hearing that bimbo. She didnt like her. When she said that Luffy's was hers, that made her blood boil. Nami knew very well that Luffy never met her.

"No,i don't think soo" Luffy answered him.

"See, I told you so.. Hancock is just a big liar we should ignore" Nami exclaimed with a smile.

"I think your wrong Luffy" Yusai spoke causing Nami to blink.

"What do you mean?..you heard him, he never met her" she told him.

"Ever since Hancock spoke to you...I did some digging and guess what I found" Yusai spoke and slammed a newspaper on the table.

"Whats this?" Nami said looking at it along with everyone else.

"Long, long ago...during a hard time in high school..many kids gone missing but really they were kidnapped…"

 _"_ _Wait a minute..i remember Luffy telling me how he was kidnapped and took to a place where he saw other children"_ Nami thought.

"And among one of them...a certain student is identified"

 _"_ _That girl it looks like...no it can't be!"_ Nami thought wide eyed seeing the picture of a girl with long black hair.

"Boa Hancock...the richest girl with beauty that kills and do you want to know how she escaped from the horrors of the sewers...well in this article the person is unidentified but it said a black haired boy with a goofy grin rescued her..now who would this description matchup" Yusai exclaimed staring at Luffy.

Everyone eyes also landed on Luffy who began thinking. He soon slammed his left palm figuring it out.

"It's me..I remember now, I saved...wow, can't you guys believe it.. shishishi" Luffy said chuckling.

No one laughed just stared at him with shock. They were stunned that Luffy saved the richest daughter and totally forgot her until now. _"_ _So Hancock also was keep kidnapped..just like me but the difference is that Luffy saved her...no wonder she's love struck over him, in here eyes he's a hero to her..(clenched fist).. knowing Luffy, he would make Hancock his friend but knowing her personality she is going to want more...more than friends…"_ Nami thought feeling her heart being grabbed. The thoughts of Luffy and Hancock appeared in her head. They were holding hands, hugging each other and the last part that made her heart ache is seeing their two lips connect. She can feel her tears wanting to come out. She got up and ran outside of the room confusing everyone.

XXX

Nami leaned against the side of the house. She couldn't handle what she imagined. It was too much for her to watch. If that happened in real life. She slides down to the floor. The thought made her chest hurt. She didn't know the reason or didn't want to know. She stared at the pond in front of her with watery eyes. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She soon heard footsteps coming to her and the first thought that came to her mind was Luffy. She covered her eyes cleaning her tears.

"Luffy...what are you doing here" she asked still cleaning her tears away.

"I'm not Luffy" Kira spoke looking at her.

"(Looked at her)..Oh, it's you Kira" she said disappointed.

Kira was worried about Nami, seeing her leave like that. What Yusai told everyone that Luffy saved Hancock must have affected Nami the most. _"_ _She probably thought the worse of what this means between Luffy and Hancock"_ Kira thought looking at her. She took a seat right next to her.

"So, what the matter Nami" she spoke.

"N-nothing is, just surprised Luffy saved the bimbo" Nami said looking at the pond.

"Ya, who would have thought Luffy saved the daughter of a rich family...he sure is something" she said looking up at the sky.

"Ya, he must feel Great saving such a beautiful princess, he's probably going to reunite with his 'princess'.."Nami said in a sassy tone.

"Are you jealous " Kira smirked.

"M-me jealous of that idiotic!, childish!, brave, kind, handsome...hero" she finished with her head down on her knees.

"(Small smile)...Dont worry, I dont think Luffy and Hancock won't be together just because he saved her... wouldn't you do the same in his situation and save Hancock"

"..yes" she mumbled.

"But if your still worried why not tell him how you feel"

"W-what!..what are you talking about" Nami said with her face turning different shades of red.

"Come on Nami, I think you should stop lying to yourself and tell Luffy"

"(Looked away)..b-but what happens if he doesn't feel the same way or doesn't understand what I mean..(sigh), that would be embarrassing" Nami said sadly.

"You're right about that..hmm..so show him" Kira told her.

"Show him?" She said confused what she meant.

"If words doesn't get threw to him then beat him until he does" Kira said raising a fist.

"Uh, I think you spend too much time with Yusai" Nami told her with a chuckle.

"(Blushing)..what I mean is the only way to show Luffy that you like him and want to be with him is to do something a friend wouldn't do" Kira told her.

"Like what?" She asked with a faint blush.

"Well, hold his hand is one"

"We already do that"

"W-well hugging him time to time"

"(Blush)..do that too"

"Uh, how about bring him over to your house"

"(Sweat drop)..did that too"

"(Blinked)..really!?..hmm, did you ever kiss him?" Kira asked her.

"N-no!..well almost" she answered her with a blush.

"Well from what you told me, I think doing that will tell him you want to be more than friends" Kira told her.

"About that...I haven't told him I think of him has a Friend yet" Nami said scratching the back of her neck.

"You haven't...but if you did so much with him a normal friend wouldn't do, what exactly are you to each other"

"Well Luffy thinks already of me has a friend and me too but he doesn't know that"

"So all this time...he thinks that you still think of him has a classmate?"

"(Nodded)..yes" she said sadly.

"This might be perfect" Kira exclaimed thinking.

"Perfect?..why?"

"Because think about it this way...Luffy doesn't know you think of him has a friend...and once he does I think it would be harder for him to go beyond judging by his personality and intelligence.."

" _And what a friend means to him"_ Nami thought remembering the night she was with Luffy.

"So if you were to show him now...it would be easier for him to understand that you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"How do you know he feels the same way?"

"Because judging what Yusai told me about how he was depressed on Shanks leaving, he knew that you were the only one to break him out of his mood"

"That jerk used me!" Nami said in realization.

"But it did prove you mean more to Luffy than you think"

"(Eyes widen)..your right..(held her necklace in he palm)..Luffy, he bought me this necklace...the first time I saw it, I didnt have enough money to buy it but the second time..Luffy bought it for me and told me his reason...when he told me..I couldn't resist the feeling I have and hugged him..I felt so happy" she said smiling at the necklace.

"Well then...I think you know what to do" Kira told her with a smile.

"Yes..I'm going to confess my feelings to Luffy" she said smiling.

Kira nodded to her. She is happy that Nami finally let her feelings for Luffy in. She hopes for the best for the two.

"Uh, Kira.." Nami spoke.

"Ya"

"When are, you going to confess your feelings to Yusai" Nami said smirking.

Kira's face turned bright red.

XXX

"Finally done!" Yusai said finished eating.

"Great...now are we going to fight or not" Sanji asked him.

"You guys are still going to fight?" Nami said coming back into the room.

"Yor bak nmi" Luffy said with food in his mouth.

"Ya, just needed some fresh air" she stated with a smile understanding what he just said.

Yusai closed his eyes and breathed in. Everyone eyes landed on him waiting for his answer. They all felt tensed seeing him with his eyes closed.

"I lost" Yusai finally spoke.

Everyone fell back comically from his answer.

"What!?" They all shouted at him except for Luffy who smiled.

"(Opened his eyes)...he won by making me full to even fight" Yusai exclaimed.

"That's your reason!" Usopp told him shock.

"Yup..his food was too powerful against my stomach..(yawn)..now I feel tired" he said yawning.

"where is the talk about fighting like real men" Zoro asked him not liking this.

"Well you see...right now I don't see the fire in Sanji like back in Smile Corp..so he probably wouldn't give it his all unless I threaten the girls again but I'm to lazy too" he said stretching his arms too. "You should be happy though... once your opponent surrenders, you won"

"That's true but.." Usopp said thinking about what he said.

"But I would be glad to spare with you Sanji…(faced him)..you have skill but still dormant in you...why not come and train with me and you can beat me up however you like but I won't just take it..(giving his hand)..I always give my all" Yusai said with truth in his eyes.

"(Small smile)..you really are something.(sigh).fine then..(taking his hand)..I will take your offer" he said shaking his hand.

"Good..let's starts tomorrow after school and meet here" he told him with a smile.

"I'm coming too..you still owe me a fight" Zoro told Yusai.

"I'm hoping you bring your swords" Yusai looked at him with a grin.

Zoro grinned at what he said. Vivi and Robin looked at each other and smiled at what just happened.

"May I also come..i don't want to be the scared guy all the time..Yusai, can you teach me how to be cool like you" Usopp bowed to him.

"(Crossed his arms)...hmm, I rather have you be a sparing partner than a student"

"Please!..master..let me be your student!"

"(Cringed)..dont say that!"

"Please, I would be your humble servant doing what you ever request of me"

"Enough!..don't say it like that!"

Everyone began laughing from the scene. Nami couldn't help but feel surprised seeing Usopp wanting to be stronger. She smiled but didn't feel right having Yusai has a teacher. She couldn't forgive him for what he done to Luffy's chest.

"So our new hangout place will be here..quite interesting" Robin spoke looking around the place.

"Who said your coming!?" Yusai asked them.

"Well cant we.." Vivi said with puppy dog eyes.

"OOF course...you lovely ladies can come" Sanji said with heart shaped eyes.

Even though Nami couldn't forgive Yusai for scarring Luffy however seeing how everyone accepted him made her want to know the full story about what happened between them.

XXX

Its dark outside and everyone left home. Nami is seen in front of her door steps and is surprised seeing the light still on in the living room. _"_ _They must be watching a movie"_ she thought and took out her key. She unlocked the door and opened it. She took off her shoes and walked inside. She had a long day and plans on taking a shower. After that she needed to think about how she is going to confess to Luffy.

"Mom I'm home...I'm going to take a shower" she said passing the living room.

She stopped not hearing an answer. She walked back and saw her mother sleeping on the couch with her hands connected, on her chest. She looked like sleeping beauty sleeping like that. Nami notice that the tv is off and the lamp was the only thing turned on. She is confused why her mother would sleep in the couch instead of her own room.

She ignored it and let her sleep not wanting to wake her up. Nami began heading up stairs and her eyes focused on her bedroom door slightly open. _"_ _Did Bellemere come to my room"_ she thought entering her room and felt a chill. She hugged herself and saw her window wide open letting the cold breeze in. _"_ _Why would she leave the window open"_ she thought and started walking to it until she felt something under her feet. She looked down and saw her clothes on the floor. She is confused why it is there in the first place and went to her cabinet. Her eyes widen not seeing her precious jewellery that she got from Nojiko and Bellemere. They were special to her, they were irreplaceable. She tried finding it around the cabinet but found nothing. She turned around and saw a folded piece of paper on her bed. She took it and opened it.

 _If you want you jewellery, come outside..in your backyard…_

The paper said and she rushed down stairs. She opened her back door leading to the backyard. She felt her heart speeding up not seeing who stole her jewellery. She didnt understand why she even is in her backyard. She should be calling the police. _"_ _Seems like Luffy is rubbing off on me"_ she thought smiling and soon saw a figure in the shadows of her backyard.

"Who are you!..you better give back whats mine if you know whats good for you!" Nami shouted in anger.

"You shouldn't be the one…(running).. shouting orders"

(Smash)

"URGH!" Nami said being up against the wall.

A strong hand grabbed her throat, choking her against the wall. She could barely breath. Once she saw who the arm belongs to her eyes widen in fear. She is staring at something that looked like a shark with a sharp noise and sharp teeth. She felt her hold body shake seeing a monster.

"Now listen here, Nami...i have your precious Jewellery so you better listen to what I have to say or else you aren't the only one getting hurt...your mother and sister will too along with your friends…(tightening grip)..now that I have your attention..listen carefully, cut your ties with Luffy, forever..if you want the people close to you to live.." he said dropping her to the ground.

Nami eyes widen from what he said. She felt a piece of her heart break. Tears began sliding down her cheeks. The monster stood right in front of her.

"you have no choice but to agree...if you want your love ones spared..and don't tell anyone about this or Luffy will end up paying the price" He said grinning evilly.

Nami felt her nerves shock up. _"_ _Luffy.."_ she thought remembering the scar and his smile. She had her eyes covering with her hair. Her hands were clenched into a fist. Tears were coming down nonstop. She couldn't let anything about to Luffy. She knew that this thing in front of her can kill him in an instant. She didnt want to see that happen. Even if she had to cut what she made with Luffy. If she had to surpass her feelings for Luffy. If she had to hide from him whenever she see's him. She will do it because it hurts more seeing him in pain than her not being able to be with him.

"I-i..a-gree" Nami stuttered not looking at him.

The monster grinned and disappeared leaving a sobbing Nami alone.

XXX

 **"** **its done"**

The cellphone turned off and slowly is placed on the table. The hand that placed it slowly reached the white queen chess piece that is surrounded by three black pawns and tipped it over. " _my move is down, what will be yours, Yusai"_


	14. Seperation

**Separation**

The sound of feet running down the stairs is heard throughout the house.

"Nami, what's your rush...is it to early for you to be going to school" Bellemere said near the stove.

"It's alright mom..(smiling)..I just want to get a fresh start in school" Nami said putting her shoes on.

"Fresh start in school?" Bellemere said in confusion.

She never heard Nami say that before or even feel happy going to school. She always complains on how boring it is. Then a thought came to Bellemere that made her smirk.

Nami had her hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

"Oh, I see now...your going to meet that boy..what's is name..(smiling)..oh ya Luffy" Bellemere told her.

Nami eyes twitched hearing his name and her smile slowly grew smaller.

"See ya, mom" she said leaving the house.

XXX

Nami entered her school. She is surprised seeing many of the students in school. She thought there would hardly be any since she went early. She is heading to her class until she spotted Kira.

"Hey Kira!" Nami said with a smile.

"Hi Nami" she said in a surprised tone. "Why are you in school this early?"

"Oh, just wanted to" she answered nervously.

"Uh"

"But why are you?"

"Student council remember...I have task that i must do like checking on the students who miss school"

"Oh" Nami said with not much emotion in her tone.

"Ya, do you know Arlong and his gang haven't came to school ever since the trip to Smile corp...i need to have a word with those idiots" Kira said gritting her teeth.

"Well, good luck...see ya" Nami said leaving her.

Kira watched her leave and felt something off. The fact that she came early proved it. She knew perfectly well Nami didn't like going to school and yet her she is, early. Her big sister senses are activating but didn't know what's triggering it.

XXX

Nami took her seat and sighed. She noticed it is empty. " _Where is everyone?"_ She thought and saw the clock in front of the class. _"_ _Oh right.."_. She began playing with her thumbs not knowing what to do. She began looking around the class and notice things she never saw it was there before. She began naming the things in her head. _"_ _so there's a mechanical sharper near Miss K desk, note to self when pencil break go straight there...when did we have a timetable poster, if I knew sooner maybe that math test would be easier….what else, there's a small bookshelf with books of...of.."_ she thought squinting her eyes. Her thumbs began speeding up trying to get on top one another. She wanted to know what were those books on the shelve but she can't see from where she is. It is frustrating her making her angrier and angrier every second she waste trying to figure what the title of the books say. _"_ _Dammit, What the hell are those damn books called!"_ She thought and clenched her fist.

What is wrong with her, why is she getting angry at books. Why is she even at school so damn early and why is she naming all the things she sees around the class. Well so it can distract her for what was haunting her last night. She can feel her goosebumps on her skin. Her eyes soon landed on the thing she wanted to be distracted from. It is the desk next to her belonging to the boy she likes and the boy she needs to stay away from. What happened last night almost kept her up the whole night until she couldn't cry anymore. Seeing that monster gave her the scare of her life. That's why she has no choice but to ignore Luffy to keep him safe and everyone else. She must make the ultimate sacrifice and that's having to suppress her feelings for him.

"Nami.."

She jumped after hearing her name and saw. Vivi with Robin entering the classroom with confusion in their faces. They were walking towards her.

"(Smiling)..Hey Guys" she said in a cheery tone.

"When did you started coming to school early" Robin asked taking her seat.

"I-i just wanted today, is there a problem with that?" She asked with a questioned look.

"Well it's weird that you would 'want' to come to school early since you always say school is boring" Vivi exclaimed taking her seat.

Nami didn't respond because she has no answer. They new her well enough that is was strange for her coming to school early. She needed them to think nothing is out of the ordinary. Her thoughts got interrupted when a certain person with a straw hat walked into class.

"Hey, Nami" Luffy said to her with a smile.

Her mouth opened until the memory of being strangle came to her mind and the reason she is acting weird. She kept her head down a bit looking away from Luffy who took his seat. Vivi and Robin looked at each other wondering why Nami didn't reply.

"The food Sanji made was soo good yesterday..can't wait to have more after school when Sanji comes over" Luffy said with a grin.

Vivi and Robin were staring at Nami waiting for her to talk with him but she didnt. She had her head down looking at her notebook. Miss K soon entered class.

"Alright Class, let's begin today's lesson"

Everyone began writing on their note books including Nami which surprised Vivi, Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp seeing her paying attention in class. Luffy didn't notice because he felt asleep like always.

XXX

(RING..RING)

The lunch bell rang and everyone began leaving the class. Nami put her books in her bag. While she is doing that, she felt like she was being watched. She looked up and saw her friends around her desk except for Luffy who still hasn't woken up.

"H-hey, guys...whats up?" She said confused why they were here.

"Is there something wrong Nami?" Usopp asked.

"No, nothing is"

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked.

"Come on guys…(stood up)..let's eat lunch..(walking)..i cant wait for what you prepared for us today, Sanji" she said near the exit.

"What about Luffy?" Robin asked looking at the sleeping Luffy.

Nami froze for a second until she walked out of the room pretending she didn't hear her.

XXX

The group made it outside and sat at their table. Sanji's that he made is laid on the table for everyone to eat well that suppose to happen however there were only two people eating at each end of the table.

"Man Sanji, this is great" Luffy said after eating his third plate at one end.

"Thank you for preparing this Sanji" Nami said finished eating her plate at the other end.

The five who is caught between them were uneasy not seeing them interact or more like they weren't comfortable how Nami is acting. They knew there is something wrong with Nami and it was proven when Luffy spoke.

"Hey, Nami" he said trying to see her from where he is seating.

"..." she didn't respond.

"Nami?"

"..."

"Naaaami"

"(Tick mark)..WHAT!" Nami shouted annoyed, looking at him.

Luffy is shaken from her shout feeling a little scared to open his mouth. He wasn't the only one, everyone else in the table did too. They all turned their heads at Nami who looked flustered.

She couldn't stand their stares and stood up from the table and walked away from the group.

XXX

Nami found herself at the side of the school where no one is around. She needed to relax her self. _"_ _Now they know something is up"_ She thought having one hand on her forehead. She soon heard footsteps coming from behind her. Her heart began speeding up meaning one thing. _"_ _Please, please...don't let it be him…(clenched fist)..I dont know what to do if I meet him"_ she thought until her name is called out.

"Nami" Luffy spoke looking at her with a worried expression.

She didnt respond making Luffy feel bad inside.

"Nami, d-did i do something wrong?"

" _(Eyes widen)..no, Luffy..you didnt do anything"_ she thought not facing him.

"B-because if I did, I'm sorry"

 _"_ _There is no need for you to say sorry just please don't take it the wrong way or I…"_

"So, come on Nami let's head back to the others and…"

"I had enough!" She finally spoke with anger in her tone.

"Nami?" Luffy said confused why she is still angry.

"I had enough with you!..stop being annoying so much, I told you before didnt I…" Nami said clenching her teeth. "We aren't friends!, I'm never going to think of you has my Friend, you hear! so get it to your sick skull and leave me and my friends alone...i can't take your stupidity or your stupid straw hat anymore...so leave me alone!" She shouted in anger.

There wasn't a response from Luffy just the sound of wind passing between the two. Nami still hasn't turned around to look at him. She turned slightly hearing Luffy speak.

"Do you really want me to leave?" He asked staring at her.

That's when Nami turned around and faced him. Luffy eyes widen seeing the anger in her expression.

"School was normal until you arrived...I rather be bored than have my life be threatened when I'm with you" Nami exclaimed crossing her arms.

Luffy closed his eyes and grabbed the top of his hat. He slowly tilted it covering his eyes. He turned around and began walking away from Nami until she couldn't see him anymore.

(Thud)

Nami fell on her knees hugged her chest trying to control the pain she feels eating away at her. Tears began sliding down her cheeks. She had her head down. She couldn't stop sobbing, saying those words were too much on her. She knew that Luffy wasn't going to forgive her but that was the only way. _"_ _The only way to save you and everyone else...I'm so sorry Luffy but..you mean to much for me to let you be killed by that monster"_ she thought continued to cry.

(Crunch)

A faint sound is heard over her cries on the roof. Yusai is seen on his back with his leg over the other, eating an apple. He heard what was said. He heard the shouts, the apology but what stood out was the cry. He ate another piece of his apple wondering what is really going on.

XXX

Class has started and the tension between Luffy and Nami is high enough that Zoro, Sanji and Usopp can feel it where they were. For Robin and Vivi, they really feel it and can see the difference between the two. Luffy's desk is more further from Nami and his head is turned the other way when he sleeps than towards Nami whose eyes never landed on Luffy.

The friends knew that something was definitely wrong and didn't know how to go about it. They could try asking Nami but know her, she would act like nothing is wrong and for Luffy they think he doesn't know either. It's a mystery that they don't know how to solve.

They weren't the only ones that notice, Yusai's eyes never left the two when the class started. He senses something was off and didn't like it. He couldn't quite put what he is feeling but will do whatever it takes to find it.

XXX

The school day is over and everyone is going home. Nami and her friends were outside like always.

"Well this is goodbye" she told them with a smile.

"Uh, Nami…" Usopp said in a worried toward.

"Ya Usopp?" She asked.

"Are you…" Usopp said afraid to say more.

"am I..what?" She asked not getting what he is saying.

"Nami I think he is trying to say if anything is wrong" Vivi told her.

"Nothing is wrong..I thought I told you guys this"

"It doesn't look like it...and the fact that you ignored Luffy all day isnt like you" Sanji spoke.

"What..do I have to talk with him to be fine" she said in angry tone.

"No it's just…" Sanji said trying to calm her down.

"Leave it..(turned around)..he isn't my friend and I like it that way..so excuse me, I don't want to be late for dinner.." Nami said started walking until her eyes landed somewhere that made her freeze at the spot.

The others didn't know why she stopped suddenly and turned their heads at what she is staring at. There eyes widen with shock.

"I-is t-that" Usopp stuttered from what he is watching.

"I-i can't believe it" Sanji spoke.

"It's Luffy and Boa Hancock" Zoro spoke seeing the two embracing each other.

Robin turned her head to Nami and couldn't see her eyes that were hiding behind her hair.

"Well see ya" she said walking towards the exit.

They stared at her until she completely left the school premises. They thought she would react to Luffy and Hancock hugging each other since they knew that she had feelings for him. They were more shock not seeing any reaction.

"So, there's Luffy" Yusai spoke behind them with Kira behind him.

They turned to him after he spoke. Yusai had his eyes on Luffy and Hancock and turned to the exit. Kira is shocked seeing the two and couldn't understand what Luffy is thinking. She thought he liked Nami.

"Are you guys coming or what...we have some training to do right, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp" Yusai spoke with his hands in his pockets.

He began walking away along with Kira. The rest stayed in the same spot for a little while until they decided to follow him.

XXX

Nami made it to her door and unlocked the door. She came in and took off her shoes.

"Hey Nami, welcome home" Bellemere said in the living room.

"I'm going to be in my room doing my homework" she said passing the room.

Nojiko is also in the living room with Bellemere reading her beauty magazine until her eyes notice something different in Nami when she passed by. Her expression looked sad.

XXX

Nami reached her room and opened the door. She stayed in the same stop for a minute until she took off her bag and dropped it. She slowly began walking to her bed while taking off her uniform.

Once she reached her bed, she climbed on and sat up against the wall with her knees up. She brought a pillow against her chest. She hugged it tightly and leaned her head on it. _"_ _Why does this hurt so much...why did I have to say those things to him, why do i have to suffer if I'm going to lose Luffy anyway…(sobbing)..i thought I can handle this but I didn't plan on losing Luffy by someone else...i cant handle that pain"_ she thought crying into her pillow.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw today. The only thing she can do is to keep enduring the pain because if she stopped and stop whatever is going on between Luffy and Hancock, she knew for sure that she would lose Luffy forever.

XXX

"No matter the cost, the heartbreak, the pain...I will get what I want..so..seems like you successfully done your job" the figure said in the shadows next to the school.

"Good so are deal is done" Arlong said with his friends behind him.

"Ya"

"Great..(grinning)..now i think it's time to do things my way.. starting with your death"

His fist was heading straight for the figure with force until it was stopped.

(SMASH)

"URGH" Arlong said being flipped over, smashing into the concrete.

"Don't forget who you are punching at...oh ya!..haven't told you my name...it's Slayer and I'm someone you dont want to mess with" he said tightening his grip on his wrist.

"Graaahhh!" Arlong cried feeling his wrist being burned.

"Are deal may be done but the game isn't over" Slayer spoke letting go of his wirst.

"Game?..grr, what sort of game are you playing…(slowly standing)..why did you even ask me to threaten Nami if I could just kill her and everyone else?"

"It wasn't the girl I was after" he answered him.

Slayer turned around and started to walk away.

"I was after, Monkey D Luffy" he told them with a grin.

They were shocked at what he said.

"You guys can do whatever you want...as long I get what I want, you aren't my enemy" he said until he disappeared when he walked into the sunlight.


	15. The next days

**The next day….**

In class, Miss K assigned a in class assignment that you need a partner for. Everyone were all paired up except for the person who didnt come to class, specifically Yusai.

Nami is partnered up with Vivi and had their desk connected. They were given a sheet with questions they needed to answer. Nami had her eyes on her paper and her body is turned towards Vivi.

"Alright, so for this question I think it would be…" Nami said until she looked up at Vivi who looked distracted. "Vivi!"

"S-sorry Nami...it's just" Vivi replied with her eyes moving somewhere else.

Nami knew what or who she is looking at. She didnt want to see but her curiosity kept on pushing her to do so. She slowly turned her head to her right. From everyone in the class that were paired up, one stand outs the most.

"That's wrong Luffy...the answer doesn't have anything to do with meat" Hancock told him.

"Oh, Sorry..Shishishi" he said grinning at her.

"Your funny, Luffy.." She said giggling.

The two were partnered up and were close to each other. Everyone in the class were surprised seeing them close. Rumors were heard around the school that they were dating and some say they were lovers. Mostly because who would with the most beautiful girl in school.

Hearing the rumor created despair in Nami. She wanted to so badly go in between them and beat up Hancock and take Luffy however in doings so his life is targeted and countless others as well. There is no way of winning for her. They both lead to despair and heartbreak so she decided which more is harder for her, having Luffy die and never see him again or have him be with another woman other than herself, still alive. She didnt like either one but she decided a life without Luffy is nothing. So she stayed quiet and grief when she's alone. She turned back to Vivi.

"(Cough)..Let's get back to work" she exclaimed with smile.

"Oh..ok" she answered.

Vivi knew how much it's hurting Nami seeing them both together. She's been acting weird ever since the night everyone went to Yusai and Luffy's new place. She didnt understand it along with the rest of the gang. At least they all knew Nami is hurting and wonders why she is hiding it.

XXX

 **Next day…**

In the Hallway Nami and Robin were heading to their lockers. Robin needed to get her Math textbook she needed for class along with Nami. They reached their lockers and began unlocking them.

"Urgh...so heavy" Luffy stated carrying a stack of science textbooks higher than him.

"Come on Luffy, I know you can do it…" Hancock said in front of him.

The two were delivering science textbooks to a class that needed it. Hancock offered her and Luffy's assistants. She was happy that the teacher allowed it since there is a reason why. She wanted to spend time with Luffy more instead of being separated much longer. She couldn't handle it. Even her advances of seducing him wasn't working but she will keep trying.

Robin watched the two walking by with a curious expression. She heard the rumors going around school but knew better to believe them. Yet there is still a part of her that wonders what got into Luffy for befriending Hancock and why Nami is not acting upon this.

(Slam!)

She turned herself after hearing a locker slam closed. She saw Nami with her hair covering her eyes and one hand on her lock. _"_ _Nami must of seen them…"_ Robin thought about to comfort her until she spoke.

"Ready Robin" she said looking at her with a smile.

"U-uh, ya.." Robin answered surprised seeing her expression

She grabbed her book and closed her locker. The two began walking to their class with Robin behind Nami. Even though Robin couldn't see her face, she knew Nami is crying.

XXX

 **Friday**

During lunch, Nami and the others sat on their table, eating what Sanji made. It is quite and peaceful with no annoyance like before, when Luffy didn't join in. The weather is fine, it isn't neither cold or hot just a warm breeze. It's peaceful like nothing ever happened meaning the feeling of being bored has return. Nami started to play with her rice with her fork. She never thought she would return to being bored again however this time it's different. She is also depressed. Every hour she is depressed and puts on a fake smile telling her friends who ask her whats wrong, nothing was wrong with her but deep down, she is dying. Mix, with the fear she has against the monster that could snap her neck, the anxiety she feels thinking that the monster is watching her, the stress in keeping up with her homework, the pain in her heart that keeps on growing every time seeing Luffy with Hancock. All these emotions were destroying her soul and she can't ask for help.

"Nami.."

The sound of Robin's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She put on the fake smile that hides her true feelings.

"Ya, Robin..whats up?" She asked.

"Uh, are you going to eat that" She asked noticing she wasn't eating her rice.

"Oh..(looking down)..no, I'm full..(looked at Sanji)..thanks Sanji" Nami told her with a smile.

"Your welcome" Sanji spoke with his normal tone.

He didnt like how Nami is right now. He can tell shes is hurting. He wanted to beat up whoever made her be like this and it wasn't just him. Everyone else feels the same but they all kept their feelings hidden so Nami wouldn't push them away for being to noisy. That didn't sit will for Sanji and that's why this whole week after school, him and the gang went over Yusei to train, specifically sparing. Sanji released his anger and rage with his kicks against Yusai, always having one thought in his mind and that's Nami's sadness. He snapped out of his thoughts when Nami stood up.

"I'm going to take this out to the trash" Nami said holding her tray with garbage on it and began walking to the trash bin near the entrance of the school.

Once she threw the garbage away, her ears twitch after hearing voices coming from the corner of the wall. One of the voices said a name that made her heart jump.

"Lufffyy...pleassee!" Hancock said sounding like she is begging.

 _"_ _Luffy"_ Nami thought staring at the corner. Her legs began to move on their own. The closer she gets, the more her heart began to speed up. Being without Luffy pains her to the core. Not being able to interact with him is too much for her to bare. She just wanted to see him, see how he's doing.

She reached the corner and leaned against the wall. She slowly peeked her head out and is surprised seeing Hancock's back.

XXX

"Hancock,why do I have to close my eyes?" Luffy asked her confused what she wanted him to do.

"Just close your eyes..there's a gift I want to give you" Hancock said sweetly.

"A Gift!..what is it!?"Luffy said excitedly.

" . " she said pausing at every word.

Luffy nodded and closed his eyes, unable to keep his excitement at bay. Hancock smirked at this. She waited along time to do this. She was happy that Luffy remembered her and happier that he befriended her. During the week, they were hanging out like good friends. At first, she enjoyed having him around without having Nami take him from her. She is glad that the two weren't close anymore and yet she see's in Luffy's eyes whenever Nami passes him, he looks at her for a second and turns right back to her, showing his childish expression. That worries Hancock, she thinks that Luffy still have feelings for Nami and wanted to make him look at her like that. That's why she planned to make that happened.

Her eyes focused on the lips of the man she fell in love with and began leaning closer to him with her own lips.

XXX

"Uh!" Nami said pulling her head back and leaned against the wall.

She had her hand covering her opened mouth. Her eyes widen seeing what is happening. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to believe it. She shields her eyes with her hair and ran away with tears falling.

XXX

Hancocks lips were a few inches away from Luffy's until…

(SPLASH)

"Urgh!" Hancock said in anger.

"Uh" Luffy said opening his eyes.

He saw Hancock soaked with her hair drench with water. He's confused what happened.

"Hancock?..are you ok?" He asked her.

"Of course I'm not ok!..my clothes are wet and my beautiful hair is ruined" she said in anger and walked away from him.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders not understanding what just happened or why she is angry for getting wet. Its not thing to get angry about, Nami wasn't angry, sort of.

" _Oh, Luffy...you sure are naive sometimes"_ Yusai thought laid near the edge of the roof. He had a half-filled water bottle near his head. He was the one who spilled the water at Hancock causing her plans to steal a kiss from Luffy destroyed.

Yusai didnt like Hancock even though Luffy saved her and befriended her. She's just the type of person who thinks of themselves has a princess and gives orders. She needed to get out of her imagery world and into reality and maybe then, he would accept her.

Now there's another matter to think of and that's Nami. He closed his eyes and began to feel the air against his skin. He knew Nami wouldn't stop being Luffy's friend or ignore him like she is now. There is only one thing he can think of that made Nami like this and if he's right, it isn't Nami he has to worry about..but Luffy.

XXX

School has ended and everyone began heading home. Nami didnt want to stay and say goodbye to her friends and left right away. Ever since Luffy befriended Hancock, they joined an extra curricular so they stayed after school. The friends who were worried about them made there way to Yusai's house like usual however the reason in going there is different.

(Slam!)

"We need to do something about Nami" Sanji said smashing the table everyone is next to.

"Like what?" Usopp asked.

"I- I don't know, we need to figure out whats the matter with her...why is she acting like this" Sanji said in anger.

"Calm down curly eyebrows...it's not our problem or she would have told us" Zoro exclaimed.

"What you say!..Can you see it moss head...Nami is crying!" He stated glaring at him.

"Enough you two... arguing won't do anything" Kira told them.

"But Sanji is right...seeing Nami each passing day, she's much sadder than before Luffy came" Vivi said to them.

"There must be a reason why she is doing this...but what?" Robin said thinking about Nami.

(Thud)

The sound of a cup hitting the table made every turn to Yusai who hadn't spoke in what is happening to Nami.

"Do you guys know...where I got these from?" Yusai told them showing mechanical bombs in his hands.

Everyone remembered the time in Smile crop that he used them and a bow staff that was the size of a hand. They were confused why he brought it up when they were talking about Nami.

"why are you bring that up now..were talking about Nami here" Sanji told him.

"Do you know...I got them a company Luffy's father works.. at " Yusai told them.

" ..thats where Luffy's father works" Robin said with shock.

"What is it Robin?" Vivi asked her.

"That's a company isn't all that famous and is well hidden from sights of the news"

"So how do you know about it?" Kira asked.

"Well during my research about Smile Corp, I accidently found something about ..they develop high end equipment and are a well built organization..but what stood out more is that they were also trying to make a human enhancing drug like Smile Corp" Robin answered her.

"To be honest...I didnt like the place that much" Yusai told her.

"Y-you've been there before" Robin said with amazement.

"(Nodded)...that place, wasn't for me...so I stole some of their equipment like you saw with the bowstaff..there is also one more thing they built..(pulled out a disc from his pocket)..I will show you" he said and dropped the disk on the table.

Suddenly the table materialized and entered the disk. Everyone were surprised seeing what just happened in front of them.

"This disc isn't any ordinary disc...it can store things like a car, clothing.. weapons" he exclaimed showing them the disc.

"What happened to the table?"Usopp asked him.

"Right here.." he said clicking a button and the table materialized in the same place.

"That's amazing...can it store humans?" Robin asked curious.

"No, just non living things…" Yusai answered her.

"So why did you show us this?" Zoro asked him seeing there is a reason.

"(Small smile)..during the week, we spared, trained... fought...and you two..(looking at Sanji and Zoro)..grew quite well...with your kicks Sanji, you can easily break a boulder or a house...and Zoro your sword skills can easily cut anyone down and the fact that you use three swords with having the third in your mouth makes you a force not to be taken lightly...ive seen your skill improving to the point that I must share something...and once I do, I will tell you what's wrong with Nami...and..(slamming on hand on the table)..What im going to do to her for what she has done" Yusai said glaring at them.

They didnt know what got through Yusai suddenly and feared him except for Sanji since hearing he would hurt Nami made his blood boil. That soon changed when Yusai brought his hand out.

Outside of Yusai's and Luffy's household a bright flash of red is seen and gasped were heard.

XXX

The sounds of footsteps stepping on stone is heard. They stopped when reached the door that slowly opened.

(Thud)

A White pawn chess piece is placed by Yusai who is sitting in front of the chess board. The sound of crumpling paper is heard.

"Why did you give me this love letter, Yusai" Nami said in a sour tone.

"Can't believe you destroyed my heart so easily" Yusai said fake being hurt.

"Come one Yusai...you and i both know you don't have the hots for me and this letter just said… 'i have a crush on you, meet me at my place'..it sounded more like a order...why do you want me here" Nami stated glaring at him.

"Tell me Nami...who do you think you are in this chess board" Yusai asked her.

Nami went closer to him and looked over him and saw the chess board. She is surprised seeing seven pieces. There is a King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rooks and two Pawns. Nami wondered why the black side only had three pawns and why the Queen piece is with them.

"I-i dont know...maybe the queen since she is a girl" she answered him.

"Really...lame" he told her.

"HEY!..let me guess, you think of yourself has the king because you think your almighty" Nami said in a sassy tone.

"No..I'm a pawn"

"A pawn..isnt that lower than the others"

"Ya but it strikes first on the board...it moves first, that's why I like it...the other pieces must wait before doing something..which is boring"

"That reminds me about a guy I met who has a different way of playing the game too" Nami told him.

Yusai eyes widen hearing that from Nami. He began to move the first pawn piece close to the captive white queen piece.

"Really..did you catch a name?" Yusai asked not looking at her.

"No, he left before i could"

"is that right….so do you hate Luffy?" He asked changing the subject.

"What..(looked away)..why do you say that?" She asked softly.

"Answer the question"

"I-i.."she said but couldn't say what she really feels.

"You know..trust is really important and if you dont believe in others, well things won't end well"

"So what's your point.."

"How fun is being lonely?"

"I'm not lonely" she said, angry for asking such a thing.

"You're lying Nami…"

"Tch...I don't need to deal with this..I'm going home" she said walking to the doors.

"Ask anything"

"(Stopped).What?" She asked near the door.

"Im offering my assistants...you just need to say the word" he told her not facing her.

Nami didnt know what he is saying for some reason her mouth opened. She wanted to tell him everything however soon Luffy came to her mind and made her close her mouth. She turned to the door.

"Bye" she said leaving.

(Thud!)

The sound of the chess piece hitting the board echoed the room. Yusai sighed and what Nami said and grinned. He started to move all his pieces around so quick already imagining where they should be. He planted the last one and stopped.

"You may have taken one of my pieces away, Slayer...but I know what your planning and believe me you have another thing coming for what I have planned…(glaring in front of him)..I'm going to end you" Yusai said imagining someone else in front of him.

Suddenly the door opened and Luffy came in. Yusai turned to him.

"Hey, Luffy...i have something to tell you" he said with a smile.

XXX

It's dark outside and Nami is seen hugging herself during her walk home. _"_ _Jeez, why the hell did Yusai want me there..i dont understand him"_ she thought angry about what he did. She still had few blocks away from home. She began walking and suddenly felt a chill go down her spine causing her to shiver. She began feeling someone was watching her. She started to walk quicker and quicker until she started to run. Then out of nowhere a hand caught her.

"Urgh!" Nami said being held by a muscular hand.

"Hey, pretty...the boss wants you" Hatchan said with an evil smile.

"W-what are you?" She stuttered in fear.

The monster who caught her looked like an Octopus. She felt her heartbeat speeding up seeing it, feeling fear run through her veins. Then she realized the one who threaten her looked like a shark meaning that the Octopus must be working for him.

"P-please..i had a deal with you shark friend" Nami told it.

"You mean Arlong" he said to her.

"A-arlong..that monster…" Nami eyes widen from the news.

"Ya, he's the one who wants you to be a hostage..(smash)" Hatchan stop after getting hit by his friend.

"Enough...don't tell her that..no more talking" Kuroobi said to her with a glare.

Nami eyes widen seeing another fish man looking monster. She is frighten seeing one and now three. She knew that no matter what, she can't tell anyone about her situation or they will die. Seeing the three look buff tells her how much strong they are. Who can beat them, no one because there is no one strong enough to face them. Now she is going to be kidnapped, again. Tears began to sting her eyes remembering the horrible things she said to Luffy. She didnt want to die without telling him how she feels.

Hatchan started to move with Nami. The other fish man began moving too until they heard voices.

"So he wasn't lying"

"Nope..(blowing his cigar)..he's telling the truth"

Two voices caught the attention of the three. When they turned, Nami eyes widen with shock.

"Zoro, Sanji…" she said to them surprised seeing them with angry faces.

"Hey Nami" Sanji said in a serious tone.

"What do you two want.." Kuroobi asked them with a glare.

"(Pointed sword at him)..to slice you up fish for brains" Zoro answered glaring at him, with another sword on his other hand.

"Zoro, Sanji, what are you…" Nami said until got interrupted.

"Enough Nami..(glaring)..we got a tip which led us here...i never would believe it if I haven't seen it for myself and now I have…(clenched fist)..you monsters will pay for hurting Nami" Sanji said in anger stomping his foot.

"Ya, (taking out one other sword)..when you hurt one of us..(but the end of one in his mouth)..you hurt all of us..(glaring)..im going to cut you down" Zoro told them.

The two looked ready to fight with their menacing glares toward the fishman. The memory before they knew what is really going on with Nami entered their minds.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _You guys don't know me but now I'm going to reveal to you something about my past that it involves Nami and most of all, Luffy"_


	16. Gold Brook High School Pt 1

**Gold Brook High School Pt 1**

 **Few hours ago**

"Truth be told...I never wanted to show you this.. however, things got personal" Yusai told everyone showing a red flame over his palm.

This shocked everyone in place. For someone to create a flame just like that, scared them. The glow of the flame brightens their eyes.

"I was also kidnapped like Luffy...we were brought to an underground sewer that was hiding a lab that does test on humans by giving them the human enhancing drug however at the time, it was called Dark Devil... reason behind the name is because it gives the person powers unlike any one seen before...some were dangerous making the developers thinks its origin was by the devil himself...there are some nasty powers out there but some are just, useless"

"S-so you were enhanced with that drug" Robin asked breaking through her shock with her curiosity.

"Yes and no...me and Luffy were separated...I decided to explore and that's when I was caught, by the head of the experiment...named, Dr, Vega Punk"

"I thought he was dead" Robin told him hearing something about him dying in an explosion.

"Well he is dead now" he said in a cold tone.

"What!"

"When he captured me and hooked me up on a operation table...he knew my name and since at the time that was the only thing I can remember"

"What do you mean" Vivi asked.

"I have no memory up to 15 and it wasn't until Dr. VegaPunk told me a way I can gain those memories back was so I surrender myself and have him put the Dark Devil drug in me..once he did something happened that surprised him and me..the drug wasn't accepting me"

"How do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"It wasn't until what he said that I found out something about myself…"

 _Flashback_

" _Your an original" Dr Vega punk said in shock._

 _"_ _O-original?" Yusai asked confused._

" _Do you want to know where the Dark devil comes from..it comes from people who already are enhanced that are called originals...you might not have known because you didn't awaken it, that is normal for originals... however this is a perfect chance...to study more about the originals" he said walked away from Yusai._

 _"_ _What are you going to do" Yusai said trying to break free._

 _"_ _Do you want to remember?"_

 _"_ _Remember?.." he said quietly._

 _"_ _Your memories about your past"_

 _Yusai eyes widen. He didnt care about his past however in the back of his mind there is a part of him that wants to know._

 _"_ _I can help you" Dr Vega punk said coming back to him._

 _"_ _Y-you can"_

 _"_ _Yes...so should I" he said raising a needle._

 _"_ _...yes" he answered with his hair concealing his eyes._

 _Flashback ended_

"At the time I thought it was just some normal drug but no..it's more like a drug that shows you memories that cause you pain and makes you relive them to the point that you lose control...your mind gets corrupted by anger and hate that you lose sight of who you are...thats what happened to me, even though I did regain my memories...I was infected with darkness that is hard to separate apart..I awaken my powers and well broke free... however…"

 _Flashback_

 _Crimson flames came out Yusai causing punk to fall. Yusai broke out of his restraints and had his hair concealing his eyes. The fire still covered his arms. One of his eyes stares at Punk will killer intent._

 _In an instant the room that Yusai was in is covered in flames. Yusai is seen walking out of the fire and started walking out without knowing where to go. Soon more scientist wearing suits came to him with guns. He glared at them with darkness in his eyes. Soon the hallway is covered in flames and sounds of screams were heard._

 _Flashback ended_

"Since I wasnt in the right state of mind...I murdered the scientist that kidnapped me" he said noticing their shocked expressions.

What he told them was big. They never thought Yusai would commit murder. Part of them felt frighten just being in his presence however another part is reminding them that those scientists were already corrupted and Yusai was in a way tortured having to relive those memories.

"(Gulped)..so what happened next?" Kira said showing that she isn't afraid.

"Well...I met, Luffy again" he answered looking down.

"So, he escaped" Usopp said.

"...ya" he said quietly.

"Is he an original?" Robin asked.

"No..but the drug did enter his system"

"So he has some type of power now" Zoro asked.

"(Nodded)..he does making him a devil user"

"So why are you telling us this..I know it must be hard to tell us what you gone through" Robin told him confused.

"There is more to the story...let me skip to the part where I made a decision that brought about someone who is messing with Nami's life...it may be hard to believe, but the darkness that was in me was split and taken out of me"

"What?" Sanji said confused like everyone else.

"I promise Luffy's father not to say anything since he knows quite a lot of what just happened but I will tell you the important part...the darkness that came out of me materialized to a person known has Slayer...you can say he's the dark part of me"

"A dark part of you..its hard to believe" Kira mumbled cant believe there someone darker out there than he already is.

"That's impossible, how..!?" Robin asked curious.

"Why not join Dragons organization…(crossed his arms)..you probably know more than Smile Corp" Yusai said sarcastically.

Even though he told her sarcastically, Robin began thinking over what he said. She is considering his suggestion might be the best choice for her.

"So this Slayer guy...is why Nami is sad?" Sanji asked already not liking Slayer.

"Yup" Yusai answered.

"(Clenched fist).. alright then..time to teach that punk a lesson" Sanji said with anger.

"You should know if you do this...your life's will not be the same..the originals and devil users are kept secret for a reason" Yusai exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter...she's our friend" Sanji told him.

"you should know Slayer treats this has a game"

"A game?" Vivi said quietly.

"His doesn't have any good in him... remember that...just know that I plan on finishing this game of his...and I have my pieces" Yusai said looking at Zoro and Sanji.

"You guys are going to be hunting some fishes"

XXX

 **Present**

"(Glaring)..you better let go of Nami..or else" Sanji said with fire in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kuroobi asked with an evil grin.

In a flash, Zoro appeared right in front of him. His eyes were locked on him, unwavering with fear. He swung his swords horizontally at Kuroobi causing him to be pushed back by the force of the blow. Hatchan stared at him with shock until he sensed danger and looked in front of him.

(SMASH)

"URGH!" Hatchan said after being kneed by Sanji.

He loosens his grip on Nami who was then got by Usopp who appeared out of now where. Sanji looked at him.

"Bring Nami to safety" Sanji told him.

Usopp nodded carrying Nami bridal style. Kuroobi and Hatchan stared at the two with anger. Hatchan pulled out his six swords behind him and brought in front. Kuroobi cracked his knuckles.

"Zoro, take the right...don't get lost" Sanji told him.

"I won't...this time" he said tightening his grip on is swords.

Zoro charged straight to Hatchan and Sanji to Kuroobi.

Hatchan and Zoro's swords kept on clashing together non-stop. From the training, Zoro did with Yusai. He could control his fear and fight with no hesitation. No matter how fast Hatchan iis. He can see the swords being swung in every direction.

(Clank)

Zoro made and X with his swords blocking the six points that was about to pierce him. His eyes were dead set on Hatchan and his foot was rubbing against the ground by Hatchans push. He is putting all his strength into blocking his attack. _"_ _Damn..who knew squids are this tough"_ he thought clenching his teeth.

Sanji fought with his legs. His technique grew from last time. He could kick faster and block without feeling to much pain. He even unlocked something during one of his rages. Kuroobi glared at him not liking his attacks being block.

"Whats the matter...can't handle it" Sanji asked sarcastically with a glare.

"Don't get cocky" he said throwing a punch.

Sanji dodged his punch and saw Kuroobi's leg about to knee him. He jumped on air bring him higher than Kuroobi. He soccer kicked his head with so much force causing him to smash into a wall. Kuroobi slowly got up. Sanji was happy he didn't completely get down. He wanted to show off his new technique.

Sanji stomped his right leg into the ground creating a footprint. Suddenly fire consumed his leg. He had his eyes set to kill. He jumped into the air with fire following behind. From the training, he did, we is able to create this move.

"Diable Jambe Collier..strike!" he said slamming his leg right into Kuroobi.

XXX

Away from the fight, Usopp is seen carrying Nami.

"Usopp..let go!" Nami screamed and kick making carrying her harder on Usopp.

Usopp did not want Nami to hit him so he brought her down. Once she did, she began to scream at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled at Usopp who was shaking from fear.

"N-N-Nami you see…" he stuttered nervously.

"We came to rescue you" Robin said walking to her walking with the rest for the group.

"Guys.." she said quietly with shock.

Suddenly Vivi and Kira went to her and hugged her.

"W-what.." Nami said trying to think what she needs to say.

"Dont hide from us Nami" Kira told her in her ear.

"We know that you are sad...and we know why so don't try to lie to us" Vivi said to her.

Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing and saw Robin walking to her with a sweet smile.

"We are here for you...no more lies, we are your friends aren't we?" Robin said to her.

It took Nami to realize she was crying. She began hugging her two friends back. She put her head on their shoulders and cried holding in the tears she hid from her friends. They all smiled seeing Nami again.

The sound of swords clashing and kicks hitting the ground caused the group to look at Sanji and Zoro who looked out of breath with bruises.

"Take Nami somewhere fast" Sanji exclaimed.

"We cant leave you guys" Vivi told them.

"Your going to have to...there tough" Zoro said with his sword in his mouth.

"There enchanced.." Robin said staring at the two fish man.

"We need to leave!" Kira said and grabbed Nami by the arm.

"Wait we can't!.." Nami told her.

"G-g-guys...who's that?" Usopp said pointing his shaky figure.

They turned their heads and saw a fish man like figure bigger and scarier then the other two. Nami recognized the figure.

"A-arlong" she said with widen eyes.

He grinned evilly at the bunch entertained that they would do something like this. Suddenly out of nowhere something came down from the sky's, shaped like a metal ball. Once it hit the ground, smoke surrounded everyone colour purple. The sounds of body hitting the pavement is heard.

XXX

Nami began to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes and was about to get up until she felt something stopping her. _"_ _what?"_ She thought and looked at what was around her. She noticed the chains constricting not only her. When she looked where she was, everyone else were chained up as well. Her eyes widen seeing them like this because of her. _"_ _No..this wasn't suppose to happen"_ she thought leaning against the wall. All her effort in stopping this from happened failed. The countless sleepless nights. She put her head down.

"Seems like we're in our school" Kira spoke.

Nami raised her head at Kira who was next to her. She wondered why she didn't look scared.

"Kira…" she spoke quietly.

"Uhm..oh, hey Nami..seems like you awake" she told her.

"W-why?"

"Why what"

"Why did you have to interfere...if you guys didn't come for me, you wouldn't be chained up" She said with her hair covering her eyes.

"And if we didn't...when do you think you would be back" she said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean!..I'm always with you guys"

"No your not!..Nami did you think we didn't see...did you think we didnt see your suffering!"

"..." Nami couldn't respond.

"We are your friends right...don't think you don't...we are here, we are always here...if you have a problem then it's our problem...don't try doing this alone"

"What choice do I have!..Uh!, If I told anyone you, my friends, my family, and..Luffy, would all die" Nami told her with watery eyes.

"..." Now Kira didnt know what to say.

"Do you think I like being like this everyday….every hour that passes I feel myself slowly dying...i can hardly sleep worrying that those fish man monster would kill me in my sleep...and the worst of all is seeing Luffy with that bimbo every day...my heart couldn't handle seeing them together...I would rather...I would rather.." she said mumbling the last part.

"You would what?" She asked thinking what she was going to say.

"I would...die! If I couldn't be with Luffy...I love him, and it's hard enough to see the one person you tried to protect ending up with someone else….i decided I rather sacrifice my feelings for him rather than living a life without him" Nami told her with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh Nami…" she said feeling horrible at what she gone through.

Nami never knew how much anger she would show. She didn't want to be but the emotions mixing inside of her brought out the rage that was inside of her. She never want any of this to happen. She snapped out of her thoughts when Kira leaned on the wall with her head up.

"Hmm..you had do deal with a lot" Kira spoke.

"..ya" she said quietly doing the same like her.

"You know, Luffy and Hancock aren't together"

"There kiss said otherwise"

"What kiss?"

"I saw them.."

"I think you should ask Luffy that"

"I can't...we aren't friends"

"That again…"

"Well this time is for real..i told him to leave me alone and said things that hurt his feelings...I'm a bitch"

"I dont this so…"

"but i do…"

The girls eyes widen after hearing someone else talk. They turned their heads to the direction of the voice. They saw Arlong slowly walking to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kira said glaring.

"Who told you about us..was it Nami"he asked.

"No..she wasn't the one who told us..Yusai was"

"Yusai...the guy who hangs around with Luffy...maybe I might call him up…(grinning)..i want to say thank you for his gifts he brought me" he said looking at everyone.

"Go ahead... knowing him he would accept it" Kira told him with a serious look.

"Kira!..what are you doing…" Nami asked confused why she is telling him all this.

"Ok,..(unchained her)..call him"

Kira was freed and pulled out her phone. It didn't take long to call Yusei since she has him on speed dial.

XXX

 **"** **Yusei, Arlong wants to talk to you…"**

"Ok…" he spoke in not so uncaring tone.

 **"** **I hear that you were the one who told your friends here about me and Nami...who told you?"** Arlong asked.

"It just so happens I spotted one of your fish man on my lunch spying on Nami"

 **"** **Really...well then, next time we will be more discreet but now we have a problem"**

"We do?"

 **"** **Yes, your friends intervene in my dealings with Nami...i dont plan on freeing them unless...we make a deal"**

"Ok, that is?"

 **"** **(Grinning)..you come here along with that dork of yours and I will free your friends"**

"How about a better deal...we come and you free our friends but keep Nami"

 **"** **What!"** Nami yelled over the phone.

 **"** **You don't want Nami to be free?"**

"She didnt bother to tell any of her friends to help her or even accept my help...so there is no reason since she thinks she can handle this on her own" Yusai said with a smirk.

 **"** **Hmm...here I thought you were going to save her"**

"I'm not going to save her...no, she actually made it on my list" he said clenching his fist.

 **"** **List?"**

"Just like you...I'm going to be there, just be patient"

Yusai ended the call. He is seen sitting in the darkness of the living room. He had one arm on the chess board. He cracked his neck and stared at the broken door. The light in the living room flickered revealing holes in the walls and broken furniture. He reached down and picked up the sword that was on the ground. He stared at the blade and remembered who gave it to him.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Here" Kira said giving to him with a faint blush._

 _"_ _Whats this?"_

 _"_ _Rayleigh gave it to me before he left, he said that this sword can defeat any enemy...so I wanted to give it to you"_

 _"_ _You think I'm not strong enough?"_

 _"_ _No..it's just, you think too much about yourself and forget you have friends...this sword will remind you that you do...so don't break it"_

 _"_ _(Smiling)..ok"_

 _Flashback ended_

Yusai stood up and wiped the dust off his uniform. He had his cold eyes at the person who he was fighting before the call.

"You calmed down...good, it's time Luffy...you can stop me from doing anything bad to Nami now, or rescue her from Arlong along with everyone else" Yusai told Luffy who was sitting against the wall with his hat tilted covering his eyes.

Yusai headed to his door and kicked it away. He stopped and looked back at Luffy. He smiled and continued his way out of the house. It was still dark out. Yusai pulled out his phone and unlocked it seeing the time 11:51. Something is shown on the screen other than the time.

 **Kira**

 ** _We're ready...let's start_**

 _11:50_

Yusai smiled and continued making his way to the school. He wasnt scared or afraid. Underneath his calm expression, was someone excited and angry.

XXX

 **Saturday**

It's early in the morning and someone made it home from work. Bellemere put her keys on the kitchen table and yawned. She didnt like working late shifts. Her eyes soon found a note and once she opened it her eyes widen.

 _We have your precious daughter, come at the school or she dies_

 _"_ _Not again"_ Bellemere thought remembering the last time her daughters were kidnapped. She didnt hesitate to run out of the house. She wasn't going to let this happen again. She was going to save her daughter.

She entered her truck and pulled out of her driveway and headed to school so fast ignoring the red lights. No laws will stop her from getting to her daughter.

Once she left Nojiko came down stairs after hearing a dorm slam shut. She was still in her pj's since she was asleep. She soon read the note that Bellemere read. She clenched the sheet of paper. _"_ _So that's why"_ she thought noticing a change in Nami for the past week. She tried asking her whats wrong but she says it was ok. However, she knew her better and can hear her cry in the middle of the night when she goes to the bathroom. Nojiko headed straight down stairs and into her room. She began to change.

XXX

Bellemere parked in front of the school and notice a boy wearing the same uniform has Nami but looked ruined. She got out of her trunk wondering why he was at school on a Saturday.

"Boy what are you doing here?" Bellemere asked.

"Just visiting someone" he said not turning to her.

"You can't go in there, it's not safe" she said remembering what the note said. _"_ _There must be killers in there...he's endanger"_

"Stop" she said running to him.

She stood when the boy turned to her. She felt herself freeze on the spot. _"_ _His eyes"_ she thought staring at him.

"You shouldn't come in...its not safe here" Yusai spoke revealing his cold expression.

"Do you know whats going on...do you know the guys who have my daughter!?" She asked him hoping for an answer.

"Nami is your daughter…(turned around)...you should stay out here...you wont be able to save her" he spoke.

"What!?...i dont know who that hell you are but she's my daughter...im not going to let some kid tell me that I can't save her!" She yelled at him with anger.

Yusai didnt reply and walked into school grounds. His hair covered his eyes.

"Fine..then, go straight ahead...but dont burn yourself" he said.

Bellemere was confused why he said that and soon red flames appearing from the ground blocking her way into the school. The flames soon surrounded the school.

Yusai continued to walk to his school, he soon stopped and looked up to the roof.

"IM HERE!" he shouted.

Suddenly Arlong revealed himself by stepping forward. He is seen high up on the roof looking superior to Yusai. He had an evil grin. His features became visible from the sun enabling Bellemere to see the monster.

"So you didn't chicken out"

"Where are they?" he asked them.

Arlong grinned and swung his left arm to a certain part of the building. Once he did, the top part of the building fell to the ground. It revealed everyone that is captive.

"There...I'm surprised you surrounded this place with fire...you must be dumb since there is no escape for you now...hey wait, where's that idiot Luffy" Arlong asked him.

" _Luffy"_ Nami thought. She had no clue what was happening. She didnt know why Yusai came or why he said that to her over the phone. This was all so confusing.

"No, clue…" he answered him.

"(Chuckled)..oh well, you will do"

Yusai soon spotted Hatchan and Kuroobi coming out from the school building. _"_ _Uh, six swords"_ Yusai thought looking at Hatchan.

"You look unaffected….(chuckle)...let's see if I can change that..guys, kill him" Arlong ordered them.

The two began to slowly walk to Yusai who notice they had bandages on. He moved his eyes to the hostages that were looking at him. He noticed they didn't look scared except Nami who he didn't much care for at the minute. Let's just say he's pissed at her.

"You dont have the slightest chance to save your friends" Arlong spoke.

"(Faced him)..i dont uh, maybe I won't save Nami but for everyone else...i think I have a high chance" Yusai told him.

"You really are serious that you don't plan on saving Nami"

"Ya however...you pissed me off..(clenched fist)..by capturing my friends..(glaring)..and taking someone's freedom...I don't plan on letting you live..(stared at Hatchan and Kuroobi)..You should know that Zoro and Sanji held back on you guys"

"What!?" Hatchan said in confusion.

"What do you mean...they didnt stand a chance"

"There my students...they wouldn't lose against scum..I told them to hold back"

"Why would you.." Hatchan asked.

"Because...I cant attack your leader thats for... someone else" he said glaring at them.

Suddenly Arlong felt wind pass him. He turned around and was faced with a black fist.

 **(SMASH!)**

Arlong smashed into another building of the school. The sounds of footsteps landing on the roof is heard making everyone stare at the person with the straw with shock.

"(Grinning)..my turn" Yusai spoke low tone.

His arms soon were covered with his crimson flames. He began walking to the two fish men with his eyes looking deep red with anger. He clenched his fist and charged straight at them. He appeared right front of a shocked Hatchan and punched him so hard with his fist smashing him into the wall and swung his leg that was consumed by fire at Kuroobi causing him to smash into another wall.

Everyone were shocked seeing what the two just did. Yusai had his eyes staring at Kuroobi while Luffy is staring the other way at where Arlong is however Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat.


	17. Gold Brook High School Pt 2

**Gold Brook High School pt 2**

The scene was quiet for a moment until the sound of the fishman hit by Yusai began to rise. However, Arlong still was having trouble to stay get up from Luffy's punch.

Yusai grinned evilly in front of him and spoke.

"Now the real game...Starts" he said his fist were covered with crimson fire.

"Yusai" Luffy spoke in a deep tone making Yusai's flames dispersed.

"Tch..Fine fine" he said understanding what he meant.

"We save them first"

Yusai nodded and looked at the building where everyone is. _"_ _You didn't say how"_ he thought with a grin. His eyes were focused on two people specifically, Zoro and Sanji.

"Get ready you two" Yusai said to them pulling ninjas stars out of his pockets.

The two nodded and knew what Yusai was about to do. The ninja's stars soon were covered in his flames. He then threw them under the floor they were on, hitting the pillars that keeps it up.

Zoro and Sanji pulled out something in their pockets and it was the storage disc Yusai gave them. They pressed the button and swords appeared. They cut the chains that bind them. Yusai saw that and grinned.

(EXPLOSION)

The stars exploded destroying the bottom floor and also the top floor that everyone was on that were soon falling straight down with the debris until the four acted fast.

Yusai charged in the following floor with speed, jumping from one to the other. He had a face of a hunter looking for its prey. His eyes spotted every one falling except for Sanji and Zoro who jumped on the debris as well part. Sanji could catch Vivi and Usopp while Zoro catched Robin. Yusai eyes soon landed on Nami who's eyes lock to his. He stared at her for a second until he jumped away and catches Kira leaving a shocked Nami who suddenly felt someone grab her.

XXX

Arlong finally got up and jumped out to the rubble going back to the roof. He looked at where his hostages were and notice that it was destroyed. He growled not liking this. He then looked down seeing everyone safely on the ground. He tightens his fist feeling so much anger rising.

XXX

(thud)

The rescuers brought the ones they grabbed to safety yet they were exhausted specifically Zoro and Sanji. Kira was amazed that just happened and was still in Yusai's arms. She blushed and felt Yusai slowly bring her down. Her eyes soon spotted the person who caught Nami.

It was quick and calm that Nami didn't fully take in watch just happen. She sat there on the ground looking at nothing until she slowly turned her head to her saviour. Her eyes widen seeing the straw hat that concealed the eyes that she long for. Not only that the expression she loves to see and the smile is gone. It was replaced with a cold and hard expression that scares her yet even though she thinks that, there was no mistaking who was under the straw hat.

"L-Luffy" she said softly and saw him slowly coming closer.

Nami eyes widen after feeling something pinch her head and made her nerves come down however it wasn't all because of the hat that was placed on her head, it was the person who placed it showing her something she hasn't seen this whole week.

"I'm here Nami...It's all going to be alright, I'm going to protect you" Luffy said to her giving his signature grin.

The boy who she drove away. The boy she hasn't talked to for a week. The boy she told horrible things to. The boy that caught her heart is telling her that he will protect her. After everything she did. The outcome was a smile that always makes her happy. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

Luffy backed away from her and turned his attention to Arlong's with a glare as well has Yusai. The two-stand tall and strong in front of their friends showing anger to the ones that cause this to happen. This wasn't over, they did save them however that wouldn't satisfy them one bit.

The two step forward with their hair concealing their eyes. They began walking two the enemy.

The two fishman that Yusai hit stood up and looked at him with anger in their eyes.

"Go all out...No more holding back, it's time to show them...What your made of" Yusai told Luffy.

Luffy nodded knowing what he meant. His eyes slowly gaze at Arlong who was looking at him with hateful eyes. Then with one swing of his arm. It stretched to the roof and his hand grabbed the ledge. He pulled himself up with ease and now is with Arlong on the roof.

"Did his arm just grow or wasn't just me?" Zoro asked hoping his eyes were not tricking him.

"No, we all just saw Luffy's arm stretch" Usopp spoke shocked.

"That must be Luffy's enhancement" Robin told them with a smile.

"E-enhancement?" Nami said softly confused on what Luffy just did and what Robin meant.

"We will try to explain it later to you, Nami" Kira told her.

XXX

"So you are also enhanced" Arlong said annoyed he does.

"You mad Nami cry" he said ignoring his comment.

"So what...She's nothing but a tool in my plan"

"She's no tool..(tighten fist)..She's someone strong"

Nami heard what he said along with everyone else on the ground even Bellemere heard behind the fire.

"Strong?" Arlong said confused.

"I may have not know what was happening to her at first but I paid attention to her face everyday...And do you want to know what I saw?"

"..."

"I saw no smile...I thought it was because of me at first until Yusai told me who was involved...That's when I put the pieces together but I did lose my temper when I heard"

"Yup, no problem bud...You can use me has your punching bag all you want...i would do the same to you if it happened to me!" Yusai shouted to him.

"(Smalls smile)...Once I calmed down, I began thinking about how strong Nami is...She would surrender her freedom, her smile for her friends..I never knew how amazing she was"

Everyone except Yusai turned to Nami who had the straw hat covering her bright red face. _"_ _Amazing"_ she thought can't believe Luffy thinks that about her. She never thought of her like that. She was happy until she heard the word…

"But...She is dumb for not telling me what was going on with her...If I knew…" he said looking at his fist.

Nami looked up to him and saw the hurt in his expression. _"_ _Oh, Luffy.."_ she thought feeling guilty that he made him feel like that.

"I would have save that smile of hers along with her happiness…(look at Arlong)..Which I'm about to do now" Luffy said threatening Arlong.

 _"_ _This boy…(Smiling)..You really do know how to pick them Nami"_ Bellemere thought wiping a tear away and watch what is about to happen.

"(Clenched teeth)..You punk think you can beat me...Bring it on?" Arlong shouted to him and began charging to him.

Luffy didn't move and just cracked his neck. Arlong launched his fist which Luffy caught with ease. Arlong is having trouble to get out of Luffy's hold. Luffy eyes is set on him and with his free fist, he punched him straight at the gut which made him spit out blood however it didn't push him back so Luffy let got of his fist and breathed him.

"Gum, gum gattlin!" He shouted and began hitting Arlong with multiple punches so fast that he couldn't dodge any of them.

Then Luffy stopped and brought his right fist back. It soon turned black and Luffy slammed his fist at his gut sending him flying.

During all this, everywhere were all watching Luffy fight. Yusai smirked seeing him not holding back. _"_ _It's time for my turn"_ he thought and turned his attention to the two fishman in front of him. He began walking to them covering his fists covered in his flames.

"So who wants to be roasted first?" Yusai asked them, cracking his knuckles.

They didn't have time to answer because Yusai appeared in front of them so quick. He raised his hands in front of them and crimson flames started to consume to the two with Yusai grinning all the time.

Hatchan and Kuroobi could escape the flames however was followed by ninja stars that were covered in flames. There eyes widen seeing a red light.

(EXPLOSION)

The ninja stars exploded in front them. Kuroobi slowly got up and was met with Yusai's legs hitting him in the stomach.

"You fought Sanji right?...So seeing my kicks isn't new to you" Yusai told him.

Kuroobi was soon hit by multiple kicks made by Yusai's one leg just like Sanji. Reason being, he was attacked by it and slowly learned Sanji's technique however, not fully.

Yusai made a forceful kick that send Kuroobi smashing into the the wall. Yusai smirked and his right leg is soon covered with his flames. He wasn't going to use the same attack like Sanji however something close. Yusai charged straight for him and jumped from his side making him be in mid air horizontally and smashed Kuroobi's head down by his right leg into the ground making a crater. _"_ _That's one down"_ Yusai thought and notice Hatchan holding his six swords. It made Yusai smile seeing it. He couldn't wait to use his.

He began walking to him and pulled out a storage disc. Once he pressed down, a sword materialized in front of him and not just any. The one Kira gave him. He swung it for fun hearing the swish sound and the glare it shows by the sun. He pointed the sword at Hatchan who looked frighten by Yusai's gaze.

"What's the matter... Scared?..You have six and i have one, shouldn't I be the one scared?" Yusai said in his normal voice.

Right before Hatchan was about to answer Yusai appeared on his side. He pierced the ground with his sword and a flame sparked. Yusai circled around Hatchan followed by his crimson flames trapping Hatchan in however that's isn't what Yusai wants.

Hatchan felt the heat of the fire and is shaken by it. He didn't know what's was going on and soon sensed an attacking coming his way.

(Clank)

He blocked one attacked and soon another and another until he was being attacked all around. He couldn't see the attacker just guessed where it was going to hit. Soon he felt the attack go through creating a cut on his body. Soon he gains more cuts that were burning his skin. He had to drop his swords feeling his whole-body burn.

He hugged himself trying to control the pain but it wasn't working. Soon the fire in front of him was cut by Yusai who's eyes shined with the glow from the fire. It made Hatchan shake from fear. Yusai made a flip with his sword having it now horizontal.

In one swipe, the fire surrounding Hatchan disappeared.

(Thud)

And Hatchan on the floor unconscious. Yusai sighed having this battle end so soon. He pierced the sword into the ground and leaned on it feeling bored. He felt like he was being watched and saw everyone look at him with surprised looks.

"What?" Yusai asked them.

"N-nothing" they all said shaking their heads side to side slowly.

Seeing how strong Yusai was made them shut up from whatever they were going to say fearing that it might upset him. Yusai shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Luffy who is still fighting Arlong.

XXX

With Arlong and Luffy, they kept on throwing punches however most of the time Luffy could dodge. Arlong is the one with the most bruises. He never would have thought Luffy is this strong. It's only because Luffy's anger is increasing his rage.

His fists soon turned black. He charged straight at Arlong who dodged and threw a punch to Luffys side. He was hit making him smash into the school. Arlong didn't let him get up and made his way down to him, slamming with his fishman strength by holding his fist and slamming it on Luffy's stomach.

"URGH!" Luffy said going deeper in the school.

He hit the floor and saw pieces of the school falling to him. He soon found himself buried under rubble with only is head out.

"LUFFY!"

He can hear a shout belonging to Nami. He soon felt extra weight and looked up seeing Arlong standing on the rubble.

"There's no escape for you now...Your life ends here" Arlong told him.

He widens his mouth and prepared his attack.

"Shark on tooth!"

Arlong began spinning with his teeth sharpened. He began heading straight for Luffy.

XXX

"ARGH!"

Luffy's scream is heard from everyone outside of the school.

"No!..Luffy!" Nami said in a worried tone.

"Aren't you going to help, Yusai?" Zoro asked him.

"If I do…(looked over his shoulder)..That just means I'm part of the rescue of bringing Nami back.." he said glaring at Nami with anger in his eyes. "You may be safe...However, you are in my list, for doing something I cant forgive...Your my target and trust me..(fire surrounded him)..My anger won't be satisfied with taking your freedom away" he grinned evilly.

Nami gulped seeing that cold dark expression. She began remembering what he told everyone about the punishment he gives to people that he thinks deserves or his revenge. She began to shake feeling danger just being near him and the fact that he shoots fire told her she isn't still free yet however deep down, she agrees with him even though on the outside she looked like she was about to cry.

"Yusai…" Sanji was about to defend Nami until he met his gaze.

"No one will stop me for getting revenge...My mind can't be change that easily... However..(fire disappeared)..I dont know how since, Your not a fighter so it wouldn't be a fun and a meaningful fight..So your safe until I found a suitable punishment" he told her and turned around.

"He sure knows how to make us shiver…(looked at Nami)..Are you ok?" Robin asked her.

"Y-ya...I am, I understand why Yusai is saying..I don't blame him...If I knew about this, about Luffy and Yusai's strength there was no need for me to carry this burden alone...I would be angrier at the person who did the same thing I did" Nami said and stood up. "Right now it's not time for me to be sad..So..LUFFY DONT GIVE UP!" she screamed to Luffy hoping he would here.

XXX

 _"_ _Nami…"_ Luffy thought in pain feeling Arlongs teeth digging into his shoulder.

He was able to free his hands and stopped Arlongs attack however it leads him to be bitten by his teeth. He heard Nami's voice and felt his strength coming back. He clenched his teeth trying to pull Arlong away but that was no good. He then touched his face so he can blind him however once he felt his long sharp noise, he had a better idea.

"Aaurgh!" Luffy said feeling his fingers being cut by his noise.

He tightens his grip on it and began trying to bend it.

(Snap)

"URGH!" Arlong said letting go, holding his broken nose.

Luffy then launched his arms to the edge of the broken roof and pulled himself out. Once he did, Arlong fix his nose and glared at Luffy.

"You bastered!" He shouted and charged to him.

Luffy jumps over him and swung is arm to the roof bringing him back on the roof. Now he was visible to everyone. He was breathing heavily watching Arlong. Blood was spilling out from his shoulder.

Everyone were shocked seeing Luffy taken a huge beating. He was more beat up than Yusai. Nami had her mouth seeing Luffy like this. She couldn't bare to see it. _"_ _Luffy...Why are you doing this..Why are you letting yourself take so much…"_ she thought not understanding this.

Luffy decided to finish this. He controlled his breathing. He kicked his leg up.

"Gomu.. Gomu..No.." he said stretching his legs high up.

Arlong did the same and widen his mouth.

"Shark on teeth!" He said and began spinning in mid air.

Luffy's leg kept on growing that he couldn't block Arlongs attack.

"URGH!" Luffy said feeling his teeth digging into his shoulder.

"LUFFY!" Everyone said with scare.

Luffy's leg soon wiggle coming down and soon contacted Arlongs back.

"ONO!" He yelled.

The force of the stomp that Luffy made, slammed Arlong into the roof that soon cracked from the force of the slam. Not only did the roof break but the whole structure of the school collapse also taking Luffy in it.

Seeing the destructive power by Luffy caused everyone to stare in awe. They didn't know what to say just that they're not going to school any time soon. They all were waiting for Luffy to come out however it took a minute for the sound of rubble to be heard.

Then their eyes widen seeing Luffy pop out if the rubble breathing heavily on top of the mountain of rubble. Blood is seen dripping from his wounds. His back is slouched and his face is hidden by his hair. He then stood up straight.

"NAMI!..." he screamed.

Nami gulped and brought all her attention to Luffy.

"You are my…FRIEND!" he screamed so loud that everyone got the message.

(Drip)

After hearing that, Nami couldn't stop the tears that were falling. She began wiping them away. She wanted to say ya however the only thing she can do is nod.

She thought she drove him away. She thought that she hurt him. She thought he hated her. She thought he wasn't her friend but those were just thoughts. Seeing him standing there looking beat up, showed her that she means more to him than a friend. He may not see it but who would fight a monster and get bitten by it and even destroy a whole school for someone who treated him badly. He just couldn't see what he is making her feel. However everyone else does. They smiled to her except Yusai who is still staring at Luffy.

Behind the flames, Bellemere is seen wiping her tears away with a smile. She is happy that there is someone who would do so much for her daughter.

Everyone attention soon turned to a noise.

(Clap)

The sound of a hand clap echoed followed along by footsteps. Another sound is mixed in sounding like metal going on metal.

(Clap..Clap.. Clap!)

"That was amazing…truly amazing..(stopped walking)...I think it's time to give you your prize"

A plastic bag is shown revealing Nami's jewellery however that didn't make everyone has shock as who is holding the bag.

"What's the matter..Do I have something on my face" Slayer said with a grin.

"H-his face.." Kira spoke softly seeing a huge similarity to his face and Yusai's.

"W-why does he look like Yusai?" Vivi asked not understanding this.

"I did tell you about the darkness separating from me and it became Slayer..Well..(clenched fist)..that wasnt all, he took my appearance and that's why he looks like me" Yusai said glaring at Slayer.

"So..(looked at Nami)..Don't you want your precious, valuable jewellery?" Slayer asked Nami.

She didn't have an answer. For some reason seeing someone else with the same face has Yusai just made her question what was going on. Her eyes soon focused on the bag that hold her jewellery given by her mother and sister. They weren't normal jewellery, each one had Memories. Each one tells a story. They become their precious treasure and she remembered when she and Luffy were walking one day, she told him about it all and that they were her greatest treasure that she will never exchange it for anything in this world.

Slayer saw the answer in her expression and threw the bag up in the air, heading straight for her. Everyone's eyes were on the bag and realize it wasn't going to land in Nami's hands but near her.

The bag is a few inches from the ground. What happened next shocked everyone.

Once the bag hit the ground. It slowly was consumed by black flames until there it is no more.

XXX

Waited to right these parts for soo long and I plan on updating quicker instead of waiting a week. My Christmas gift to my readers and Merry Chrismtas!


	18. Gold Brook High School Pt 3

**Gold Brook High School pt 3**

Luffy eyes were widen seeing the bag go in flames. It felt slow for him seeing everything in the bag slowly turn into ash. He knew very well what were inside the bag and it wasn't jewellery however memories that Nami cherishes more than anything in the world. Now they were being burned leaving nothing but ash. He felt something broke inside him that he didn't understand. Once the bag was no more, his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Well you look at that...Oops, my bad" Slayer said playfully not meaning anything what he just said.

Nami couldn't believe what just happened. She couldn't put everything together because she was in concentrated on Luffy who appeared right in front of Slayer throwing a black fist.

(SLAM)

"W-wow..What got you fired up?" Slayer asked grinning at an angry Luffy.

"You bastard!" He said to him in a deep, cold voice.

Slayer caught his punch with his left hand. It was shaking because he was having trouble to keep Luffy's punch away.

Luffy pulled back and began throwing multiple punches that made Slayer smirk.

Each punch was met by Slayers palm, not letting any of them threw. This made Luffy stop and throw a kick which Slayer caught with his leg having it off the ground. Luffy clenched his teeth in anger and got away from him however this time Slayer wasn't going to let him do more.

Yusai eyes realize what was Slayer going to do to Luffy. He began running to the fight between the two and is only met with a wave of black fire pushing him back to the ground.

Slayer ran towards an angry Luffy with joy in his expression. He pulled something out of his pockets.

"Uh!" Luffy said with his eyes widen.

Slayer is right in front of him and pierced him with a needle that contained black liquid that slowly is going in Luffy. He jumped away from Luffy who was standing with his hair covering his eyes.

"You may one the game, Yusai but...I got the piece I wanted" Slayer spoke to Yusai who glared at him.

"You..You were after Luffy this whole time" Yusai said to him, already knowing.

"He what?" Nami said confused.

"Yes, I was...I kept watch on him from far without you noticing"

"Why him?" Yusai asked coldly.

"Because during the fight back out our old school...I sensed great power in him...i wanted to see that one more time so I can take it from him however to do that...i needed Luffy to be in a state where he can easily be taken...By the darkness"

"Darkness.." Robin said quietly not understanding what he meant.

"Judging by your friends faces, you haven't told them exactly what was put in Luffy"

"What was put in Luffy...What's he talking about, Yusai?" Kira asked him.

Yusai ignored her and stood up. Everyone were confused what Slayer was saying. What else was put in Luffy other than the Dark Devil drug.

"Well no matter...You will all see the true power of a devil user...Yusai saw this once before…(grinning)..Back at the laboratory you destroyed" Slayer said remembering Yusai's memories.

Not only he has his face but his memories before he was separated from him. He knew the full story on what happen that no one else knows and that's about the scar on Luffy's chest.

Yusai eyes moved to Luffy when he saw him move. He couldn't see his eyes but knew that he wasn't the same Luffy. He clenched his fist.

Everyone just saw a normal Luffy walking to them however Yusai saw something different.

"Tch" Yusai said after seeing Luffy disappear.

(SMASH)

Yusai was met with a side kick causing him to smash into the school. Luffy landed where Yusai stood staring at him.

"Luffy...What are you doing?" Zoro asked surprised he done that to Yusai.

No answer came from him just complete silence. Yusai slowly gets up from the blow he took. He looked at Luffy seeing a red glow in his eyes.

"What did you do to him" Nami asked in anger to Slayer since he wasn't like this before he fought him.

"Brought out the darkness in him...In order to enhance a human, darkness must be put in them that's sorta what the dark devil is along with the DNA of the Originals...yet the Darkness is dormant in them so certain things must be met...One, is pain..Two is anger..Three, is a little bit of external darkness which..(showed a empty needs)..I used already, which equals darkness...Once they have been met, the person loses himself and gets blinded by his negative emotions..In a way being a slave to the darkness..Just like your seeing now...With Luffy" Slayer told everyone.

They never thought about this or were told about this. They turned to Luffy who looked not himself and at Yusai who was slowly rising. _"_ _If what he said was true...If I remember right Yusai said something similar on how he awakens his power...So if Luffy was also given the same thing he did... Wouldn't he have lost control"_ Robin thought trying to make sense of it. Something was missing and she feels it. Something that his hidden and she thinks Yusai knew the answer.

"Yusai!...When you told us about your kidnapping...Did you tells us all of it?" Robin asked him.

They didn't know why she asked him that. Nami did know that Yusai was kidnapped and judging from their expressions, they know to however not the fight between the two. She turned to Yusai who did not answer and now was fully standing.

Yusai began walking slowly to Luffy with his hair covering his eyes. Everyone began to think he is about to fight him. Nami and Kira began to remember the time the two told them that one day they will fight however it will lead to Yusai's death. Could this be what they meant.

Luffy wasn't in the state of mind and his fist were covered in Haki. Yusai felt his haki however didn't bother to use his. He continued making his way.

Luffy charged staring at him with a dark expression. He pulled his fist back preparing for a punch. Yusai kept walking. Luffy is now a few inches away from him and threw his first punch.

(SMASH)

Everyone eyes widen along with their mouths slightly open at the site.

Yusai connected his forearms in front of him to make a shield to block Luffy's Haki fist. Yusai gritted his teeth feeling the impact of the blow. Even though the attack was so great, he didnt plan on flying away. He stood his ground with his arms still up for the other punch about to come.

(SMASH)

Yusai is pushed back a little tightening his fist from the pain he is feeling in his arms. Then more came but this time it pushed him back more.

(SMASH)

Then another one.

(SMASH)

And another one.

(SMASH)

It caught to the point that Yusai couldn't feel his hands. His arms were red slowly going numb. In the corner of his lip, blood is seen coming out. He bit the inside of his mouth holding the screams that wanted to come out however he wasn't going to let it.

(SMASH!)

The next hit is the finisher. After the attack, he found himself into the wall but not in it. His arms slowly reached his side telling him that he lost full use of his arms. The next thing he knows he is grabbed by the neck by Luffy who held him up against the wall, tightening his grip. Since Yusai can't feel his arms, he couldn't break free. He just kept his head down feeling his neck slowly being crush.

"YUSAI!" Kira yelled in a worried tone seeing how bad the situation is.

"Stop Luffy!..dont do this!" Nami shouted to him but he didn't listen.

The site was hard enough to watch. They can tell by the shape of Yusai's arms that he couldn't use them anymore. They very well knew that Luffy was going to do something none of them wanted to see. Nami most of all didn't want to see the guy she fell in love with murder his best friend. She needed to do something. She felt her legs slowly about to move until Yusai began to speak.

"I-its funny…(small smile)..I-its just like last time, when you have me against a wall...Luffy" Yusai spoke.

Everyone didn't understand what he meant.

"T-that scar of yours..D-do you remember our first fight..Luffy, well let me tell you…"

 _Flashback_

 _(SMASH..SMASH)_

 _Yusai is seen hitting the metal floor. He slowly got up and tried to spot the person that is beating him. It's hard since there is hardly any light and the fact that he is in a sewer system he doesn't know how to get out from doesnt help him in the situation he is now._

 _His eyes spotted a fist stretching to him. He dodged it but was met with a kick causing him to hit the wall. He slides down and saw the legs of his opponent._

 _"_ _Are you mad because I left you Luffy... B-because I'm sorry about that" Yusai said looking up at Luffy._

 _He ignored Yusai and threw a punch that hit the floor inside of Yusai who upper cut him. Soon kicked him far away from him. Yusai finally could rest a bit. After he could escape Dr Vega punk, he met Luffy who attacked him out of nowhere. The good thing about that is he snapped out of whatever he was under however the bad thing is that he is dealings with a mind control Luffy that is incredibly strong and stretchy._

 _Yusai smirked thinking about the situation he is in. He looked down at his bloody hands. "What have i done" he thought thinking about the dead scientists he killed including Dr Vega Punk. He didn't mean that to happen. He was controlled however he blames himself for being weak. He also regained his memories that wasn't pleasant. What was there for him to live for he thought. Because of his train of thought he didn't notice Luffy charging to him._

 _(Smash)_

 _"_ _Urgh!" Yusai said being choked by Luffy's grip._

 _He's held up against the wall by Luffy gasping for air. He tried breaking free however the thoughts of what he did came back. That was when he let go of Luffys arm and put his hands to his side's. He stared at the cold hard expression he his showing. He felt lost in his eyes that he began to think what's the point in fighting. More importantly what's the point in living Yusai thought this and decided he wanted to die._

 _Flashback ended_

"J-just like that time...You were going to kill me and I just let it happen because..Deep down...I wanted to die" Yusai said.

Kira eyes widen hearing him say that. She felt a piece of her heart break. She didn't understand why he would say that however this was before he met everyone. Before he had friends. It's in a time where he was alone and didn't have any one. Seeing in his point of view back then, it would be hard on her knowing that she killed someone however in Yusai's case more than one. She couldn't imagine what he felt. Even so, she couldn't accept what he thought back then because " _I like him"_ she thought.

Nami also is surprised hearing what Yusai said. It didn't make sense to her. She remembered that Luffy telling her about the fight except him winning yet not how. If Yusai said is true, then it wasn't Luffy who was near death but Yusai. Even though she accused him, he didnt try to defend himself. He kept this from her and everyone because of what. She snapped out of her thoughts when Yusai began to speak.

 _"_ T-the fact that I'm still here isnt because I chickened out..b-but it's because of the person who was about to kill is the reason why I rather fight instead of letting someone with your personality to be stained his hands for something he has no control of...The scar is a reminder not that I almost killed you but, that I saved a friend...And that's what I'm going to do, again" Yusai told him

(SMASH)

Yusai kneed Luffy under his chin causing his grip on Yusai's neck to loosen. Soon Yusai's legs is covered with his flames and kneed him again, pushing him a little further.

Yusai is free and landed on his legs. His eyes were covered by his hair. He began to charge straight at Luffy with his back slouched. Yusai's head contacted Luffy's chest however Yusai didn't stop running instead ran even quicker.

(SMASH)

Yusai smashed Luffy into the wall. Yusai jumped away staring at Luffy.

"I may not feel my arms... However I still have my legs, and a head plus teeth..But most importantly, I'm still breathing…(glaring)..I don't plan on losing" Yusai said in a cold tone.

Luffy slowly began lifting himself up by grabbing the edge of the hole he made and pull himself up. Once he did, everyone was shocked seeing a single tear sliding down his cheek. His cold hard eyes still didn't change however this tells everyone that he heard Yusai.

Yusai turned himself and began running horizontally from Luffy. No one knew why he is. Luffy eyes landed on the sword Yusai pierced into the ground before. He figured out he was going to it so he began charging to him with speed.

Yusai notice this started running quicker. His eyes widen seeing Luffy a few inches away from the sword so he stomped into the ground soon exploded with crimson fire coming out of it.

Yusai and Luffy ran into it at the same time. No one couldn't see what happened to the two until the flames cleared out at the same time Yusai is thrown into the upper level of the school. Everyone gasped.

Luffy arms were covered in Haki and he began throwing multiple punches at where Yusai is. Each punch is fast and strong plus it stretched. No one can tell if Yusai survived the relentless attack. Luffy stopped and once he did, a flash of fire lit up on top of the broken school which soon disappeared.

A second later it glowed again however this time it was a stream of red moving across the school that soon jumped up high. Everyone looked up at the falling object heading straight for Luffy.

Everyone froze seeing what appeared above Luffy who is gritting his teeth from the force that is pushing him down. He had his left arm covered with Haki blocking Yusai's sword that was on fire along with the fact Yusai is using his teeth to hold it. Yusai eyes widen adding more force into his attack that is making cracks underneath Luffy who decide to use his free hand to push him away.

Yusai dodged and jumped away from Luffy. Yusai didn't waste time to start running around Luffy putting his head to the side so the tip of the sword is touching the ground. Yusai was done creating a circle around Luffy. Crimson fire soon sprouted on the outline of the circle trapping Luffy.

Yusai used this time spit out the sword and bite it back. Having it horizontal again. His eyes soon were locked at the red fire. Soon Haki began slowing covering his sword. _"_ _I'm not going to let you murder someone in front of your friends…im not going to let you destroy the image they have of you...I rather have them think I'm the enemy then you... Luffy!"_ He thought and his dark brown eyes were soon cold as ice.

Crimson flames surrounded him. The flames are half his size, circling around him. Yusai tightened his hold on the handle.

Soon the flames trapping Luffy disappeared. Luffy could clear it and turned to Yusai who had eyes of a killer.

The flames around Yusai soon flickered into black and return to normal. Yusai began running straight for Luffy. When he is a few inches away, his sword was covered in his flames. Yusai began moving his head slicing Luffy's uniform. One of his slices ended up splitting it in two revealing Luffy's scar.

Yusai had his eyes on it for a second until he sensed Luffy about to hit him. He dodges it by sliding his feet, shifting his body from the attack. Yusai found an opening and his left leg went up in flames.

He then kicked him so hard under his chin so hard that he raised off the ground. Yusai then jumped up to him and covered the same leg in Haki however just to the ankle. Yusai kicked Luffy even higher.

Luffy found himself unbalanced in mid air and tried to hit Yusai however missed.

Yusai dodged his attack and jumped in mid air and went higher than Luffy. His eyes were locked on Luffy's back. _"_ _It's time for you to wake up...LUFFY!"_ He thought and raised his leg above him. It soon covered in both flames and Haki. He clenched his teeth concentrating everything in this attack. He then started to bring his leg down.

(SMASH!)

Yusai slammed his leg right on Luffy's back bringing him down so quick, smashing him into the ground as well has breaking the ground causing smoke covering the two.

Everyone gasped at what Yusai just did. They couldn't believe who would do that to Luffy. No one could have survived that attack. They could even hear it and felt pain all over. They couldn't see who won or hear anything. This made them fear the answer.

Nami couldnt stop her heart from beating fast. She felt scared that Luffy might have died however what Yusai said assured her that he wasn't instead was going to save him. How can he save him with this type of fight. Seeing the two fight was hard to watch. Seeing Luffy's expression so cold like Yusai and seeing Yusai's expression turn more cold than it is already is. She just wanted all this to be over and to get her Luffy back.

Kira saw a glare in the smoke that she knew came from her sword. She never would have guess Yusai would go so far and put it in his mouth. It would take Zoro to do that however if he could learn some of Sanji's move, he probably did the same to Zoro.

The smoke began to clear revealing clothing. Once the smoke is gone, everyone eyes were widen at the site.

Yusai is seen standing on an unconscious Luffy. He had his back slouch yet that wasn't what everyone were shocked about. It's that's the sword is pierced a few inches away from Luffy's face with Yusai still holding it with his teeth with widen eyes staring at Luffy.

He couldn't believe he was inches away from piercing Luffy. In the last moment, he heard of voice in his head saying kill. For a second he lost control however gain it back after seeing his reflection in the sword. His eyes slowly faded out.

(Crack...Crack.)

The sword began cracking from the bottom up. Yusai lost feeling everywhere once he heard. He can barely even see what's in front of him.

(Crack)

The swords blade soon shattered making Yusai fall forward however he didn't hit the ground.

(Thud)


	19. Gold Brook High School Pt 4

**Gold Brook High School pt 4**

Yusai felt dizzy and can barely see anything in front of him. There is nothing but a shadow. He wondered why he hasn't hit the floor yet and suddenly began seeing the outline of the shadow.

"Good job"

Yusai chuckled softly hearing that voice. He never thought that out of everyone, he would be here. He made a small smile.

"What are you doing here….Ace" Yusai asked weakly.

"(Small smile)..I heard from a friend that my little brother is in trouble along with you...So I flew in as quickly has possible..(looked at Slayer)..And good thing to...You should rest now...We got this" Ace said to him slowly bring him down to the ground.

Once he did, he stood up and glared under his hat at Slayer.

"Who is that?" Usopp asked surprise seeing the guy coming out of thin air.

"No clue" Sanji answered.

"He doesn't seem like he goes to our school, judging by the uniform" Robin exclaimed.

She is right. Ace is wearing a black blazer with no sleeves and a white dress shirt underneath. There is a crest on his left chest but could not be seen. Everyone were all curious who was he.

Two were distracted seeing the boys they love on the ground, one unconscious and the other barely awake. Nami and Kira couldn't help but stare at them. _"_ _At least the fight is over"_ Nami thought looking at the bright side. Kira felt the same way and looked at Ace.

"Do you know who is he?" Kira asked Nami.

"N-no..Never saw him before?" She told her.

However, she is surprised seeing someone else wearing a hat with their uniform other than Luffy. She wonder who he is.

XXX

"So what brings you here" Slayer said glaring at Ace.

"It's been awhile Slayer...Never thought you would be here, no wonder the academy is so quiet" Ace said grinning.

"Tch...Don't act like were friends" he said clenching his fist.

"Oh, I know that..But do you know that our people are searching for you"

"(Grin)..Ya, I meant a few...I gave them back" He said with a evil smile.

"Ya, dead" Ace said glaring.

"They attack first...It's called self defense"

"So is it called self defense threatening a high school girl and her friends"

"I didn't threaten anybody"

"Right...You just caused it...Well I'm here, and i plan on beating you for what you put Luffy and Yusai through" Ace said starting walking to him.

"I like to see you try…(smirk)..Your power is nothing compared to mine" Slayer told him.

(Ding)

Slayer eyes widen after hearing a metal sound behind him. He turned around and faced someone with a top hat covering their eyes.

"How about the power of two brothers" the third person grins revealing his face.

He had a scar, the left part of his face. He is wearing the same uniform has Ace however he had a blue dress shirt. He is holding a steel pipe.

"Your here two" Slayer said.

"When you mess with our younger brother" Ace said covering his eyes with his hat.

"You mess with his brothers " Sabo said covering his eyes with his own.

"Brothers!" Everyone said shocked.

Ace charged straight to Slayer with a smirk.

"Let's see who's flames stronger...Hey!" Ace said and flames came from out of his hands targeting Slayer who blocked it.

Slayer gritted his teeth seeing Ace so close up. Soon the two bodies were turned into their own flames and began clashing in the sky. Everyone in the audience were watching the two flames that were different clashing to each other.

The two soon turned back to their normal state in mid air. Ace grinned and gave a kick to Slayer who dodged it.

"Aren't you getting rusty, Fire fist Ace...I thought the rumors about your strength were real.. I'm disappointed" Slayer said with a grin.

"(Grin)..Are you sure" Ace said with his eyes covered.

Slayer eyes widen feeling someone behind him.

" **Dragon Claw"** Sabo said tapped Slayer's stomach with his haki covered hand.

(SMASH)

Slayer is pushed by the force of Sabo's attack creating a crater down below.

Sabo and Ace landed in front of the unconscious boys. They had their eyes on Slayer who is on the ground.

XXX

"Wow, that's awesome" Usopp said seeing how cool they are.

"So who's brothers are they?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy's" Nami answered him with a relieve smile.

"Those guys are Luffy's brother..But they don't look alike" Vivi said confused.

"Step brothers...Sabo and Ace, wonder who told him..Kira?" Nami asked and looked to Kira.

"Don't know...I don't think Yusai called them since he didn't mention him" Kira answered her.

"The two are enhanced" Robin pointed out.

"Well one of them is...The other used Haki" Kira told her.

"Ya but that is one next level Haki if he was able to do that to Slayer" Zoro exclaimed.

"It's not over yet" Nami said seeing Slayer slowly get up.

XXX

"Ha..Ha..Ha..(stood up)..That hurt" Slayer said looking at him.

"Cant believe your still standing" Sabo said to him in a serious tone.

"I'm not like all of you...I'm much stronger..(flames covered his arms)..Don't underestimate me" he said glaring at them.

"We're not...That's why...We brought some back up" Ace told him.

Slayer is confused what he meant by back up. His eyes widen sensing power.

(Thud)

Slayer felt something pass by him. He looked down in front of him and saw an arrow. He turned around and could see figures on the top of the buildings around them. He gritted his teeth from anger. He is surrounded.

"There is no place for you to hide...You either stay or face our friends" Ace said glaring at him.

"Tch…(shrugged shoulders)..Fine, you win" Slayer said giving up. "it got boring..(turned around)..See ya!"

Then Slayer turned into flames and disappeared in thin air. Wind passed everyone. Ace turned his head to the destroyed school and sighed.

"Not again" he said putting his hand on his forehead.

"(Chuckle)..I think next time we should have them supervised" Sabo said to him.

"That won't work..(scratching back of neck)...Let's take care of these flames" Ace said seeing the crimson flames still around.

He used his own to eat the crimson. Since the one who put it up is weakened, it is easy to overcome the flames. Soon no flames were seen. Ace smiled at his work and looked at the unconscious friends.

"Hey, Ace..What are you going to do about them" Sabo whispered seeing Luffy's and Yusai's friend.

"(Sigh)..We're going to have to bring them" Ace said and kneeled down to Luffy.

XXX

Darkness is all he could see. He wondered if he is dead but felt has if the world is upside down and he doesn't know from right to left, up or down. It wasn't until a second that he realized his eyes were closed. Yusai began slowly opening his eyes. His eyes focused and notice the night sky isn't in the sky anymore. His eyes soon turned to the orange hat below him.

"Aren't you awake" Ace spoke.

"Ace...Why are you here?" Yusai asked.

"A friend called"

"Why are you, upside down?"

"I'm not"

Yusai eyes blinked twice and realized he's right. His head slowly turned spotting Luffy still unconscious near the pond that matched the pond he had in his backyard. He soon saw familiar faces watching him on his Pato. There's Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Robin an older woman he never saw before and next to her is…

"(Eye twitch)..Nami" he said in a deep tone.

He clenched his teeth trying to reach her but didn't notice he is chained up and tied up backwards on a tree branch over the pond. He stopped his little tantrum and glared at Ace.

"You did this…" he said.

"We knew you were going to attack her in the state you are in now...So, we thought…"

"(Cough)..Ace thought!" Sabo clarified.

"(Twitch)..Fine it was me who thought it would be the best to tie you up"

"Backwards on a tree" Yusai said not trusting him.

"Well that's just for fun…(chuckle)..But since your awake, we can start" Ace said and looked at everyone.

"Start?" Yusai said confused.

"You know what you did….you let the information about the originals and devil users out to them" Ace said with his eyes covered by his hat.

"Tch..(looked away)..If you would have let me and Luffy come with you.."

"We all thought it would be the best if you two don't get involved"

"Where did that lead" Yusai said sarcastically.

"well by the looks of it...You two gain friends..And..(see's Luffy's hat on Nami)..Even more"

"(Sigh)...fine, go ahead start...You hot headed idiot" he mumbled the last part.

"(Tick mark)..What was that" Ace said and poked him causing him to swing.

"Can we start now brother...I think they all have enough of waiting" Sabo said to him.

"Sure...Now Luffy and Yusai's friends...I am Ace, Luffys brother" he introduced himself.

"And I'm Sabo, Luffy's other brother" Sabo said taking his top hat off.

He is leaning against the door pain next to everyone.

"I know we ask you to hold your questions for when Yusai and Luffy wakes up..But, seems like Luffy still needs time to recover" Ace said.

"I-is he going to be ok?" Nami spoke worried about Luffy.

"(Small smile)..Ya, he's strong" Ace answered her.

"May I ask, how did you two find out about what was happening?" Robin asked curious about the two brothers.

"Well.." the two grinned.

"From me.." Nojiko walked in.

"Nojiko!" Bellemere and Nami said in shock, standing up.

"God..(hugged both of them)..You guys are safe" Nojiko said with relief.

"Nojiko, how do you know Luffy's brothers?" Nami asked.

"Their your friends from the Academy..Aren't they?" Bellemere said confusing Nami.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Nami asked.

"Nami, Nojiko school is…" she said until interpreted.

"Let's just leave that out for now...And listen to Ace" She said nervously with a smile.

The three soon looked at Ace and Sabo.

"yes, Nojiko was the one that called us however didn't give the full details" Ace said to everyone.

"We came as fast as we heard and used our Private plane" Sabo told them.

"You have a private plane!" Usopp said with shock.

"That's nothing" Zoro said with a smug look.

"shut it moss head...These guys saved us" Sanji told him.

"Is there a reason why you wanted us all to be here?" Robin asked.

"Yes...Each of you know something that isn't released yet to the public" Sabo said.

"Devil users" Robin said quietly.

"Ya, and thats a problem...Only people with the power, or is part of our school knows"

"And the parent that sends their children there" Bellemere said not wanting to be left out.

"Ya, however..You guys aren't so..It's a big problem" Ace told them.

"W-what a-are you going to do to us?" Usopp stuttered.

"Right now, nothing…(crossed arms)..You guys have been through alot so you should go home and rest"

"What about Yusai and Luffy...Are you going to bring them to the hospital?" Kira asked.

"No, they will slowly heal..so don't worry, we will watch over them"

It took a minute for one of them to stand which is Zoro. Today, for him, is tiring and wants to sleep. Sanji followed, soon Usopp, Vivi and Robin did so too. The one's who are still left are Nami, Bellemere, Kira and Nojiko.

"M-mom..Can I stay here?" Nami asked quietly staring at Luffy.

"Sure sweetie" she answered her knowing why she wants to.

"I don't think thats safe" Ace told her.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"Because.." Ace said and turned to Yusai who grinned.

"Because of me...My anger with you Nami won't subside, so either be burn or leave"

"See" Ace said staring back at them.

"You little.." Nojiko said in anger at Luffy.

"Fine.." Nami said quietly.

"(Frown)..Let's go home.." Bellemere said grabbing her arm until Nami spoke.

"If burning me will help your anger..Then fine, I know I was an idiot for thinking i can handling this myself, I know I should ask for help..But, I was afraid…(clenched fist)..I was afraid" Nami said covering her eyes with the straw hat.

"In order to be free, you must break down challenges in front of you, if you can't..You will never be free" Yusai said to her.

Nami heard him and understood this time. She remembered back at Smile Corp he said the same thing. At the time, she didn't understand but does now. The challenges didn't mean winning a fight but fighting what scares you, what stops you from reaching your goals. For her it's fear. She needed to get stronger be stronger but right now she just needed to do one thing.

Nami began walking towards unconscious Luffy. She kneed down near his head. She kneeled in close to his face.

"Thank you Luffy..And I love you" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

She took off the straw hat and gentle placed it on Luffy's stomach. She got up and walked to her mother. She gave her a genuine smile.

"Let's go home" Nami told her with kindness.


	20. The Letter

**The Letter**

The new day has begun. News about the incident about the destruction of Gold Brook High School is covered by Sabo and Ace. The good news about it is that, school is over early but the bad news is that no one knows how it happened.

The people who witnessed it decided to not say anything and keep it to themselves. They rested and now we're up.

XXX

Footsteps are heard running down the stairs.

"Nami!?" Bellemere said shock seeing her up so early.

"Sorry mom...I'm going I see Luffy" Nami said putting her shoes.

"(Smile)..Are you going to tell him"

"(Smile)..Ya" she said with a blush. "See ya mom"

She said leaving her house. Once she woke up, she got dressed and decided she would go see Luffy and tell him about everything. Her feelings, the things she went through, about herself and more. Right now, the only thing she wants is to see Luffy.

She got a call from Robin that they all were going to check on Luffy and Yusai later but she wanted to be the first one to see him. She just hoped he is awake.

She ran and ran, feeling herself losing oxygen. _"_ _I need to work out more"_ she thought and looked up at the gates of the Luffy and Yusai household. She breathed in and slowly opened it.

XXX

"Luffyyy!" She called out his name running into his house with a smile.

She entered the household and notice it empty. She wonders where he could be and Yusai too. She shivered fearing what Yusai has in store for her but right now she just wants to see Luffy. She decided to go up stairs guessing he might be in his room.

She opened Luffy's door and called his name again.

"Luffy!"

She is shock that he wasn't in his room. She walked in notice how neat his room is. _"_ _Where is he?"_ She thought and soon her eyes spotted a letter on Luffy's bed. She grabbed it and sat on his bed. Her eyes widen seeing what is written.

 _To Nami, since I have a feeling you would be the one to come early to check on, Luffy.._

 _You are predictable, now since I told you that I can't fight you so I had to think...What can I do to get my revenge and what you did yesterday showed me the answer... Physical attacks does cause pain but there is something else that also cause pain and it's these words...Me and Luffy are going on a trip out of the city for five months…"_

Nami felt her heart being squeezed. She dropped the letter and fell on her back. She covers her eyes with her arm and felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Even though those words weren't hateful, the meaning is all she needed to cry. Those words meant that she wasn't going to see Luffy or tell him how she feels. Yusai found away to hurt her and that's separating her from Luffy. She never knew how much this would hurt, this probably hurts more than seeing Hancock kissing him or being unable to talk to him. She could not stop the tears from falling but she understands Yusai's personality and should have never gone to his bad side. She will remember that for the rest of her life. She rubbed her red puffy eyes grabbed the paper. She knew there is more and might as well read on. She is surprised reading the next part.

… _.If you did read that piece, than you probably crying and hurt...Sigh, I wish I was there but right now me and Luffy are far away so here…_

 ** _416-xxx-xxx_**

 _That number is to Luffy's cellphone...I'm not that big of a jerk, my revenge is done if you felt hurt by those words...But you can only text Luffy, you can't call..There is a reason for this trip..Its very important that we need to go...We will be back in five months to all of you...so see ya.._

 _P.s Also..Tell Kira that I'm sorry that I made you cry because just writing this feels like she is right behind me ready to kill me…_

Nami finished reading and slowly put the paper down. She covered her eyes with one arm. She slowly began to laugh. _"_ _Is this a joke"_ she thought can't believe what Yusai put her through. She sat up and pulled out her phone.

XXX

"So where are we going?" Luffy asked Yusai.

"To train" Yusai said in a serious tone.

"Train? Uh" he said depressingly.

The two were walking out of the city with bandages covering their wounds. They weren't at hundred percent but can walk. Luffy remembered everything and felt down every since he woke up. Yusai notice and cant deal with it.

"Cheer up.. Something good is bound to happen" Yusai said patting his back.

That is when Luffy felt his pocket vibrate. He turned it on and saw a message.

 **Nami**

 ** _Hi_**

" _Nami!"_ He thought seeing her text in his new phone Yusai bought him. He felt a smile creeping up on his face.

XXX

 **Luffy**

 ** _Hi, Nami!_**

Nami smiled seeing him text her back. She wiped away a tear that was about to fall.

 ** _How are you?_**

 **Luffy**

 ** _Good, how about you_**

 ** _Fine, I'm glad that your OK_**

 **Luffy**

 ** _Me too_**

 ** _I hear you are going on a trip_**

 **Luffy**

 ** _Ya, Yusai said it's for training_**

 ** _(Small smile)..You better come back safe_**

 **Luffy**

 ** _I will...I will text you everyday to tell you I'm ok_**

 ** _And I'm always going to text back_**

Nami smiled at Luffy's thoughtful text. She never had a long-term relationship.

She smiled and stood up. She knew one thing, the next time she see's Luffy, she will tell him.

 **OOO**

 **Five months later…..(preview to sequel)**

"Has you might now you all are here for a reason….each of you know the existence of Originals and Devil Demon users, and because of that you have no choice to enter the academy where you will see many types of people with abilities not from this world, school life here is different than your ordinary high school...here you will learn about Originals and Devil Demon users along with other subjects...I will explain more in depth inside...so I welcome all of you to…

...Raftel, the school of enhanced humans!" Ace told them with a grin.

OOO

 **Well hope you all enjoyed this story and are ready for the sequel. Since I have exams might not come this week or the next but it will happen. The sequel will be different from this story and longer so many interesting things will happen in that story.**

 **So see you all soon in the sequel.**


End file.
